Naruto The Guitar Hero
by The rEsistance Cero Doble
Summary: Follow Naruto through his life of high school with a dream to follow his father's foot steps in being a rock star. Good times and bad times litter the road to becoming a rockstar, is Naruto ready and will his friends be able to lend a hand along the way
1. The First day

Disclaimer: I do not or ever will own Naruto all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own the song Invincible by Cross fade they have full rights.

Naruto the Guitar Hero

This is my first fanfic please gimme a break

Naruto is an aspiring rocker trying to make his way through high school where he meets conflicts, love, pain, and sorrow, until he gradually forms a band, it's a (eventually)NaruHina fic...some spelling errors lol

* * *

The alarm clock rang annoyingly through the young blonde's head as he sighed he groggily sat up as he let his hair fall passed his eyes he moved to the left of his bed to silence the alarm clock from doing any further mental damage to him in the morning. He looked around his room it's a fairly big room considering the big rock star his father is. In one corner of his room sat his skateboard, in another corner sat his father's prized electric guitar that was a gift for his birthday. It was signed saying yellow flash, the guitar was stylized with flames, and it was his prized Gibson les Paul. On the left side of his room hung his acoustic guitar that he is currently practicing with, not to mention its easy to carry, over in the right there was a couple of plants and the window, what can he say he likes plants, what hung over his bed was a picture of his dad advertising ramen.

Naruto stood up and walk towards the full view mirror to check out his physique, well what was close to it at least.(A/N: he's like 13 remember late birthday)He took a shower savoring the last moments he had in the steamy hot water. He hopped out of the shower successfully wrapping the towel around himself while doing it, he then walked over to the sink to brush his teeth. je mad his way back to the room and then slipped on his black slacks that had a slight tear on the knee from being worn out but that's how he likes them. He then put on the required uniform shirt, short sleeves showing off his many scars on his arms from fights and falling of his board millions of times, He grabbed his tie and blazer. He slipped on his black and white chucks that went nicely with his black and white attire. Naruto was getting ready to run out of the room when he forget his acoustic, and also to wrap on his bandages that he usually worn on his hands

As Naruto made his way downstairs he could hear someone muttering some curses as he smelt burning eggs in the air. "Mornin pops" Naruto said to the tall man who looked exactly like him wearing a white lather jacket with flames on the bottom with the kanji aligning his jacket saying 'Konoha's Yellow Flash'. He also sported a black under shirt with the Konoha symbol on it, he wore some blue denim jeans slightly worn out and let his hair hang in a messy fashion. Naruto's father grunts as he struggles to make his son breakfast before his first day of high school. It's been hard since his wife Kushina passed on a year ago from some unknown illness. Naruto sat there thinking about his late mother 'I wish she was still here she would've wanted to see this day.' Then there was a loud thud and there it was "breakfast".

"Go ahead i want to see you eat it all up!" Minato said with an evil smirk on his face "you do want to be big and strong like your old man don't you."

"Sorry dad but I think I'm going to get some ramen on the way to school!!" Naruto yelled as he made a break for the door. But in a flash his father was there to stop him.

"Come on dad I don't want to eat that vile thing you've created on that plate." They both looked toward the plate to see that it was no longer there but was slowly making its way across the floor they both sweat dropped at this site. Naruto looked towards his father with a pleading look.

Minato looked back with a hard stare that would scare you shitless and said "don't forget your skateboard!" He gave Naruto a toothy smile and received one back as he made his way upstairs quickly and got his board and strapped on his bag he headed for the door simply waving his father a good bye after realizing something

He yelled to his dad "today you're teaching me some of you guitar techniques right pops!!" he gave his son a wave of approval and walked back inside.

ON THE WALK

Naruto was gently pushing off on his skate board to just take his casual time getting to school when all of a sudden four girls rudely knocked him off his board and kept running. He stood up dusting off his pants and checking his acoustic that his mother gave him on his last birthday. Its real important to him because it was one of his only two gifts that came from his parents. When his dad decided to move he had no friend's life was hard for young Naruto but he got by till this day. Back to the matter at hand these very rude women who knocked him off his board it was time to confront these women.(A/N: And do what?... ask for an apology... lol)Naruto walked up to them to see them securely in the arms of 4 men one of the girls had brown hair and styled two buns on top, the attire for the girls was either pants or a skirt, the same type of shirts like the boys and ties if they wanted to, unlike the boys the ties were mandatory. The man she was currently cuddled with had long black hair and it was tied in a pony tail just close to the end of his hair, his eyes were a milk white color that showed no emotions this made Naruto shiver at how his eyes look, he sported the same attire as Naruto but in a more formal and classy type of way not a thing out of place. The next guy had a pineapple shaped pony tail and had a lazy look to his face as his tie wasn't even tied on all that correctly it looked liked he just threw it on but everything else on him looked like he was awake to do correctly other than that he was just an average Joe, the girl he was with had an annoyed expression on her face with how much he didn't care. She had blonde hair with a long bang, but her wardrobe was another story she was way out of dress code with some of the latest fashions Gucci shoes to Ed Hardy sweaters and all black apple jeans.

"Well she's getting sent home early." Naruto thought to himself

As he felt two cold hard glares come from the other pair. The girl with unusual pink hair looked at him and threw him an annoyed look, Naruto inwardly felt hurt at this but then seen an Uchiha crest on the side pocket of her partners blazer...Naruto was shocked the last Uchiha was here, he made note of not to make an enemy of Uchihas like his dad made with the now passed Fugaku Uchiha. Then there was the last couple he glanced over and just couldn't stop staring at her pale skin but it fit her, she had a petite body and nice curves, her hair was short and indigo color (A/N: Her hair will grow over time)but it fit her face, yes her face she has the same eyes as the other guy but hers were softer, he just had to talk to her. Naruto completely ignored questions, glances and death threats he was receiving for just randomly walking up to her grabbing her hand

He said "I don't know why but i need to know your name."

"M-my name is Hinata" she stuttered out, for some reason he made her feel shy something she got rid of along time ago when her father told her she was too weak to lead the clan.

Naruto was going to ask Hinata some questions till a boy with brown hair that went about wildly on his head and two red marks on his cheeks stepped in front of Naruto and growled baring his teeth to him which appeared to have very long canines, he pushed Naruto back and sort of puffed his chest out with arrogance like he was on top of the world. Naruto began to take off his blazer and everybody gasped at the sight of all the scar on Naruto's arms, Kiba took this as the first fight of the year and got into his stance,

Neji cut in and said "Kiba must you always act like such a dog in front of my cousin?"

"Oi dog breathe you going to just stand there or are you going to come at me?" Naruto said mockingly as he put down his guitar and board,

Everyone was telling Kiba not to do it but he ran full speed at Naruto.

Naruto side stepped and put a leg out and tripped Kiba he fell on his face, he got back up angrier than ever and attacked again just as Naruto was gathering the energy for a haymaker when a weird guy with his head band tip to the side with silver hair who was watching everything and knew the match was in favor of Naruto grabbed him up and pulled him away from the scene. Everyone was baffled as to where they could have gone. Hinata on the other hand picked up his guitar, skateboard and blazer and decided she would put them in her locker till she met him again.

Naruto looked behind him and said "oh... hey! Kakashi what are you doing here?!"

Naruto was totally confused as to why Kakshi was there

"Hey is there a crime in being a teacher by day and rocker by night."Kakashi said (A/N: Naruto's dad is a famous rocker whose band mates were Kakashi, and Anko,)

"I bet the love of your life is here too" Naruto said teasingly

"Naruto I don't like Anko!!" Kakashi yelled (A/N: Anko probably heard that in the gymnasium.)

"So is that why you guys were making out with the lights off in the back of the tour bu-." Naruto was about to finish till Kakashi placed a hand over his mouth to silence him

"Get to your locker or I send you to principle Jiraiya's office" Kakashi said in a Bored tone

"Wow even Ero-sennin is here this place has truly got it all what else is next?" Naruto said in a very sarcastic tone

INSIDE SCHOOL

"Hey Anko" Naruto said to a fuming Anko who passed by waving him off

"Well my guess is Kakashi's going to be stuck reading that book for a good week because of his comment" Naruto said to no one in particular as he walked down the hall looking for a certain someone with indigo hair he couldn't spot her in time nor get to his locker before the first bell.

CLASS ONE (English)

"Good Mourning class" said Kakashi

Both he and Naruto inwardly sighed upon meeting each other again. Naruto was sitting in the class filled with everyone he saw earlier and then some. He was really hoping to be next to Hinata but lady luck just wasn't on his side he ended up next to Sasuke Uchiha.

Kakashi told them to get to know each other and leave him to his 'work' he opened a draw and took out his little orange book he looked to his left and his right to make sure Anko was out of the way and went about reading in the comfort of his class room. Naruto was annoyed by how Kakashi's face is always in the book so he got up and walked over to the window and sat and just looked on, he had no reason for it but he also had no reason to get to know anybody in this school cause if they found out his father was the best rock star in Konoha then people would hate him and be his friend for the wrong reasons, and love wouldn't be for real, he sat there still looking not noticing a certain someone looking at him from a far she was holding his blazer in her bag his acoustic on her lap and his board in her locker, Kiba was talking to her telling her how beautiful she looked and crap like that. She didn't care at the moment she couldn't stop wondering about the boy with the yellow hair and the crystal blue eyes.

Meanwhile principle Jiraiya made his way down the hall and straight for Kakashi's room. He poked his head I and him and Kakashi exchanged glances.

"Glad to see your doing your work carry on then" He said as he poked his head back out and walked back to the office, everyone sweat drop at the site that had just unfolded.

CLASS TWO (Science)

Class two freaked out any one who a man in that class was because the teacher of the class was a man named Orochimaru with his senior lab assistant Kabuto Yakushi. The reason why class was so creepy because he had long hair that made him look like a girl and he wore weird clothes that just said 'yeah I'm a mad scientist'. Other than that he tended to hit on some of the guys in the class it was a nightmare, and time just seemed to move slower than usual.

IN THE HALLS (going to music)

"Now this is my category" Naruto said to no one (A/N: he's really got to stop talking to himself)

he just then remembered his guitar was no longer around he was panicking till he felt someone tapping his shoulder he turned around and looked to see the lavender eyed girl with a tinge of pink on her cheeks holding his guitar and blazer up to him, he stared at her for a minute he was just amazed at how beautiful she was.

"U-um you left this outside so I picked it up for you. You have music next right? What's your name by the way?"

"Oh me I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and yes i have music next."

"Wait a minute so you must be Konoha's yellow flash's son right from the band!"

"Wow you really know your stuff how about we sit near each other during music, to ...you know get to know each other."

"O-ok, I'm just glad Kiba isn't in my class so he doesn't pick another fight."

"I would've whipped him senseless anyway!" Naruto said pretty loud making a couple of people move a couple of inches away from each other. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at Naruto's bold statement.

THIRD CLASS (Music)

"Welcome everyone to music class!" Iruka greeted "Today I'll give you instrument of choice and you could show me how good you are you could even add vocals if you want, so have fun!"

"Boys he chipper today" Naruto whispered to Hinata not noticing the man with a scar going across the bridge of his nose and styling a brown pony tail come from behind.

"What was that wise guy" Iruka said to Naruto

"Uh oh"

"I want you up First, what's your instrument?"

"Guitar" Naruto stated bluntly

"Show me what you got"

Naruto got to the front of the room sat on a stool that was placed there he was about to start till he said

"Umm Iruka-sensei can I make it a vocal? I'm not really an expert at guitar yet" Naruto stated, with a nod of his head Naruto cleared his throat and began strumming and then sang

**I memorized all the words for you**

**But if you only knew **

**How much that is just not like me **

**I wait up late every night **

**Just to hear your voice**

**But you don't know that's nothing like me , **(He started of strong on this next part)

**You know I wonder have you already figured out **

**All these things I tried to hide**

**All this time I've been hoping you don't find out **

**All these things that I hide on the inside **

"Well that's all I got for now how was it" Naruto said

There was dead silence for a moment until the crowd of student broke out into applause even Iruka was stunned Naruto walked back to his seat next to Hinata who was giving him all the praise she thought he deserved.

Everyone else was going and he was monitoring very closely while listening to what Hinata had to say because he was looking for potential band mate he noticed that the drummer in the room who was a transfer from Suna was a really good drummer, he had red hair and sea foam colored eyes with dark rings around them, Naruto could tell he wasn't much of a talker. He also in the meantime was checking out what the one of the last Uchihas had to offer, Sasuke Uchiha. From the way he handles the guitar he's not just a pretty boy with an un wanted fan club, he was better than Naruto, He showed Iruka his picking his hammerons, pull offs riffs, he made it look like he was playing guitar hero on supper easy. Then there was two Bassists a strange boy who's always wearing a coat and glasses with a straight face that's just so unnatural its scares the hell out of you. And then there was Nara Shikamaru They both had good skills (A/N: I'll let you guys choose which one of them goes in the band.) Naruto just remembered something he had to tell Hinata so he leaned over and whispered to her

"When I'm done with that song your the first person that I want to hear it" Naruto said

She felt so great she wanted to know more about him maybe even here more songs just when she was about to lean over and speak the bell rang.

"I'll tell you later" she said then she ran off to meet with Kiba

* * *

GYM (Boys side of the field)

"Hello my wonderful students are you ready to experience the power of youth!!" Said a man with huge eyebrows, a bowl shaped cut and a smile that seem to sparkle even with out light

Everyone except one boy who looked exactly like the man sweat dropped at this, but then the man said

"I want you all to do great to day so first I want five hundred push ups"

Everyone eyes went a little wide but then the same boy said

"Yosh Gai-sensei!"

He came up to the boy then looked at his chart

"Your name is Rock Lee right?"

"Hai Gai-sensei!"

"Well I can see that the flames of youth burns in you like no other in the gymnasium!"

"Hai Gai-sensei and if I cannot do 500 push ups then I shall do 50 laps around the school on my hands"

Everyone in the gymnasium looked at each other then back at the scene, then suddenly out of nowhere Gai-sensei delivered a powerful punch to Lee sending him in to the dumbbells across the room, everyone's eyes went wide and they jumped back a bit from the scene Gai the replied

"Lee you idiot you cannot leave school grounds and if you did it would take you the rest of school to do it!"

"I'm sorry for my ignorance Gai- sensei!"

"It always breaks me up to hurt one of my pupils"

"It's alright Gai-sensei it was a well deserved punishment"

"I admire your youthfulness Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

They both then engaged in a hug with an odd sunset on the wave's back round,

To say everyone was sick was an understatement and some People were confused by how the site unfolded before them, some people even thought they'd be scarred for life

GYM (Girls side)

"RUN YOU MAGGOTS!! I want to see you sweat the make up off those pretty little faces!" Anko yelled obviously in a pissed off mood

The girls ran around the gym with ferocious speed afraid of what will happen if their gym teacher caught them slaking off. There is four girls were keeping up together and that was Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten who of course was ahead of the bunch but not out of earshot. They were talking about who they were going after this year after their failed attempts in middle school

"I'm going for Sasuke-kun again" She said with huge hearts in her eyes (A/N: Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Choji all went to the same middle school.)

"Ha! Shikamaru is way better and plus Sasuke doesn't like you, remember he said that you guys are friends." Ino said while trying to get her breathing back on track

"Ino you know you didn't get Shikamaru either." Tenten said from in front of them

"Yea Pig in fact Hinata was the only one who actually got hooked up with Kiba" Sakura said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yea and she still head over heels for Kiba right Hinata?"

They waited for a response but it never came Hinata was in her own little world thinking real hard about something

"Umm Hinata are you okay?"

"Yeah sure why wouldn't I?"

"Because the average person doesn't go into long thought while running unless they are focused on running, and we could clearly tell what you were thinking of was defiantly not running, so what's the problem Hinata? Spill it."

"Did we really need the entire explanation forehead, jeez sometimes you could be such a brainiac."

"Well sometimes you act like a loud and obnoxious PIG!"

"Listen FOREHEAD you better hope that my pace doesn't slow down and I catch up with you!"

"Okay I'm going to stop this before it goes any farther than it should!" Tenten interrupted

"Yeah and plus pig this is about Hinata"

'Oh boy back to me' Hinata thought

"Wait a minute, now that I think about it Hinata was in deep thought like that when Kiba first asked her out!" stated Sakura putting together the pieces

"Your right and there was a boy who just came out of nowhere this mourning asking for her name!" stated Tenten

"a-and" Hinata stuttered fearing the worst

"You fell in love all over again!!" shouted Ino

"The blonde boy stole your heart that's so romantic" said Tenten

"I wish our guys stole our hearts" Sakura said in a flat voice

"Yeah but Shikamaru is to lazy and Sasuke is too cool and Neji is just…Neji" said Ino in a sad low voice

"But wait a minute you guys are jumping to conclusions were just friends" Hinata said trying to change were this was all going

"Wow Hinata so you've got two of them which one are you going to pick" stated Ino completely ignore whatever it was Hinata had to say

Hinata couldn't help but blush at such embarrassment she was about to faint until a strange site occurred

Just then Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze came running through the girls gym at full speed form Gai-sensei who currently had a pair of green spandex, and scissors in his hand, Naruto ran and ran the thing is everyone was getting a show because he was only in boxers and a vest. Some girls blushed some just laughed their asses off. Anko soon joined the pursuit and that made Naruto make a sharp turn and bang he crashed into Hinata they toppled over with him on the bottom arms around her waist very tightly in fear that he might hurt her if he let go and the fear of Gai and the spandex every one looked on and time seem to stop their faces were close this left a fainted Hinata, confused Naruto, fuming Kiba, smirking Sasuke, a pissed off Neji, giggling girls, and two mad gym teachers

DING the bell went off Naruto got up and placed Hinata gently on the floor dusted himself off and said

"I can explain everything, First Gai sen-" Naruto was gone like the wind he ran to the lockers only to find a gang of dudes on Kiba's side ready to jump him. First he shook the scary thought of dudes waiting for him in a locker room,bthen He tried to dash back but to no avail he was bound and gagged with a sock.

* * *

JIRAIYA'S OFFICE (during math)

"Wow so all of that happened to you huh?"

"Uh huh"

Jaraiya starts to laugh lecherously as his scribble down in a tiny note pad

"Ok can I leave now Ero-senin?" Naruto said

Jiraiya stopped laughing and threw Naruto a death glare with a twitching eye brow.

"Alright alright ill stop for now, well see ya later I got lunch now." Naruto said dismissing himself from the room

AT LUNCH

Naruto didn't want any school lunch the stuff looked as repulsive as the stuff his father makes

He sat at a table away from the crowds a place where gaara sat it was pretty awkward so they sat in silence until Sasuke came running by huffing and puffing and then hiding under Naruto's table, Naruto was about to comment till Sasuke put a finger to his lips to silence the slightly loud blonde. Sasuke pointed gesturing toward the hordes of girls with hearts in their eyes screaming his name; yes it was his fan club on the prowl.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke with a sadistic smirk Naruto Yelled "He's under the table!"

The girls had gleams in their eyes as he and gaara abandoned the table rather quickly and a shroud of smoke encase the table, all you could hear was Sasuke's yells and threats toward Naruto. Naruto just chuckled as he walked away from the area and over to the exit to go to history class.

HISTORY CLASS

Asuma-sensei was lecturing about long ago about their old shinobi culture the great wars and famous ninjas. Everyone thought it was a load of bull shit as half the class wasn't even paying attention to him especially Shikamaru who was asleep at his desk. Naruto was just waiting for time to go by but it just seems every time he looks at the clock it went even slower.

THE WALK HOME

Every stormed out of the classes as soon as the bell was out. Friends who didn't have the same classes met up and people waiting by the flag pole at 3:00 for a fight was there, girls were giggling and gossiping while dudes walked around like they were cool and usually hung out on the side of the building because they had nothing else to do with their time…yep every things in place alright. Naruto glided across the ground on his bord taking in his serene surroundings on the way home. The breeze gently hit him giving off a soothing sensation, he lookat the trees that stood real tall and all the flowers in a nearby flower bed. Naruto was feeling great till a loud commotion came his way.

It was Sasuke sprinting for his life before he dived into some nearby bushes next to Naruto. Naruto grinned again and Sasuke gave him a glare,this happened till the girls came over and asked Naruto if he had saw Sasuke go by

Naruto replied saying "He said something bout going to south Konoha district, he also said first one there is betrothed to him….Oh yeah he might be a little hard to find so make sure you search through tomorrow ok."

The girls first looked at him like he was stupid, did he really think they would fall for such a lie just then Naruto picked up his cell phone out is bag and said

"Hello…Oh hey Sasuke …you say that your looking for a caterer to set up plans for the future wedding …Oh I tell um." Naruto hung up and looked at them they were already half way down the block yelling things like "Sasuke wait for me!"

Naruto then looked over to Sasuke who was sitting in a fetal position Naruto called him and Sasuke looked up to see the blonde standing there with him hand outstretched to him Sasuke took the hand and was helped up by Naruto.

"You know you owe me one now right?" Naruto said

Sasuke looked at Naruto a said "alright what the hell is it dobe"

"Well teme my father is the famous rock star 'The Yellow Flash' and I plan to surpass him in the Rocker world and although this pains me I need your help Uchiha-teme"

Still walking Naruto didn't know Sasuke lived so close to him. Focusing on his surroundings again he noticed he was on his block of the suburbs. He was looking at some of the nice three and two story houses, but one cream house with big fences like one of those castles towered over the rest and from his vision there seemed to be a princess in the top window, her back was turned and she looked to be undressing. As if she turned to Naruto's Direction. Naruto reacted on impulse and jumped into the nearest bushes he could find and spied. It was Hinata she turned around and Naruto found a tricle of blood coming down his nose she was looking beautiful in just a bra an-(A/N: wait a minute this is suppose to be rated T )

Naruto walk into his house and his father greeted him saying

"Got a call from Jiraya…that's my boy you bad ass you!"

"Well thanks dad, I think"

"No really I mean my first day didn't even sound half as exciting as this at your age."

Naruto gave his dad a toothy grin

"So did you use the Namikaze Charm?"

"well if you want to call it that" Naruto said with a little blush

"LIE"

"WHAT!" Naruto said taking a step back

"From what I heard from Kakashi you were putting the moves on my boss's daughter"

"Wait a minute that's your boss's daughter?! Why the hell didn't I know?!" Naruto said

"Well maybe it's the fact that you've never met my boss, tell me did I hit the nail on the head?"

"Ha ha, funny"

"Any way you ready for those lessons?"

"Hell yeah im gonna be better than you dad so you better watch out!"

"Stop talking about it and prove it to me, get your gear.

Naruto ran upstairs grabbed his axe and came down stairs he and Minato jammed all night long

* * *

R&R please

Tell me what you think some constructive criticism would be good

See ya

* * *


	2. The Yellow Flash's Concert

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any bands songs

* * *

The lights flashed and the crowd roared, he looked out to the crowd and said

"I'm going to dedicate this next song to my girl out there."

**I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you**

**Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words**

**I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'as I bleed my heart out to show**

He stepped down from the stage and put a hand to her face and sang

**And I won't let go**

Just then thunder boomed and awoken the young blonde from his dreams. Naruto looked over to the alarm clock and sighed

"Stupid thunderstorm waking me up before time on a Friday"

Naruto looked at the clock again and said "eh might as well" he got up looked out the window to see the sky overcome by darkness and many rain droplets crashing into the streets

He sighed again "Maybe dad will let me kick it at home if I play sick"

Naruto put on his best sick face and went downstairs only to find no burning eggs, no cursing, and no dad, all that was there was a letter on the table.

The letter said….

Naruto I have a tour today with the band, I've left you two tickets, just take a friend for once, oh yeah there's breakfast in the fridge , after my tour is over I'll teach you some more techniques alright, I'll be gone for a week so see you

Love Dad,

P.S: Go to school.

"Damn" Naruto said

Naruto went upstairs to get ready adding boots and a leather jacket to his normal attire. He went back down stairs to leave when he remembered there's 'breakfast' in the fridge.

"Yuck, I'm not in the mood to fight off my breakfast this morning, ill just have to get school breakfast."

Forgetting about the surprise in the fridge he grabbed an umbrella and ran through the door.

Opening the umbrella he walked over to his now usual waiting spot the Hyuga compound, ever since he and Hinata found out they lived close to each other they thought since they are friends they can walk to school and hang out like friends.

* * *

For the past couple of weeks this was how it was, although Naruto wanted to be more than just friend, he had to know his boundaries and respect Hinata. Just then Hinata ran out of the compound and gave Naruto a warm smile and said

"Hi Naruto"

"Hey Hinata"

She opened the umbrella and they walked for a couple of minutes until one powerful wind blew and Hinata's Umbrella was turned to a wreck, and blew away. (A/N: has that ever happened to anyone, yea it's a bitch)Naruto quickly sheltered Hinata with his umbrella they were real close arm to arm, he had to admit he was kind of glad the wind blew her umbrella to shreds.

"Thank yo-" she couldn't finish because thunder boomed and Hinata quickly grabbed Naruto's Arm tightly.

"Yes" Naruto muttered

"What?" Hinata asked

"Umm I said your welcome" he said with a slight blush

"Oh"

"The reason why I'm so scared is because my mother died on a day like this."

"I'm really sorry about your mother Hinata"

"It's alright"

"No it's not alright" he said he pulled her into a tight hug telling her

"When my mother died I wasn't alright but when I got a hug from some one that I know cares about me it made me feel a little bit better, so from me to you I hope this makes you feel a little bit better knowing that I care about you and your feelings" (A/N: I don't know I tried to throw in one of those Naruto speeches lol)

To say Hinata was speechless was an understatement, and the fact that she was blushing a dark shade of red didn't make it any better

* * *

For the rest of walk they walked side by side comfortable with each others company, unknowing to the fact that a Hiashi Hyuga was watching the whole scene unfold before his eyes and plotting on what he should do about it, he turned and walked to his office.

As Naruto and Hinata walked in bliss they met up with Sasuke.

"Well isn't this a cozy scenery" Sasuke said with a smirk

Naruto and Hinata both looked away with a slight blush on their faces

"Just as I thought" Sasuke said again

"Shut the hell up teme!" Naruto turned and yelled to him

"you said something dobe?" Sasuke said ignoring the 'teme' statement, which enraged Naruto more.

"Damn you Sasuke-teme!"

He handed Hinata the Umbrella and lunged at Sasuke, but just like what Naruto did with Kiba Sasuke simply used Naruto's blind rage against him and side step while Naruto fell comically to the ground.

Hinata first cringed at the site but then thought about the past events, she knew not to get involved her friends arguments or 'competitions'

Sasuke had a tinge of remorse for making his friend fall and put a hand out to Naruto this would prove to be his downfall as Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled him to the floor in the same puddle he was in. They both got up all soaked and called it a draw.

Naruto then walked back to Hinata thinking there would be that sweet bliss they were walking in like before…boy was he wrong every time he got close to going under the umbrella he never actually made it under.

"Hinata?" he asked with confusion written all over his face

"Sorry Naruto but your all wet, and I can't get wet" Hinata said with a giggle

Sasuke smirked at what Hinata said and at Naruto's facial expression (A/N: laughing would just be out of character)

"And were suppose to be friends Hinata" Naruto stated with a pouting face.

* * *

They made it to school and Sasuke and Naruto split up with Hinata to go to their lockers. Over the same past couple of weeks Sasuke and Naruto has become more brotherly, Naruto's dad just thinks of Sasuke as another son, Naruto and Sasuke are always hanging out, having competitions, arguments, rivalries and those other stuff that brothers do.

"It really sucks that is a Friday and it's raining cats and dogs." Naruto said

"Hn" Sasuke said putting in his headphone for his Zune

"What you listening to?"

"Dragon force, through the fire and flames" he replied

"Cool, he grabbed the other headphone and listen to the professionals at work, they listened until the bell rang and they made their way to their first class, Naruto was kind of looking forward to the day since there was going to be substitutes and no principle for a couple of days.

As Sasuke and Naruto made their way down the hall Sasuke noticed that Naruto was starting to get very popular I mean not as popular as he was but popular, people giving him hand shakes, and saying "Dude" and "What's up" and "How's it going".

Now that he thought about it the blonde is the biggest trouble maker in the school all his pranks were successful. People hardly cared that his father was famous it was just the fact that Naruto was a cool person to be around, sure he's loud and sometimes a little dense but when you get passed all that he's pretty cool.

Sasuke could remember the those pranks like they were yesterday though the first one was to Iruka-sensei he pulled it off by putting soap and water in all the tuba players instruments and cut all of Iruka's Guitar strings.

Another time Kakashi was prepared and tried to catch Naruto with glue in his seat, when Naruto sat down he couldn't move but the same thing went for Kakashi he didn't even know Naruto put glue on his chair, they both looked at each other and Naruto replied

"Heh, heh, great minds think alike huh"

"Naruto!!" Kakashi yelled

The next prank was to both Kakashi and Jiraiya. You could hear Naruto's laugh as they echoed through the Hallways, he photo copied all the pages to make out tactics and spread them through out the school.

And one that really freaked everyone including the prankster was when Naruto wrote a love letter from Kabuto to Orochimaru. It was funny but the fact that the two had no problems or complaints scared the hell out of everyone.

The most recent prank was when he switched Gai's spandex with regular clothing, boy did the flames of youth burn that day, Gai went crazy.

* * *

Naruto's classes for the day were pretty normal except the fact of Kakashi, Anko, and Jiraiya not being there since they are on tour with the yellow flash.

When Naruto got outside it was still raining. He stood waiting for Hinata and Sasuke. He thought to himself during the wait, thinking about how he defaced the fifths statue in the front of the school, I'll always have time for fun and games but I better not slip up dad did say "if you want tickets you better keep passing"

Naruto was starting to lose patience till he saw Sasuke and they went about there greeting

"Dobe"

"Teme"

They stood there talking about bands and stuff like that, until there she was Hinata and a whole group of girls Sasuke started to panic until he noticed it was Tenten, Sakura, and Ino. The reason why they were with her was because one there are going to be a sleep over at Hinata's place and two they were kind of curious as to why Hinata has been turning down going to the mall after school.

Everyone walked in an awkward silence, since it's usually Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke walking home together so Naruto tried to break the silence.

"So anyone saw what I did to the statue of the hokage, hilarious right?"

The three girls looked at him like he was a loser and Hinata giggled upon remembering.

"Talk about something interesting dumbass"

"Listen here teme-"

Sakura cut in "Naruto you're annoying"

Ino added her two cents "Not to mention an immature pervert."

"Ouch"

"Come to think of it you did pull that prank with those perverted novels." Tenten said in a matter of fact way of speaking

"Umm Sakura I heard Lee is trying to find you." Sasuke said changing the subject

"Probably to ask me out again but don't worry Sasuke my heart will always belong to you." She said with hearts in her eyes

"Sorry no interested" he said turning around so no one would see the tinge of pink on his cheeks

"oooh burn!" Naruto yelled

Naruto ended up feeling Sakura's wrath and once again ended up on the wet pavement.

* * *

It was now time for everyone to say their goodbyes and they split Naruto told Sasuke to come to his dad's concert with him and Sasuke gave his usual response

"Hn"

"Then it's a yes, Meet me here at 8:00"

* * *

Naruto was all set he had on a dark orange hoody with the word Fender in black going across the torso, some dark blue worn fitted jeans, and lastly some dark blue and black Nike dunks. He let his hair hang in the usual messy fashion.

Naruto hoped down stairs grabbed the two tickets and ran to the door as soon as he opened the door Sasuke was sitting on the porch with his zune in his ear, he was wearing a black tee with the Uchiha crest on the back, some dark wash Levis jeans, with black vans that had a big skull on the side, and he also put a nice touch with the black bangles with the spikes he was wearing, he turned around and said to Naruto

"Don't we look very colorful" he said in a mocking tone

"Dammit I was in a good mood to, let's go you teme I'll have a comeback prepared later."

Naruto and Sasuke were talking about starting a band but who were the band members really going to be?

Naruto and Sasuke dismissed the thought and Naruto was just thinking about Hinata while they passed her house.

* * *

Hinata and her friends frantically scurried around the room looking for what they were going to were to the Yellow Flash's concert.

Ino was pretty much done because she's real good with fashion. She sat there with here hair in the usual style pony tail and a long bang. She also styled a red and black checkered shirt that that shown off her midriff and a black skirt with socks that came up to her thigh, with red and black checkered vans. She then spoke out to the others

"Maybe since we can't you guys can't think of any thing to wear, we should just were the same format but in different styles, Tenten could were slacks and a long black and a white checkered shirt, and Hinata can wear long checkered skirt with a shirt with some type of design on it, and Sakura three words pink, white, and black there you have it you wardrobe is ready."

"I guess blondes aren't as dumb as they say" said Tenten

"Except for Naruto" Sakura added

Everyone laughed except for Hinata

"Hey Hinata why aren't you laughing with us"

"Because it wasn't funny and Naruto's my friend"

"Hinata" said Tenten

"Yes"

"Do you still like Kiba?"

"Umm yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well lately I've notice since this kid Naruto came into the picture you've been neglecting Kiba and have been very clingy to Naruto."

"what is the problem if I hang out with a friend?"

"you guys act more like boyfriend and girlfriend then friends" Ino added

"Ino can we just drop the subject we're going to be late"

* * *

AT THE CONCERT

The crowd roared and Chanted Minato's Name as he began to play his guitar at high speeds, and Kakashi on the drums complimented well, Anko join in with her guitar and Jiraiya on the bass everything fell perfectly with Minato's voice

**In fields where nothing grew but weeds,  
I found a flower at my feet,  
bending there in my direction.  
I wrapped a hand around its stem  
and pulled until the roots gave in,  
finding there what I've been missing.  
And I know...**

**So I tell myself, I tell myself, it's wrong.  
There's a point we pass from which we can't return.  
I felt the cold rain of the coming storm...**

**All because of you,  
I haven't slept in so long.  
When I do I dream  
of drowning in the ocean;  
longing for the shore  
where I can lay my head down.  
I'll follow your voice;  
all you have to do is  
shout it out!**

**Inside my hands these petals browned;  
dried up falling to the ground,  
but it was already too late now.  
I pushed my fingers through the earth,  
returned this flower to the dirt;  
so it could live, I walked away now.  
But I know...**

**Not a day goes by when I don't feel this burn.  
There's a point we pass from which we can't return.  
I felt the cold rain of the coming storm...**

**All because of you,  
I haven't slept in so long.  
When I do I dream  
of drowning in the ocean;  
longing for the shore  
where I can lay my head down.  
I'll follow your voice;  
all you have to do is  
shout it out!**

**All because of you.  
All because of you.**

**All because of you,  
I haven't slept in so long.  
When I do I dream  
of drowning in the ocean;  
longing for the shore  
where I can lay my head down.  
Inside these arms of yours.**

**All because of you  
I believe in angels.  
Not the kind with wings,  
no, not the kind with halos;  
the kind that bring you home  
when home becomes a strange place.  
I'll follow your voice;  
all you have to do is  
shout it out!**

The music died their and everyone cheered like their was no tomorrow, everyone started to chant "another…another"

"You want an encore!"

"Hell Yea!!" everyone yelled

Kakashi started on the drums then it was Anko and Jiraya's turn Now Minato Sang

**Lay down, sleep my little darling  
I'll be nothing when you're gone  
Lay down just like in a coffin  
Then I'll have nothing but a song  
Could I leave you in a coffin for real  
And just leave you in a church  
Lay down  
Leave you'll be lonely  
I know I won't go  
Lay down  
Sleep you'll be lonely  
I know I won't go  
It's not my turn**

**Lay down, this pain will be long gone**  
**With the absence of your breath  
I know that you loved me  
But I can't love you when you're dead  
So I'll leave you in that coffin for God  
And I'll leave you in the dirt  
Lay down  
Leave you'll be lonely  
I know I won't go  
Lay down  
Sleep you'll be lonely  
I know I won't go  
Lay down before me  
I know I won't go  
It's not my turn**

"Wow your dad's band is great" Sasuke said

"I know and when we get our band together it'll be way better" Naruto said with excitement

The girls were in the lounge in the VIPs just listening and enjoying

"Our school should have concerts like these if only someone was brave enough" Tenten said

"I'm pretty sure Naruto can do it runs in his jeans" Hinata said remembering the first day

"You even know his jean size Hinata wow" Ino said

"No Ino she taking about music class on the first day when my Sasuke shown Naruto up" Sakura said

"Oh boy here she goes with the Sasuke thing again" Tenten said

Now it was getting towards the end of the show and Minato wanted to close it out with a dedication to his deceased wife everyone bowed their heads in respect especially Sasuke and Naruto, Sasuke knew how much a mother and family could mean to someone considering the fact he has no more family thanks to the deranged gunman Itachi and his ring leader Madara Uchiha, they were partners in crime alright (A/N: my bad back to minato)

Anko and Jiraiya hit it off with there instruments then Kakashi with the snares and then Minato sang in a voice that would break anyone down in tears and calm the most deranged animal

**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know****  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**

**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**

**So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know**

**I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go**

Minato looked guilty after the crowd was quiet it seemed like he needed to get something off his chest when he looked down at Naruto but that all changed soon when Fireworks exploded, everything was perfect the crowd was in tears and roared real loudly at another legendary performance by the Yellow Flash

* * *

After the concert everyone who didn't have a VIP ticket had to leave the boys left, and although the girls had VIP tickets Hinata's dad told them come home after.

NARUTO'S PLACE

"I'm crashing here tonight" Sasuke said

"Fine with me but your going to get smacked in every 360 game possible tonight" Naruto said with one of his trademark grins

"Don't tell me that was your comeback because I can't beat you with only one hand on the controller."

"You're on teme"

"Watever you say dobe"

* * *

Please R&R

Oh yeah the songs are as followed SUM 41-With Me, RISE AGAINST-The Good Left Undone, PRIESTESS-Lay Down, and NICKELBACK-Far Away

See ya later dudes and dudettes


	3. The sleep over

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long...school work can really be a bitch some times...also thanks to those who Reviewed...enjoy

* * *

"Damn it, damn it, damn it" Naruto said

"Heh, heh, heh" laughed the cool voice

"If you use that power up I swear I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled

"You're too late Naruto"

"Nooooo!!"

Sasuke moved the Guitar controller in his hands upwards and the guitar board on the screen turned electric blue and Sasuke nailed every note and just out played Naruto altogether.

"Damn you teme"

"That's the sixth time beating you on through the fire and flames on expert dobe"

"Best 7out of 13"

"No"

"Come on" Naruto pleaded

"…"

"Damn no answer that's a definite no"

"Damn we have a house to ourselves, an X-box 360, food for days; this life sucks with only two people." Sasuke said

"Hey maybe we could call up the girls and then-"

"Wow they were right you are a pervert." Sasuke said cutting off Naruto completely

"I was going to say and play DDR"

"…"

"Exactly so who's the pervert in this situation"

"Ok so we call up Sakura and the others"

"Why was Sakura's name the first and only name to come out of your mouth?"

Sasuke looked away face slightly red never giving the blonde a response

"AH HA just as I thought!"

"Shut the hell up"

"Ok ok that's enough teasing for now" Naruto said

Sasuke pick up his cell phone and first called the Hyuga estate

"Hello"

Sasuke quickly threw the phone at Naruto hitting him in the chest, Naruto threw him a death glare but Sasuke just shrugged it of and went on his way

"Hello…no response I'm hanging up"

"No wait!"

"Who is this?"

"It's me Naruto"

"Oh Naruto…what the hell do you want"

"That wasn't very nice"

"I'm hanging up"

"Ok ok, it a sleep over at my place, you, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara and I al-"

"Sleep over with all dudes, sausage fest"

"Well if you could've let me finish I was going to ask you to invite Hinata and the oth-"

"No"

"What?"

"My uncle would not approv-"

"Just break some rules, come on"

"I said No, now goodbye"

"You know… me and Sasuke are starting a band you could get to swing your hair around while you perform"

"We'll be there at 9:00"

"Ok we have a party."

Naruto started to dial numbers for his good 'friends' Shikamaru and Gaara

* * *

"Gaara, dude welcome to my home!"

"…"

"Ok…any way Shikamaru how's it been?"

"Troublesome"

"Well everything seems normal" Sasuke said

The group decided to wait until Neji and the others arrived, but in the process they became so bored: Sasuke sat in a corner with a bass just trying out a new instrument for a change, and Gaara was reading a book called "To Be Loved." all the while Shikamaru was sleeping on the living room couch while Naruto was slouched over asleep surrounded by many empty instant ramen cups.

Just then the door opened and the five looked up to see five dark figures approach

"Naruto did you leave the door unlocked?" Sasuke questioned

"No...Well I don't think I did… oh well"

"What do mean "oh well" we could be killed right now!" He said strangling the blonde for his stupidity

"Calm down Sasuke it's just us" Hinata said saving her blonde friend from near death

* * *

Everyone got comfortable while they did activities such as DDR which the guys lost horribly to the girls, then they played stuff like Guitar Hero 3, Halo 3, Gears of war…you know the works

Everyone was having a great time but they were fading fast its was hitting about 2:00 in the mourning

"Come on guys when you come to a sleep over your not actually suppose to sleep!"

Naruto went over to his stereo system and put on a loud song **Fire fly by Breaking Benjamin**, he then started to play the air guitar not thinking about what anyone else thought but then next thing he knew Hinata was also up jamming on the air guitar also at first he was shocked cause he didn't think anyone would join in but he just kept rocking away and lip syncing. Eventually everyone got up either out of annoyance or out of excitement.

"Just like Naruto to get a room full of half dead people to wake up" Shikamaru said

After everyone was restless all of a sudden Neji approached Naruto with the most serious face

"Hey… umm Naruto you got a minute" Neji said a bit unsure

"Yeah Neji what's up"

"Well about that band thin-" Neji was about to finish

"You really want to swing your hair don't you Neji?! That's so cute" Tenten said

"That's not it!" Neji said with a blush

"Then what is it" Gaara finally spoke up

Everyone looked at him with a shocked expression on their faces

"What?... I do have a voice you know" Gaara said

"Anyway…If you want to get in you got to tryout" Naruto stated

"Hey Naruto do you have a mic?

"Wow the questions that blonde pigs ask these days." Sakura said shaking her head (A/N: I have nothing against blondes.)

"What?" Ino asked

"Honestly you really don't understand Ino?" Shikamaru questioned

She was quiet

"N-a-r-u-t-o-'s daddy is a m-u-s-i-c-i-a-n meaning he has m-u-s-i-c-a-l equipment… got it"

"I hate you guy s" Ino said

Everyone laughed as they made their way to the indoor stage

When they stepped in there were seats for the audience, a good sized stage, a bar, and a whole bunch of musical equipment.

Everyone was in awe at what they saw, Naruto offered the women front row seats, but they didn't laugh at his humor

'Tough crowd' Naruto thought

"Anyway…now Neji using mine and Sasuke's expertise w-"

"You mean my expertise" Sasuke cut in

"Ignoring that, well help you with the song" Naruto said handing Neji the sheet music

"Okay… I understand but we need a drummer and a bassist" Neji stated

"That's why we're here." Shikamaru stated

"How'd you kn-"

"I'm not dense like you Naruto"

"Okay….Hey!" Naruto said as realization dawned on him

"Umm Naruto what song will you guys be playing?" Hinata asked nicely

"Well Tenten it's a song called I miss you." Naruto said

"Sasuke misses me all the time right Sasuke?"

"uggh" Sasuke muttered

They got up on stage and Ino yelled out "SHIKAMARU HIT THEM WITH YOUR 16 RIFF COMBO!!"

"Troublesome girl"

"Neji show them the voice of the Hyuga clan, you guys should hear him in chorus." Tenten said

Neji just sort of hid his face from showing his cheeks all flustered

"Oh, so no love for Gaara huh?" Gaara said in a flat tone

"Gaara I'm going to find you a girl friend with sanity and social skills." Naruto said

"Okay hold on while I fix my mic." Naruto said then he turned around while Sasuke called the other members on stage around and whispered something to the others. Everyone went back to their positions and Naruto said

"Alright 1, 2, 3!"

Gaara and Sasuke started on a heavy metal type Note then Neji started

**My cock is much bigger than yours,**

**  
my cock can walk right through the door **

**  
with a feeling so pure...**

**  
It's got you screaming back for mo-**

"STOP! What the hell was that?"

Everyone except Gaara was laughing.

"I didn't expect this from you Neji! And I sure as Hell didn't expect you to egg him on Gaara…But you!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke

"You're behind all this aren't you teme!" Naruto said and Sasuke just gave a smirk of satisfaction

"Do it right this time."

Everyone was surprised at Naruto's sudden mature demeanor; they all thought 'he must be serious about his music.' Although everyone knew he was one of the most immature people they knew, and when school comes back around he'll be back to his old self.

Finally Gaara started then it was Naruto on acoustic and the Shikamaru on bass Then Neji sang

**(I miss you miss you)  
Hello there the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in background of the morgue**  
**The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never end**

**I miss you, I miss you **

Naruto then started his part

**Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders  
catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
And hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
stop this pain tonight  
****  
****Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
**_**x3**_**  
**  
**(I miss you, I miss you)**

**(I miss you, I miss you)**

**(I miss you, I miss you)**

"WOW YOU GUYS WERE GREAT!" yelled Ino

"What do you expect from Sasuke and the Sasukettes" Sasuke said with confidence

"Excuse me" Naruto said

"The Sasukettes" Sasuke repeated

"Hell no teme!!" Naruto yelled

They argued until everyone decided it was time to turn in for the night

* * *

Naruto woke up to smell something really great

"Reminds me of moms cooking"

He brushed his teeth and made his way down stairs, what he saw when he went down was an angel cooking breakfast. Naruto put his hand under his chin and leaned on a counter to watch her cook.

When she finally turned a round she was startled

"Oh Naruto, don't scare me like that"

"You know you didn't have to make breakfast."

"I know it's a bad habit I guess"

"Boy you would make a good wife with how great this cooking smells" Naruto stated

She blushed at the comment "T-thank you Naruto"

The moment was ruined by a nosy bunch who watched the whole scene unfold

"Aww how cute" Tenten said

Both Naruto and Hinata blushed

"Just remember your ONLY friends."

"Just like a Hyuga to think lowly of the of the heir when she's already going out with someone." Shikamaru said not missing what Neji really meant

"Yeah lighten up Neji" Ino said

"Speaking of this matter, when was the last time you've seen Kiba?" Gaara asked Hinata making everyone else think

"He makes a good point where is Kiba huh Hinata?" Sakura asked

'He told me something about a meeting for the mixed martial arts meet." Hinata said in a not so sure voice

Sakura leaned over to Sasuke and said "There isn't mixed martial arts till next month."

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and said "Oh well he'll turn up

* * *

Neji then declared they watch an extremely scary movie everyone said ok but there was no response from Naruto.

Everyone sat in the movie room under their covers as they watched intently everyone was just captivated by how that women was able to avoid so many dangers in her path.

The young blonde walked down the extremely dark hall not knowing the horrors that await her

"No…no don't do it." Naruto muttered

"Shut up baka!" Ino said

Just then a hand popped from out of the ground and everyone jumped at the sight

"AHHHHHHH!" came a girly shriek

"Who let out that girly scream." asked Sasuke

Everyone turned their attention from the screen and looked over at Naruto

"Heh heh…my bad." he said a little embarrassed

Ignoring that they turned back to the screen to see the credits roll down the screen as the creepy music played. They al turned to Naruto with death glares and low growls

"Wait you could always search the ending on youtube wait NOOO!" Naruto yelled

Just then blankets were thrown over his head while everyone kicked and beat him

* * *

"Now, its time for truth or dare!" Sakura declared

"Troublesome women."

"What was that Shikamaru?"

"…"

"Thought so lazy ass"

"So Sasuke truth or dare?" Naruto said with a devilish grin

"No" he said getting up from the circle and walking away

"Scaredy cat"

"What was that?" He said turning around with fire in his eyes

'Got him now' Naruto thought

"What's the Dare?" Sasuke asked

"Put on a monkey suit and be my servant…First order get some Ramen iight jeeves." Naruto said

"Hell No if anything you should be getting me ramen since I'm so much better than you." Sasuke countered

"Touché Sasuke, you damn party pooper, how about you make love to Sakura in th-"

"What the hell Naruto you damn pervert!" Sasuke yelled while putting Naruto in a chokehold and trying hard to fight the blush creeping onto his cheeks

Everyone laughed except for Sakura who sat with a red face and a small smile looking like she was lost in her thoughts Naruto Noticed this got out of the chokehold and went in front of her, pointed and yelled

"HENTAAAIII!!" he then laughed maniacally brining her out her thoughts also erupting a massive amount of pain to his face.

"Okay… I see my dares are harmful to no one else except myself so Sasuke I dare you to kiss Sakura, and I'm done for the night he said moving the ice pack onto the folded flesh over his eye.

Sasuke was reluctant at first but then he moved in they got closer and closer everyone was watching fiercely, till all of a sudden Sasuke moved his face an said

"I think I'll take truth."

"Damn." both Naruto and Sakura said at the same time

A few dares later it came down to Neji

"Neji I dare you to dress up like a geisha." Ino said while Tenten snickered bringing out all the materials

Neji's eyes went wide and he ran and hid somewhere where Ino and Tenten couldn't find him

"Now that Neji's out the way, Hinata truth or dare?" Sakura said

"Dare." Hinata said pretty confidently

"Ooo someone is a little over confident." Tenten stated

"I dare you to go into that closet for ten minutes…"

"That doesn't seem so bad." Hinata said

"With Naruto." She added

The ramen Naruto was slurping suddenly fell back into his bowl

"Wait but I can't –" Hinata was trying to say

"To late a dare is a dare Hinata" Sakura said pushing her and Naruto to a closet

"If I may interject." Naruto said trying to sound smart

"Shut the hell up Naruto!" Sakura then said

Sakura and Sasuke pushed them into the only non air conditioned, and the most crowded closet, just to try and make the moment good.

In the closet

"So Hinata…"

"Y-yeah Naruto."

"How bout those Konoha flame heads?" Naruto asked

"They're good I guess" she responded

"Yeah…uh huh." He chuckled nervously

Outside the closet everyone was listening intently snickering at Naruto attempt at making small talk

"The Flame heads? Boy do they suck" Gaara said

Everyone looked at Gaara and sweat dropped

"What? ...The Suna Sand Scorpions are way better." Gaara said

"Shut up Gaara." Sasuke said

"…" Gaara said nothing (A/N: damn so a guy cant even voice his opinion lol)

Back in the closet, Naruto and Hinata found themselves in some of the worst positions because that was Minato's supply closet.

"OW!"

"Sorry Naruto." Hinata murmured as she tried to get her knee out of the young boys crotch (A/N: Damn!)

"oh don't worry about it." he said in a little voice because of the pain

They moved around some more

"Naruto this position doesn't feel right." Hinata said with a blush on her face

"My bad"

Just then Naruto and Hinata heard from the inside of the closet some yells, some rambling, and crashing, then a bright light shined into the dark hurting Hinata and Naruto's eyes revealing four figures.

"Oh" Naruto started

"Crap" Hinata finished

* * *

Minato looked at all the teenagers with disgust especially Neji who was currently in make up.

"It's not what it looks like alright" Neji tried to testify in his case

Ignoring that Minato started "Naruto I'm ashamed, I come home expecting to be greeted with open arms only to find you had a sleep over with your friends , and what makes it worst you were in the closet with my bosses daughter and you have his nephew cross dressing-"

"NOT CROSS DRESSING!!" Neji yelled

Ignoring that again he continued "And you had all that fun… Without me Damn Naruto you know I love being a host of parties, Lets get this started up again!" He yelled pumping his fist in the air.

"Just when I thought Minato was acting a little grown he proved me wrong once again." Kakashi said getting dragged off by Anko somewhere

"I knew he wasn't going to punish me." Naruto said to Sasuke

"Then why are there still beads of sweat on your head and why does the top half of your shirt look like you were bobbing for apples." Sasuke said with a smirk

"No reason." Naruto then fainted from all that built up fear his dad made him feel from the 'scolding' he received

That night was really fun, Minato really knew how to keep everyone excited, He made sure he gave them a proformance, he also made sure he teased Hinata and Naruto and make fun of Neji, Jiraiya was jotting down some ideas in his book he got from that closet scene between Naruto and Hinata, Anko and Kakashi was in a room some where, but only the Lord himself knew what they were doing (A/N: And since this is rated T I wont go into any further detail...) Man that Night was considered the greatest….But too bad there's school the next day

Don't forget to review, I'll be back soon with Chapter 4


	4. announcement, Bands, and ramen

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

It was a beautiful day at Sandaime memorial High school, and Naruto sat next to his friend Hinata twiddling his thumbs because Iruka said he had an announcement to tell

"I'M SOOOO BORED." Naruto whined real loudly

"Naruto you have to have patience." Iruka responded

"BUT I WANNA PLAY MY GUITAR!" He whined again, Hinata this time giggled at his childish antics

"Naruto if you don't shut up I fail you." He said in a plain tone and a vein throbbing at his head

"Wont be the first time." Naruto commented smartly

"What was that?" Iruka asked

"Nothing." The blonde said as he reluctantly closed his trap

"Finally…anyway class my announcement is The five great Nations most prestigious schools are holding a battle of the bands, we will be choosing the best band out of the school and putting you guys up against the Nations best so bring you're 'A' game to the audition, so we can bring home the gold, And also the winners will get to perform With Konoha's very Yellow Flash on stage.

Everyone turned their heads towards Naruto.

"Is there a problem?!" Naruto yelled at them

"Everyone turned their not wanting to piss off the young blonde

"Troublesome"

"…" was Gaara's response

"Hn" Sasuke agreed

* * *

"Hinata my band is going to be so great!!" Naruto said very enthusiastically

"I know, you guys sounded great the other day, but you know this event for ninth graders right? She said

"Yeah…So?" he asked

"Neji's in tenth grade."

It took a while for the hamster in Naruto's head to run but it did.

He grabbed his head in frustration and yelled

"I DON'T HAVE A BACKUP!!"

"So I'm backup am I?" Neji asked appearing out of nowhere

"Umm…well it's my band." Naruto said making a good point

"But I thought it was Sasuke and the Sasukettes?" Sasuke asked also appearing out of nowhere sounding a little disappointed

"I already told you, Hell No You Teme! Are you hard of hearing or something?"

Shikamaru Watched on as he saw an argument getting ready to erupt between the two so he decided to cut in

"This is such a bore; I don't even want to enter this stupid thing." He said lazily while rubbing the side of his neck

"Wait Shikamaru! You can't do that, that'll leave just…me, Gaara, and Sasuke."

He said counting off his fingers in the process

"So, have fun…I'm gone." Shikamaru said getting ready to walk away

"Damn lazy ass."

"Yep" Shikamaru agreed

"Just know, when I need a bassist you're the first person I'm coming to." Naruto said to him

They shook on it but when Naruto turned around him, Sasuke, and Gaara met the most unusual site. It was Shino standing in front of Naruto with bass in hand

"Huh… Shino?"

A tear came to his eye and he ran away

"I'm going to guess he wanted to be bassist" Sasuke said

"Uh huh" Gaara agreed

"Wow scary." Naruto said

"I hate the people in this school sometimes" Sasuke commented

* * *

"Hey guys I just realized something" Naruto said

"YOU DID?!" they said sounding shocked

"Real freaking funny guys…anyway were just like that band with three guys." Naruto told them

"Naruto that was just plain stupid." Sasuke stated bluntly

"Yea Naruto there are group with only three members like Nirvana, Green day, and Sum 41, also-"

"Stop! ... That's the group I'm talking about, Sum 41" Naruto said

"Yeah their cool…but you know that guy is married to Avril Lavigne?" Gaara asked

"Yeah I know…but did you know Ashley Simpson is engaged to Pete Wentz!" Naruto told Gaara

"Whoa I thought it was just a rumor." Gaara said

"Yea me to when-"

"What the hell is this?! You guys got to be kidding me gossiping, next thing you know you guys are going to be sitting down to take a piss!" Sasuke exclaimed

"ok, ok lets try to get some practice since its only going to be the three of us anyway." Naruto said

"Yeah cause all we got is Guitars and drums." Sasuke said

"Let's do some metal or something." Gaara said

"Ok so let's try this song then, Naruto instructed them and tried to use certain examples till they finally got what he was looking for.

'My first step to becoming the worlds best rock star anyone's ever seen' Naruto thought as the started off

Naruto then Started after they both began

**Guarding yourself from the love of another  
Left you with nothing tonight  
Why does it sound like the devil is laughing  
Leaving me haunted tonight  
You did decide**

**Now I want you, when you're gone, and now it's like  
You're holding something just in front of me  
Well then, I can't allow this to become another  
One of those times that I'm left in the cold, dead  
There's no compromise  
Just another tie  
I know I need to sever**

**Guarding yourself from the love of another  
Left you with nothing tonight  
Why does it sound like the devil is laughing  
Leaving me haunted tonight  
You did decide**

**Ever haunted, by the trappings of this life  
Sweet redemption, just in front of me  
Well now, it seems once again that I've lost another  
One of the one's that have broke through the wall  
Damned  
Fate won't compromise  
I have sold my soul,  
And now the devil's laughing  
You did decide**

**You were bold and strong, and ready to begin your life  
All for nothing, you were sacrificed  
You began alone, and so it will be when you die  
All for nothing, will you be remembered?  
You did decide**

**Guarding yourself from the love of another  
Left you with nothing tonight  
So now you know why the devil is laughing  
He left you with nothing tonight  
You did decide**

It was good to everyone else but Naruto saw there was still some thing missing…a bassist

Okay just one more song and were done with practice, so again Naruto instructed them on what to play and how to play it

Sasuke then started

Then Naruto in a ruff voice

**Go!!**

**Stapled shut, inside an outside world and I'm  
Sealed in tight, bizarre but right at home  
Claustrophobic, closing in and I'm  
Catastrophic, not again  
I'm smeared across the page, and doused in gasoline  
I wear you like a stain, yet I'm the one who's obscene  
Catch me upon all your sordid little iserections,  
I've got no time to lose, I'm just been caught up in all the cattle**

**Fray the strings  
Throw the shapes  
Hold your breath  
Listen!**

**I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!**

**I'm ripped across the ditch, and settled in the dirt  
and I wear you like a stitch, yet I'm the one who's hurt  
Pay attention to your twisted little indiscretions  
I've got no right to win, I'm just caught up in all the battles**

**Locked in clutch  
Pushed in place  
Hold your breath  
Listen!**

**I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!**

**I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!**

**My end  
It justifies my means  
All I ever do is delay  
My every attempt to evade  
The end of the road and my end  
It justifies my means  
All I ever do is delay  
My every attempt to evade  
THE END OF THE ROAD!**

**I! am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!**

**I! am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!**

**I!! am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, OH!**

Minato watched on very proud that his son was able to form his band and at such a young age, He also had some thoughts of stealiong some of his sons songs...bt he quickly shook that thought away

"Maybe he might just be greater than me…Bwahahaha!" Minato said but then he threw his head back and laughed

"He's my son but yeah right" He walked away Not know how great his son will become in the future, but none the less that day was the proudest day of his life

* * *

"Ok let's hit the ramen Bar" Naruto said

"NO! I don't want to be caught around you when you catch a ramen rush…it's so freaking embarrassing."

"Come on its only ramen if I am on a rush which I deny ever being on its not like some one will get hurt."

"Tell that to the old lady who felt the wrath for ordering the lat miso ramen …may she rest well." Sasuke said

"Forgetting you guys ever had this discussion…umm what is ramen?" Gaara asked

"WHAT!! YOU'VE NEVER HAD RAMEN??" Naruto yelled

Gaara just stared at him seriously for a second before replying "No… back in Suna I've never cared to try it…how does it taste?"

"It's the best thing you'll ever had in your life time!" Naruto said drooling just thinking about it

"Ok dobe I think you're taking this a little to far now…oh and Gaara a word from the wise just don't ask this dobe what he recommends because the list can go on forever." Sasuke said knowing Naruto

* * *

When they got to the store they sat in their spot towards the back where Naruto and the others usually chilled at. Gaara was looking through the menu to see what sounded good

Until Ayame came around and asked them what they wanted of course Naruto's order took forever and Sasuke order chicken and vegetables just to watch his 'figure'…then it was Gaara's turn and he pulled down the menu that hid his face and Ayame was flushed by how handsome he was (A/N: Hey if Temari can like Shikamaru then Ayame can like Gaara lol) She was marveled by his red locks and the tattoo of the kanji that said love she was in the midst of her own thought till Gaara asked her politely "what do you recommend?"

"U-um you s-should try the b-beef, it's really good" she stuttered

Sasuke was surprised, of all the times he came here Ayame never acted so shy like that, she's usually so confident UNLESS…..nahh

"I guess I'll take that then, thank you." Gaara replied

She left to tell the orders, but she came back while they were being prepared and pulled Naruto aside

"Naruto who is that Guy with the red hair?" she asked

"Oh he's the drummer for my band and my good friend Gaara."

"How come I've never seen him around here?"

"Well he just recently found out about ramen because he never ate it back in Suna, and what's with the 21 questions?" Naruto responded

"Oh well you see I uh have to go pick up your order" She stated dodging a bullet

Naruto went back to his seat and sat "boy that was weird"

"What was dobe" Sasuke asked

"Well teme she was asking questions about my good friend Gaara."

"I knew there was a reason she was acting like a shy school girl!" Sasuke said

"Why?" it was Gaara's turn to ask

"Isn't it obvious…she likes you Gaara."

"Oh…." Was his response

Then Ayame came back around with the orders and watched Gaara get ready to try it

"Is there something you'd like?" Gaara asked

"No I just wanted to see if you would like it or not." she said with a blush

"Ok."

"So Gaara would you like to hang out some time." Ayame asked

Gaara looked over to Sasuke and Naruto who were snickering till they realized Gaara needs there help so they said to accept it

"Sure why not." Gaara said

"Okay so how about Saturday at 8am?" she asked

"I'm alright with that." He responded

"Okay I'll see you around." she said waving and walking off

Sasuke and Naruto stop there snickering and looked at Gaara saying things like 'oooo weeee', and 'our little Gaara is growing up' , and lets not forget 'Gaara loves older women', But all Gaara did was sit there with a stoic expression which didn't make the laughter as fun for Sasuke and Naruto so they shut up and went back to eating failing to see the slight pink on Gaara's cheeks, the stoic expression was all a façade for on the inside Gaara could have just died.(A/N: I just had to get Gaara a girl, for all you Gaara fans, he will not be lonely ..lol)

After they were done Naruto yelled "Seconds!"

"Seconds?!" Sasuke asked shocked "more like fifteenths…were leaving."

"aww come on Sasuke."

Gaara just followed the two, amazed at how much theses two act like brothers and rivals at times, And thinking about that one girl..."Ayame." he said

* * *

As the group went to their respected homes none of them really knew that a Rock band Consisting of Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara and Neji would possibly be the best Rock Konoha or the world has ever seen…But there's just one problem they still didn't work out ….what would the groups names be.

* * *

Well thats is for now that is

also the next chapters will be chapters leading up to the main event soon, till then **REVIEW** and tell me what you think, Oh and the song is called Guarded By distubed, and Before I forget by slipknot


	5. a little about Sasuke

Dislaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sorry about the wait, Don't forget to review to tell me what you think

* * *

For about a week now Sasuke's been staying at Naruto's house always saying how he has nothing better to do. Of course he wouldn't have anything better to do…at least in his case the reason is worst. Along time ago Sasuke's brother Itachi who's now one of the biggest crime lords in all of Konoha Massacred the whole Uchiha clan leaving only a young Sasuke to live a life of loneliness. Since then Sasuke has been living by himself and kept everything to himself, He just wouldn't let anybody go passed the friend marker that is until he met Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. The first person he could truly call friend.

Sasuke Ran through the halls after meeting the site of his dead parents corpse on the ground. He couldn't see where he was going because of the tears and the disturbing Images playing back in his head. He then bumped into Itachi who pointed the gun at him and BANG!

Sasuke woke up in cold sweat his eyes were wide open and he then clenched the right quadrant of his abdomen remembering where Itachi shot him that night although he pleaded.

Sasuke made his way towards the bathroom stumbling in pain along the way. He washed off and looked at the mirror.

"Why is that dream reoccurring? ... This really can't be good." he said to himself

He walked downstairs to meet Naruto and Minato enjoying takeout breakfast since Minato can't cook to save his life.

"Morning." Sasuke said in a groggy tone

"GOOOD MORNING!!" Naruto said real loudly making Sasuke hold his ears thinking that it was just too early for the blondes' loudness

"How are you doing Sasuke, you don't look so well. Are you all right?" Minato asked

"I'm…fine." Sasuke replied unsure

"Alright, But just know you can tell me anything, because for this passed week you've been like a son to me."

"But dad he's an Uchiha…no offence Sasuke it's just that when my dad was younger his band had a rivalry with a band consisting of some Uchihas." Naruto said

"Wow you were actually listening. Well here's the rest of the story. Me and a man Named Fugaku Uchiha had a rivalry with our bands but we were extremely good friends, we've been through thick and thin, but I guess you could say that our rivalry was pretty friendly. But what was so sad was he would always tell me about how great his youngest son was before that happened…..as a matter of fact that boy was you wasn't it Sasuke."

Sasuke was in awe

"How did you know?" Sasuke then asked

"After telling you guys that story I remembered him mentioning your Name" he paused. "Wait a minute you've been living by yourself since that event?" Minato asked

"Yeah" Sasuke said looking away

"Well I can't have my best friend's son living alone; from now on you're living here." Minato said

"But …"

"No buts, you and Naruto go to the mall and you think about it."

"Umm guys I've been kind of lost since 'wow you were actually listening.'" Naruto said

Minato and Sasuke both sweat dropped at the blondes never failing burst of stupidity in the wrong moments

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto walked to the mall and Sasuke seemed to be in deep thought

"Yo"

"What dobe?"

"What's your problem today.. lemme guess your in deep thought about Sakura right?"

"Ok I'm not in the mood for your crap today alright." Sasuke stated bluntly

"…jeez you could've told me you had your period today." Naruto said shaking his head

"Real funny asshole." He said

They arrived at the Mall and Naruto and Sasuke thought they should take a look over in the music store. Both Naruto and Sasuke put on something like hats or scarfs, and aviator shades to conceal their identity. It sounds weird but when you have a fan club and your dads a rock star there tends to be some publicity when people find out.

They walked in and Sasuke went straight inside Naruto went over to the CDs and put on the store head phones to try them out, Sasuke went over to try out the Gibson, Ibanez, and Fender Guitars.

Sasuke started to play a mellow tune, Naruto looked over to him, he took off the head phones to hear what Sasuke was playing only to hear something like an angry song. Naruto was kind of scared at first but just shook it of saying

"He must be practicing his metal skills."

This went on for a good minute and Naruto didn't want to think Sasuke was crazy so he decided to ask him what his problem is and he wasn't taking 'no' for an answer this time.

"Hey Sasuke what's your problem" he said tapping Sasuke on the shoulder

"Nothing"

"Come on if you don't tell your best friend how you are ever going to get it off your chest."

"Ok listen up" he said as he sat the guitar on his lap he started to strum lightly

**A long ass fuckin' time ago,  
In a town called Kickapoo,  
There lived a humble fam-**

"DAMN you teme, be serious!"

"Ok so here's how the story goes…It was a man that I hate dearly …my brother…He massacred our family and left me to suffer by shooting me…"

"Whoa"

"Yeah it's like that…If I had the chance I would send that demon back to hell with my own to hands."

"You mean...kill him."

"Yes Naruto...I hate everything about that man, because off him I have no family, and have to rebuild my clan from scratch."

"That should be fun." Naruto said with a perverted giggle not loud enough for Sasuke to hear

"That's sort of the reason why I close myself from you guys because if he finds any one close to me he might come back and take them away." Sasuke said

"Wow aren't we emotional." Naruto said surprised

"I don't want anyone hurt because of me …oh and Naruto."

"Yeah teme."

"Speak a word of this and you DIE alongside my brother." Sasuke said with a lot of malice in his voice

"Ok ok." Naruto said swallowing hard fearing how Sasuke would kill him

"So Sasuke you said something about rebuilding your clan?" Naruto said

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked suspiciously

"Why not start with Sakura I mean she is the only girl close to you."

"No"

"Why not are you homo or something?"

"No, I love women."

"Okay so why not Sakura?" Naruto asked

"Yeah… I mean I probably would go out with her… if she wasn't like every other fan girl in Konoha. I mean if she shown me her true qualities that I would really love, then she would be my girl…but as far as I'm concerned she's just another Fan girl." Sasuke stated

As if on cue Sakura and her posse walked in with a Neji struggling with bags. They walked over to the CDs and no one seem to care that Neji was about to collapse.

"Speak of the devil" Naruto murmur

Sasuke looked from left to right and ducked over to a supply closet. Naruto just casually strolled over to the group laughing at Neji the whole time. Neji flipped him up and Naruto just laughed even harder

"So Sakura what brings you to these necks of the woods?"

"Neck of the woods?" Sakura asked

"…what s brings you to the music store…some people just ain't with the slang." Naruto said

"Anyway I came here for the Danity kane CD." Sakura replied

"Soooo where's Hinata?" asked Naruto

"She's at the movies with Kiba" Ino stated bluntly

Naruto let out a low growl 'that low down dirty dog' (A/N: no pun intended lol) Naruto thought getting quite jealous. Of course no one missed the killer intent that radiated off of Naruto after the mention of Kiba's name

Sasuke who was still in his corner saw this as his chance to escape before his blonde friend decided to hook him up. So he wrapped up the garments around his head and started to walk casually, he was about to make it passed Naruto but Naruto grabbed him in a head lock.

"Naruto who's your friend?" Ino asked

"Oh this is the teme." Naruto said

"Wow Sasuke you look so mysterious with that attire." She said coquettishly

"Hn" was Sasuke's response

"Ah I see love in the air" Naruto murmured

"What was that dobe?" Sasuke asked grabbed Naruto's collar

"N-nothing, nothing at all…so Ino where's Shikamaru?"

"Why do you ask me like I'm his keeper?" Ino asked annoyed

"Well pig, I think it's even obvious to even an idiot like Naruto, that your ALWAYS with Shikamaru, and your both too scared to ask each other out." Sakura said giving her brainy explanation

"Yea an idiot like m-…hey wait a minute" Naruto said realizing something wrong with that information

"Well he's at his shogi club…that dork."

"But he's your dork" Naruto said cheerfully

All of a sudden Naruto directed his attention to Neji

"Neji… my back up, how's it been?"

"Get on with it Naruto before I strangle you and throw you in a ditch" Neji said with some venom in his voice

"Whoa…is it that time of month, quick some one get the tampons!"

"Naruto!"

"Ok ok so how's Tenten been?"

"Dude she's right here" Neji responded

"Oh my bad I was suppose to ask you how your relationship with Tenten is doing." Naruto said with a sadistic smirk on his face

"You bastard, who told you?" Neji demanded

"Wait a minute you guys go out!?" Sakura asked surprised

"Were suppose to be friends Tenten, you didn't even tell us" Ino added

"Damn you Naruto" Tenten said taking out her trusty pocket knife getting ready to shank Naruto

"I bet Hinata told him" Neji said "We should shank her when she gets back too" (A/N: lol)

"When's the wedding Hyuga?" Sasuke asked with a smirk

Neji grabbed Tenten's hand and they ran faces red, they knew they wouldn't hear the last of it.

"Damn freshman" Neji murmured

(A/N: Just had to ad that scene in to give hope to anyone sasusaku, shikaIno, and Nejiten fans reading this.)

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were chillin out watchin some tv till an urgent news message came on

News man: we are here at eastern Konoha were we have finally caught UCHIHA ITACHI, only to find him and his lover committed suicide only minutes before the feds arrived.

Naruto was shocked while Sasuke could feel the pain of his past healed wound coming back this time ten fold. Sasuke fell over in pain

"I knew my instincts weren't wrong he found a way back into my life although he's finally dead …I'm going over there Sasuke said

"Wait I'm coming to I don't want you to do anything you'll regret." Naruto said

"Dad we'll be back!" Naruto yelled to his dad

"Uh huh…wait don't forget curfew!"

"1:00 am!"

"Anything later and you have to have a girl with you heh heh heh." Minato said with a smirk and a wink

"Uggh" Naruto said

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke ran and ran until they were at the place the news said it was they saw many cops and reporters, Sasuke and Naruto made their way to the front where there were these dudes in slick suit and shades stood they said "authorized personal only and pushed Sasuke and Naruto to the side.

"Wow I met the men in black."

"Shut up Naruto and follow me." Sasuke said quietly

Sasuke led Naruto to some vines on the side of the house

"Lets go Sasuke said he waited for Naruto's nod of approval before going up

They got inside and I was dark and cold and just reeked of drugs and blood.

Naruto and Sasuke suspected there were only two cops in the house so they hid for a second

"Dude I gotta take a leak." One cop said

"I'll help you"

"Ok, you hold, I'll shake!" The other cop said quite cheerfully

Naruto and Sasuke's faces both turned pale at what they just heard, they just forgot about that disturbing talk the cops had and made there way quietly down stairs where they saw money, drugs and a chalk outline of the dead bodies that were once there. Sasuke was about to be sick at how much blood was in the room, but he shook it off and picked up a letter that looked like it was for him…in fact it said to my younger brother.

* * *

Hello Sasuke,

It's been a while since I've seen your cowardly expression on your face.

To get to the point it seems as though my sins are catching up with me, The anbu have found where I am and will be here any minute…But there is one more thing I'm going to torture you even in my death…My wife had a child about three weeks ago…from the living room walk down the hall second door to your left your sleeping niece should be there. Now when you see her Sasuke, take a long look at her beautiful sleeping form she looks like her mother ….but so much more like her father, doesn't it make you want to take revenge on me…that's the last thing I have my legacy …heh maybe she might massacre your whole family….there is probably cops but I know getting your revenge is so much better isn't it………

Love Itachi,

P.S. you know you want to kill her

* * *

Sasuke crumpled up the paper and grabbed his lower abdomen, he threw the paper and looked down the hall

Naruto went to the paper and read it, after he was done he was just going to look at Sasuke and try and convince him not to do anything unreasonable but it was too late Sasuke was gone.

Naruto followed the directions and made his way to the door questioning Sasuke's sanity the whole time

"He wouldn't do it…would he?"

He walked in and was shocked to see Sasuke with the most insane look in his eye holding the sleeping form in his hands

"Sasuke don-" Naruto couldn't finish yelling because all of a sudden Sasuke brought the child into a tight embrace,

"You're my only family left…I will not go as far as Itachi, Neither will I be under his influence." Sasuke said

Naruto walked over to him and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder

"You did the right thing."

"You speak of this to anyone; I kill you then resurrect you just to kill you again." Sasuke said just enough for only Naruto to hear

"Ahh, back to your old self now." Naruto said like that threat was an everyday thing

They got out without being detected and it started to rain Sasuke and Naruto both covered up the little baby so she wouldn't get wet and Sasuke just started to think to himself

"Damn you Itachi, trying to make me kill an innocent baby with your mind games, not to mention the fact that now that I have to keep her, you left me such a big burden I'm fourteen with a FREAKING BABY!!" Sasuke yelled in his head

"Hey what's her name?" Naruto asked

"Lemme check"

Sasuke checked in the bag that had all her belonging and materials and took out her birth certificate and checked

"It says here Itomi Uchiha."

"Aww that's such a cute name." Naruto said snatching Itomi from Sasuke

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto walked inside the house as quietly as they could for it was passed 3:00 in the mourning. But what they didn't expect was to see Minato sitting in a chair waiting for them

"So Naruto you violated curfew where's your girlfriend" Minato said raising his eye brows twice

Naruto grabbed the little child from Sasuke and said "Here she is!"

Minato took a look at what his son meant and then fainted

The next mourning Minato was in the same place where he fainted while the boys were eating breakfast

"Hey Naruto I think he finally came through." Sasuke said

"Hey dad you fainted before I could properly introduce you to Itomi." Naruto said holding up little Itomi to Minato

"Naruto I know you and my boss's daughter hung out a lot, but when were you going to tell me"

"Tell you wha- wait a minute! Aww, come on dad that was uncalled for, you think Hinata I did 'that'"

Minato slowly nodded his

"Wow Naruto I see where you get your stupidity from…except your is just magnified." Sasuke said putting a spoon full of cereal in his mouth

He threw a glare at Sasuke and then went back to scolding his father

"Dad you need to go back to sleep or something!" Naruto said

Just then Minato sparked up very fast and said

"Crap I got a date!" Minato said

"What!!" Naruto yelled spilling his milk

Minato Ran to his room and was back out in his signature jacket, some dark blue worn out jeans, black shirt, and some red, black and white Nike dunks.

"Dad you're going to replace my mother and ruin my life!" Naruto said with fake tears in his eyes

"Ummm…yeah, I guess if you want to look at it this way."

"But dad its suppose to be three men and a baby, like the movie, you can't do this …I hate you" and he ran off with Itomi in his hands

"Well it looks like it's two boys and a baby…Sasuke I'm leaving you in charge since the drama queen wants to throw a fit." Minato said

"Wow confession of teenage drama queen much." Sasuke said about Naruto, taking a sip of his orange juice

Minato walked out to meet up with whoever the mystery date is

Just then Sasuke Heard Itomi crying

"Damn I can't even trust that dobe for two minutes." he drank the rest of his juice and went up stairs

When he got up stairs he saw Naruto trying to calm her down by making faces, and silly noises but every time he did she'd get louder

"You idiot."

"Yeah, yeah what else is new, just take her."

He gave Itomi to Sasuke and at first she stopped crying and she looked at him with a confused face and let out a spit bubble, and laughed a little

But as soon as Sasuke said "Hi" she just started to cry again

"Okay umm what do we do?" Naruto said

"I don't know I've never had to deal with a baby before." Sasuke said

Just then Naruto reached into Sasuke's pocket and pulled out his cell phone

"Dude…guys don't put there hands in other guys pocket." Sasuke said

"Shut up." Naruto said

He tried calling all the girls he knew but the only one who could help at the moment was Sakura.

When she got over she questioned Naruto about the Noise, so Naruto gave her a short but detailed explanation.

"Wow" she said

"Yep it's like that." Naruto said

When they got up Itomi was kicking and causing loads of trouble for Sasuke

"She's just like her damn father, always causing me pain…" Sasuke said in a low voice, he then looked at Naruto and Sakura at the door

"Naruto I need help with the baby, not help with losing my virginity…whats she doing here."

"Well she's here to help."Naruto responded, Sakura then ran over to Sasuke and took Itomi

"You guys didn't even change her diaper!"

The two boys looked at each other

"Oops" they both said

"Idiots."

Sakura changed her and ordered for Naruto to make a bottle, and for Sasuke to get a bath ready

While Sasuke was running water in the little tub for Itomi he was thinking to himself

'Wow Sakura took charge and knew what she was doing…I don't know but I think she just shown me her good quality… I like that but I don't think I can let anyone know that.' Sasuke said

After everything was all done they sat therein the room. Itomi was trying herd to fight sleep.

"She's so cute…but very stubborn…kind of like when ever I ask Sasuke out." Sakura said smiling; while Naruto laughed and Sasuke turned away slightly pink

"Naruto you're a good singer why not sing a song for her?" Sakura suggested

"Good idea lemme see what I have in my arsenal." Naruto said he cleared his throat

**I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say**

**Take this all away  
I'm suffocating  
Tell me what the fu-**

Naruto was then sent crashing into a wall

"Naruto why must you be such an Idiot." Sakura said shaking her fist

Itomi started to cry

"Here let me try…I'm not really much of singer though so if its bad ju-"

"Sasuke since when have you been so shy about something where's the Uchiha attitude." Naruto said with a wink

"Shut up Naruto." Sakura said

"ok, ok"

Sasuke cleared his throat …

"My mom used to sing part of this song to me…that is before…you know…I just sort of added more to it, Naruto get me an acoustic."

"Suck at acapella huh." Naruto said before running out cause Sakura threw a powder bottle at him

Naruto came back with the acoustic and handed it to Sasuke, who sat it on his lap and sat closer to Sakura and Itomi

He started to strum lightly

**Hush my love now don't you cry  
Everything will be all right  
Close your eyes and drift in dream  
Rest in peaceful sleep**

**If there's one thing I hope I've shown you  
If there's one thing I hope I've shown you  
If there's one thing I hope I've shown you  
Hope I've shown you**

**Just give love to all  
Just give love to all  
Just give love to all**

**Oh my love in my arms tight  
Every day you give me life  
As I drift off to your world  
Rest in peaceful sleep**

**I know there's one thing that you've shown me  
I know there's one thing that you've shown me  
That you've shown me**

**Just give love to all  
Just give love to all  
Just give love to all  
Let's give love to all  
Let's give love to all  
Just give love to all  
Let's give love to all  
Just give love to all  
Let's give love to all**

He finished and everybody was asleep

"Wow was it that bad?" Sasuke asked he looked to see everyone with smiles on their faces, Naruto with drool coming down his mouth, Itomi sleeping while making spit bubbles, and Sakura with her head on his Shoulder

"Maybe it was a good song after all." Sasuke said as he smiled upon Itomi, and Sakura

* * *

Well you know the deal Review please, also thanks to the readers who review, The First song is by **Tenacious D called kickapoo** from the movie lol, The second song is by one of my favorite groups called** linkin park its called Given up**, and the last song is called **lullaby by Creed**


	6. Hurt Hinata,and I hurt you

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Naruto walked on his normal path to school he was really late but he knew he was going to get detention somewhere during the day anyway so he just kept walking. He put in his I-pod and strolled along casually, until a shrub pulled him in to the bushes.

"What the F-"

"Naruto!"

"Oh hey Choji" Naruto responded

Choji is a type puddgy boy, he has his hair standing up, and he also has swirls on his face symbolizing his clan. He's usually a peaceful guy until you call him 'fat'…then you'll be calling him sand man because his punches will put you to sleep.

"Look at this Naruto" Choji said moving away the bushes for Naruto to see

"What is i- oh my Damn." Naruto said surprised

He had a damn good reason to be surprised because what Choji was showing Naruto was Kiba who was kissing up on a girl…WHO IS NOT HINATA!! DUN DUN DUNGASP

"What the hell is he doing…I'm going to expose him right now."

"Naruto wait just think about it… Sure your Hinata's "Friend", but one… she knew Kiba longer, and Two she has full trust in her boyfriend, this is one you can't win." Choji said shaking his head

But Naruto being the person that he is never gives up and always perseveres, was not about to lose to Kiba, So he was going to try and use this whole chapter to "try" and convince Hinata….He just is kind of afraid she wont trust him anymore, and might think he finally found a plot to break her up with Kiba and move in for the rebound.

He sprinted the rest of the way to school also thinking about how he would go about this,

"Hinata's not the type of person to shun friends…is she?"

While Naruto was deep in thought, he didn't notice he snapped a twig triggering Kiba's keen sense of hearing…Kiba shot up and sprinted faster than Naruto to the school.

* * *

Naruto burst through the doors and ran over to where he knew Kiba's locker was

"Maybe that was a guy that looked like him…I don't want to jump to conclusions." Naruto said trying to think rationally.

Naruto was running passed his locker and Sasuke was there waiting

"What's the hold up dobe?" Sasuke asked

"No time, catch up with you later!!" Naruto yelled running passed him

When Naruto got there he saw Kiba with his arm around Hinata hugging her closely, and laughing whole heartily, Naruto hung his head in shame and walked away

"They look so happy…Who am I to mess that up for them…besides Hinata wouldn't want a guy like me anyway."

Kiba looked towards Naruto's direction and started to laugh harder

"He really is dumb… so my hunch was right it was little rocker boy…thank God for these animal like senses." Kiba said to himself

"Hey…um Sasuke do you think it be wrong if I were to Intrude on Hinata and Kiba's relationship by bringing up the fact that I saw Kiba wit-"

He was interrupted by the sound of the bell signifying that it was time for first period

"Dude tell me later we got Kakashi." Sasuke told him making his way to the class

"But Kakashi's always late to class and reading that dirty book how could he possibly know!!" Naruto yelled after Sasuke

* * *

They got inside and surprisingly Kakashi was sitting there reading a **CLEAN!** Magazine

"Who are you and what have u done with Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked shocked

"Sit down and shut up Naruto, you have a test." Kakashi replied not caring about the question

"We have a test why didn't you tell me? Huh teme!"

"I told you but you were to busy talking to your "friend" Hinata on aim."

"Hey why is everyone putting so much emphasis on the word friend lately…I mean we are just friends." Naruto said

"Naruto sit down and shut up your "friend" Hinata is trying to concentrate on her test" Kakashi said

"I hate you Kakashi."

Naruto sat at the table practically ripping out his hair trying to figure out the answers to the test, which was on the godforsaken book they were assigned to read this semester. He could only answer some of the questions but the rest was another story.

"Who really cares if the damn bird says Nevermore!" Naruto yelled in his mind

He then decided to take a look over at his neighbor Sasuke's test

"That isn't a good idea dobe"

"Shut the hell up Sasuke"

"Dead last..." Sasuke said under his breath

"What was that?" Naruto asked

"You know what it was?" Kakashi asked

"No Kakashi that's why I asked in the firs- o damn I'm caught." Naruto said

"And you know what….YOU FAIL!!" Kakashi yelled

* * *

Naruto sat and waited for Jiraiya to come and speak with him. He looked around the room to see some ferns in the corner of the room, one window in the room with a beautiful view of the school campus. He even had some trophies in his office, and the last thing Naruto noticed was a picture of Jiraiya with the hokage Tsunade, and with the schools very own mad scientist Orochimaru.

Jiraiya finally walked in and looked and then sighed, Naruto sighed back and then spoke

"Okay ero-senin you know the drill, just write me up for like what… I don't know… five minutes of detention or so, okay see ya." Naruto said walking out

A vein popped in his head 'I'm tired of being called ero-senin, by this punk…just like his damn father…I'm losing my respect." Jiraiya said to himself

"That's the last straw Naruto!"

"Were out of straws in the cafeteria?" Naruto said poking his head back in the office "I'll notify them to get some in stock right now"

"Okay cut the crap Naruto…your getting three days detention…heh heh…yeah that's it three days." Jiraiya said sounding pretty evil

'Ouch' Naruto thought with a frown 'Can't go down by my self' Naruto thought quickly

"You know, yesterday Kiba pissed on the statue leg, and Sasuke cheated on his exam also."

"Nice try Naruto, but I already have Kiba written up for hours of detention he owes me…and tell you what since I don't like the Uchiha's cocky attitude I'll give him an hour of detention too…now get the hell out!" Jiraiya said

Naruto walked out and Jiraiya locked the door making sure the coast is clear, so he could write his next great dirty book…

Naruto walked along to his next class thinking about the whole HinaKiba situation…It made him sick to think about it…I mean he never liked the thought of a pairing such as Hinakiba, but to see Kiba do this and get away with it…

Just then Naruto bumped into Sasuke

"O hey teme, how you been?"

"Don't 'hey teme' me you damn dobe!"

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked

"Why is it that I have an hour detention after school…especially when I didn't even do anything!"

"You see about that…I just need to speak with you after school so I sort of got you in some minor trouble."

"You understand how much I hate you right now right?"

"Yes I think I understood after the third day you knew me." Naruto said with a big grin

"Damn I was supposed to pick up some things for Itomi after school with…" Sasuke stopped himself

"With who? Huh" Naruto said with a big grin

"umm nobody" Sasuke said running to his next class

"Probably with Sakura" Naruto said to himself walking away "poor soul can't even admit his feelings."

"Reminds me of some one I know" Gaara said appearing out of nowhere

"Dude, Gaara how's it been?" Naruto said

"It's been great, old man Teuchi is really warming up to the fact that I'm Ayame's boy friend…anyway enough about me you look a little stressed, what's up with you?" Gaara asked

Naruto explained everything right down to what he's thinking about

"Ok dude…do you care about her?" Gaara asked

"Yeah, more than anything…Hinata is a great "Friend"" Naruto said

"Then if she your friend then give Kiba a warning…confront him so she could be happy." Gaara said

"That's a great Idea…Wow getting you a girlfriend worked a lot."

"Sure did, seeya man."

"Thanks a lot Gaara"

* * *

Naruto went through the day writing a song just for the occasion, then he solemnly walked to the room he wasn't serious about the situation it was just that the damn boiler room was always so freaking hot.

Naruto got in to see Iruka in a chair with big glasses on, with his head thrown back snoring, He then turned to see Sasuke sitting there with a stoic expression on his face…but any body could tell by how many sweat beads that were coming off him that he was burning up, Naruto passed Kiba and tensions seemed to flare for a moment and that seemed to wake Iruka up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what's with all this killer intent in the room?" Iruka asked "Just take your seat Naruto" he said

Just as Naruto sat down he looked towards the door way to see Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru walk inside and sit.

"Ha! You guys got detention too" Naruto said feeling good all of a sudden

"No…we just came to watch you suffer" Neji said

Just then the trio pulled out there own bottles of crisp, cool, and refreshing water

"The torture begins" Shikamaru said

"So you're taunting me?!" Naruto asked

They slowly took sips of there water and Naruto growled while they laughed there asses off spitting out the water they just drank

* * *

All of them left except for Gaara who wanted to see Naruto confront Kiba

Naruto lifted his head up from the table and they glared at each other

"Kiba…I know that was you with a different woman outside, and you probably knew that I caught you, right?"

Kiba looked away surprised

"Well I have a word of advice for you." Naruto said then he stuck out his fist toward Kiba "You Hurt Hinata and I hurt you….and that's a promise of a life time."

Kiba just scoffed

"Yea and we'll second that" Sasuke and Gaara said standing up

"Yo, Naruto sorry to interrupt such a heroic speech but didn't you say you had a song you wanted to show me while we're here." Iruka said breaking the moment

"Yeah let ma just get this equipment."

Naruto came back and told Sasuke how to play this and told Gaara how to play that

"This is dedicated to someone who's in a world of pain if they screw up" Naruto said looking in Kiba's direction

Sasuke started on some sick riffs and Gaara cued in on the drums, Then Naruto Started

**You will remember this moment  
As you dig into me  
And from your smile now  
It seems as if you liked it  
You'd better cherish this moment  
As you dig into me  
You'll never get another chance  
At this**

**I won't stand another minute  
Of your questioning me  
You hear me, bitch, stop  
The interrogations over  
I can't handle the feeling  
Of your pestering me  
How would you like  
To make my favorite list**

**No you can't reneg  
I love to see you beg**

**Dream this moment as you run away  
You will only separate me from  
All I believe this moment  
It will tell the way  
You're the one who on kept on pushing  
Till I made you bleed**

**It seems your pride has been stolen  
Since you stood up to me  
I'll tell you now you know I think I  
Really like it  
So learn a lesson from someone  
Who will never repeat the many  
Tragic mistakes of his past**

**I hope you savor this moment  
As you're still on your feet  
So keep it quiet now  
I think you're gonna like it  
Words have consequences when  
They're spoken to me  
You better be careful when you're writing checks**

**Don't you question how  
I stand above you**

**Now you know the answer  
Save yourself from danger  
I cannot forget how all of this began  
I know you know the answers  
Save yourself from danger  
Beaten by a stranger  
Blood still on his hands**

**I'll be this moment as you run away  
You would know me separate me from what I believe  
this moment in brutality  
You're the one who kept on pushing till I made you play**

When Naruto looked around Kiba was gone

"Wow Naruto, you could even be better than your dad with a little more practice…which is why you need to start coming to class."

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei I will better than my dad, also I'll think about the practice but not the class see ya." Naruto and the other dropped the instruments and ran.

"Wait a minute detention isn't over…this is the last time I take the detention shift." Iruka said to himself

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara stopped running when they got outside and they walked casually

"So Naruto now there's no denying that you don't like Hinata, right?" Gaara asked

"Yeah that threat was pretty serious." Sasuke added

Naruto took a deep breath before gathering the words he needed

"Well it's just that Hinata is a great person and she deserves better…I just want to protect her…I never want to see her cry. These feelings seem too complicated to explain but when I think of her the word seem to flow gradually. She makes me feel better; any bad day is turned into the best day ever when she smiles at me." Naruto stopped and took another deep breath and spoke again "Even if she doesn't belong to me and things end up with me being her friend forever…then the privilege of being next to her, and acknowledged by her is all I need." Naruto finished

"Wow that's deep" Gaara paused "You're in love"

"You think so?" Naruto asked

"Yep" Gaara answered

"Well if this is love it's the greatest feeling on earth."

"Hey Gaara lets go upload this recording of Naruto spilling his heart out about Hinata on myspace."

"That's a great idea." Gaara agreed

"What!" Naruto yelled "gimme that!"

"Hell no this is black mail gold." Sasuke said Running down the block

"Damn I hate you teme!" Naruto said chasing after him

"I'll never understand those two" Gaara said also running after them

* * *

thank you to those Those who reviewed, the name of the song is called **This moment by Distubed** ...hope you enjoyed don't forget to review

* * *


	7. Shikamaru's day out

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Itomi was sitting down in her crib watching something on the flat screen TV. Just then Naruto walked in

"Hey Itomi whatcha watching?" Naruto asked

She did a little baby giggle and pointed

Naruto looked over and saw it say "Naruko Shippuden Movie: Death of Naruko"

"Whoa sounds interesting" Naruto said sitting down, he then called up Hinata to see if she wanted to spend time with him and Itomi, Hinata agreed

When Hinata arrived she took a seat only a little bit next to Naruto…They were so captivated in the movie that they didn't even Notice how close they were.

"Hey Author!"

"**What's up?"**

"This is a pretty good moment…um maybe you should check on someone like Shikamaru or something."

"**Will do …also don't go doing anything in front of Itomi that might scar her."**

"Get outta her pervert." Naruto said

"**Well you heard Naruto were going to move the story over to our lazy ass, but the smartest guy on the show Shikamaru!"**

* * *

It was a nice sunny day with the sun shining brightly, while many clouds occupied the sky. The boy with the pineapple shaped hair sat enjoying the silence while waiting till his opponent chose to make his move…That is until a loud mouth could be heard from the stands

"GO SHIKAMARU!! SHOW EM WHO'S BOSS!!" Ino yelled from her seat

'Does she know this is a damn shogi tournament' Shikamaru said to himself feeling embarrassed

The cheering continued, Shikamaru tried his hardest to concentrate but he just couldn't do it at the moment, Ino was distracting him and other shogi players.

Shikamaru walked away with the gold yet again, and alongside Ino with a lot of praise.

"Wow Shikamaru that was great!"

"Yeah sure was…" Shikamaru said with sarcasm in his voice

"You should go pro and get all the money."

"No Ino, I just want a wife and two kids, and to later on die peacefully."

"You know that's the problem with you Shikamaru!"

"What?" He asked

"You're a boring lazy ass!!" She yelled

"You know what Ino? This is the last time ever since I was six you done this; I really hate your company so just go home!!" He yelled at her

"I don't want to be around you any way she said while tears started to form, and then she slapped him "And that's no way to talk to a woman." And she ran off

"Jeez all woman do is nag and care about things that don't matter…" He said

"What a drag…" he said while looking up at the clouds and rubbing the side of his neck

Shikamaru walked down to his house and dropped off another trophy and decided to go to the music center to see if they got some new shipments of bass guitars. He put in his I-Pod and walked along trying to gather his thoughts

* * *

"she's always trying to control me I mean I like her and I even gave her a chance but the more she shown me the other side my love for her just started to die…Ino yamanaka…even when I try she says I don't…arggh why am I smart with everything else, but with women I'm just as hopeless as Naruto in a room full of Hinata's"

Somewhere else both Naruto and Hinata sneezed at the same time

"Naruto someone could be talking about us"

"Nahh I don't think so, probably just catching a cold together…I mean not together but you know aww crap."

"Don't worry about it" Hinata said slightly blushing

* * *

Back with Shikamaru he finally entered the shop and looked around he couldn't find any new editions except for this real expensive one that his mother would nag him all day for buying.

He was getting ready to leave till he saw a beautiful woman, she had dirty blonde hair, and she wore four pig tails, she had a mini skirt and some fishnet stockings and a shirt that showed one half of her shoulder

"Damn, why do I keep falling for blondes?" Shikamaru thought "Okay play it smooth Shikamaru." He said to himself

She was looking at the inhuman rampage CD by Dragonforce, So Shikamaru decided to go over there and pretend to look at some CD's

He picked up the sonic firestorm CD without knowing

"I see you like Dragonforce too" she said starting up a conversation

"Huh me? Oh yeah just love there music" Shikamaru said without thinking

"Oh really, which song do you like off of that CD?" She asked

"Oh u-um I like..." he looked at the back and then said "prepare for war… yeah that's it."

"You know you could have just told me that you don't listen to Dragonforce."

"Wait how'd you know."

"I'm not a dumb blonde if that's what you thought when you saw me, I mean my hair is a dirty blonde." She said with a smile

"Wow this girl is cute and smart" Shikamaru thought "Sorry I lied before…my name is Shikamaru Nara" He said with his had out

"My name is Temari Nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand

After Temari left the store with her CD, She happened to notice that Shikamaru was following her

"Hump…interested are we? I its shame he doesn't know that I'm hard to get, and to smart to get caught."

Shikamaru was caught in a situation where he would walk in to a Victoria secret store and be looked at awkwardly the whole time and then Temari would laugh, but what Shikamaru would do was counter by asking out loud if any one can help him find bra's for his girlfriend saying that one of her boobs is 34 and the other is 38 and then point at Temari. Then Temari would grab him by the arm with her cheeks red and take him somewhere.

"What the hell do you think your doing?! why are you following me?!" Temari would exclaimed

"It's troublesome…but I just want to get to know you that's all." Shikamaru said

"Well…why didn't you just say so?"

"I was scared you'd turn me down speaking truthfully" Shikamaru said

"You're real stupid do you know that?" she said with a smile as she grabbed his hand and lead him to the food court

Shikamaru had a blast at the food court laughing and learning new things, it turns out that Temari is like just as smart as he is, He even found out she is Gaara's sister. Shikamaru went home in sweet bliss maybe it was the clouds that envied him at the moment

* * *

The Next Day Naruto was sitting with his band mates and the girls and even a new addition to the girls (Temari) who Shikamaru was around the whole time making Ino mad

"Dude this guy Naruko he like saved the priestess and she totally wanted him to help her make her kids and he was all like "yeah" man that Naruko dude is cool you should see the whisker marks he has on his face and h-"

"Hey dobe Slow down and shut up" Sasuke said shutting up Naruto

"But he's just too cool of a ninja, teme."

"Yo, Naruto I got to ask a request to perform this song I thought up last night" Shikamaru said in a bored tone

"Sure I guess" Naruto said and then turned to Sasuke and mumbled "it was probably something he put together in five minutes."

"Shut up Naruto,... and Ino"

"Yes Shikamaru" She answered with hope in her voice

"I want you to listen to these lyrics close, because this is how I feel now….I just couldn't speak it so I wrote it." Shikamaru said

Shikamaru took an hour to instruct everyone on how to do there part

"All right im full of life and energy just like Naruko!" he said doing a spinning kick

"Naruto just chill out and do what your suppose to do…can't believe I'm really backup" Neji said

The girls sat in the room waiting for the performance to happen and then

Naruto started singing and playing the acoustic at the same time

**We had fire in our eyes  
In the beginning I  
Never felt so alive  
In the beginning you  
You blame me but  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't wanna hear it anymore**

Then Sasuke, Shikamaru and Gaara came in

**I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore**

**We had time on our side  
In the beginning we  
We had nothing to hide  
In the beginning you  
You blame me but  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't wanna hear it anymore**

**I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore**

Then Neji got to do his vocals

**  
You say that I didn't try  
You say that I didn't try  
You say that I didn't try**

Naruto continued again

**  
I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try**

Naruto and Neji took turns saying this

**  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore**

Shikamaru was satisfied and felt bad at the same time it was something he had to do. He went over and kissed Temari on the cheek, "I'm sorry Ino" he said

"This is the life I want now" Shikamaru thought to himself

"Shikamaru your going to perform with us right?" Naruto asked

"Yeah Naruto I'll be there for the audition." Shikamaru answered

"Good…Good Now the only thing left Now is the Name" Naruto said

"I got some suggestions." Sasuke said

"No Sasukettes, Damn it!!"

"Here we go again" Gaara said

* * *

Well sorry for such a short chapter Seeya and don't for get to **REVIEW**

Song: **Let it die by Three days Grace**


	8. NARUHINA at last

Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and got me to finally put up this NaruHina chapter, Dont foget to review to tell me what you think... thanks

* * *

Hinata woke up at her usual time today and looked toward the bright window that revealed a beautiful cherry blossom tree next to her window

Hinata woke up at her usual time today and looked toward the bright window that revealed a beautiful cherry blossom tree next to her window. It's funny because she has always told Kiba about how romantic it would be if someone sang her a song while the cherry blossoms flowed through the wind with the full moon shining brightly

"I have a feeling today is going to be a good day." As she walked off to the bathroom to freshen up herself up for school

After Hinata came out the shower her sister was standing there with a shirt at hand

"Hey Hinata do you think this shirt looks good?" Hanabi said

"Yes Hanabi…but why are you suddenly worrying about your image?" Hinata asked

"Um…well you see its getting late I should really get going to school n-"

"It's for Konohamaru isn't it! Oh my god, my sisters first crush!" Hinata squealed

"Shut up…I'm really nervous about confessing, what if he rejects me?" Hanabi responded with a blush and sounding a little disappointed for the end part

"Well all I know is you'll never know until you try, and you'll only be hurting yourself if you don't tell him." Hinata said very wisely

"Thanks a lot"

"Well see you later Hanabi" Hinata said leaving the room

"Yeah, yeah" she responded

Hinata walked down stair only to meet the two sophomores, Neji and Tenten holding hands, having a nice chat, she told them bye(They ignored her) and went on her way

* * *

Hinata walked along on her way to school in deep thought

"Naruto and I knew each other the whole school year…but I knew Kiba longer." Hinata said to herself "I mean Kiba likes me and I like him too…I think…damn it this is so frustrating." She thought to her self as she ruffled her hair, but then straightened when she was in front the school

Hinata walked through the halls but couldn't help but notice that she was a tad bit earlier than usual; as she walked she waved to the students that came at this time and also waved to some of the teachers who had to be there. As Hinata waited there she was to restless and time was going by so slowly she went up to the library to study and kill some time till it was time for the first bell

As Hinata walked through the stair case she heard some moans and some movement

When she went up there she couldn't believe her eyes it was Kiba kissing a girl furiously with not a care in the world she had to cut in before this went any further

"Kiba?!" She asked pretty confused, just trying to see if it's all just a dream

"Hey Hinata…what's up." He said a little lazily not even caring that his girlfriend just caught him with another girl. The woman he was with took this time to take her leave

"What do you think your doing? And why?" Hinata asked with tears at the corners of her eyes threatening to fall

"Well Hinata lets just say you weren't giving me what I wanted." Kiba said shrugging his shoulders

Hinata thought she knew this guy well, but was his prime objective jus to get some from her

"Well with that said" Kiba said to her "I guess its done between us, seeya around."

"So what we had was nothing to you…you bastard" Hinata said with tears in her eyes

She ran passed him and he just laughed, Hinata was on her way to the school exit until she bumped into someone, Naruto. He caught her before she could fall and looked in her the eyes to notice that tears were streaming rapidly

"Hinata what's wrong?!" He asked cause he has never seen he cry before especially in front of him

She didn't answer she just shook out of his strong hold like a running back in football and kept running, Naruto was on hot pursuit but boy could Hinata run

"Damn! Is she on steroids?!

In her mind the only thing she could say at the moment was "I can't let Naruto see me like this." She approached the gates of the Hyuga estate and entered inside telling Neji something before going inside the house

Naruto finally approached the gates but was stopped by Neji who was with Tenten

"Neji let me in I have to speak with Hinata!"

"Lady Hinata does not wish to see anybody at the moment."

"C'mon seriously Neji… I really care about her…a lot."

"Neji just let him go i-" Tenten tried to reason

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave NOW" he said with authority

Naruto reluctantly left but not before cursing out Neji…although Neji shrugged it off but Tenten was surprised because she didn't know Naruto had such a colorful vocabulary

* * *

For the passed couple days Naruto didn't quite have the motivation in school that he usually had because one, his "friend" Hinata wasn't with him in any classes, and two something was wrong with Hinata and he just didn't know what was wrong, which got him really mad

Naruto went around the school asked everyone hey knew about Hinata, the answer he would usually get was either an I don't know or no response at all

"Some friends they are." Naruto said to know one in particular

But the one thing everyone knew was how close Hinata and Naruto was, so they didn't want Naruto to find out about Kiba caused he'd be 14 with a criminal record

* * *

"OKAY MY CLASS OF YOUTHFUL SPIRITS!! Head to your lockers and then to your homes!! Gai yelled making everyone cover their ears and groan

"Yosh Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled back

"Lee your youthful flames inspire me!" Gai yelled back

"Oh damn, here we go" Sasuke said

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

Gai-sensei"

"Yeah, Yeah the hug and the waves with the sunset…I'm leaving now" Shikamaru said lazily

Naruto walked inside the locker room and walked over to his locker and started to get dressed, while doing this he overheard a conversation between Kiba and his goons

"Dude, she totally found us on the steps getting hot and steamy." Kiba said smoothly

"Whoa Kiba, what else happened?" one of his friends asked

"I just broke it down to her, told her all I wanted was a piece of that ass." Kiba said

"Harsh, ha ha ha…dude your funny" his other friend said

"The funny thing was that I got some from the girl I was with that same day because I didn't have to worry about Hinata's constant bitching." Kiba explained

Naruto couldn't listen anymore; he gritted his teeth because he promised Kiba that he was going to hurt him if he hurt Hinata, but now he's going to kill him…

Naruto walked home furious, he just wanted to beat the hell out of Kiba and his friends at the moment, but he tried to think rationally and he didn't want to get suspended at the moment...so he decided that he would teach him a lesson first thing tomorrow

* * *

Naruto woke up determined

"I'll beat him so bad he'll move to the grass country" Naruto said to himself

Naruto quickly got ready for school and ran as fast as his legs could go, He sweat bullets and just thought to himself

"On hot days like these my blood tends to boil"

Kiba was leaned against the locker acting all cool, until Naruto came and grabbed him by the collar and pushed him hard against them

"I heard you in the locker the other day and you really shouldn't brag about things that'll get you killed" Naruto said with malice

"Get the hell off me Baka!" Kiba said spitting in Naruto's face

Naruto turned his face back to Kiba and Kiba could've sworn he saw Naruto's normal cool blue eyes flashed red with anger, and then Naruto threw him down with much force

He stood before Kiba in his stance waiting for his opponent to get up, This got a few spectators to crowd around

"I'll have you know that I'm on the mixed martial arts team" Kiba said confidently

"Then it'll be my pleasure to show you just how bad you are at it, dog breathe" Naruto said back

"Then bring it on "rock star"!" Kiba said mockingly

They started to trade blow for blow, making one another feel the long awaited pain that they have been waiting to give to one another since the first day of school, Around the time when Naruto started to get the upper hand a crowd started to arisen chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

At this moment Hinata came to the school to get her work that she missed from the days she was gone. She heard the uproar and was about to decide against going but her curiosity got the best of her; She made her way to the front of the crowd only to see to people beating each other senselessly, this made her shudder when she found out who the people were

"OH no, this is bad where's the security?" Hinata thought to herself "Why are they fighting…don't tell me…Naruto found out, I didn't want this to happen…Then again men fighting over me is a pretty good th-, Wait I have to stop this" Hinata thought all at once

"Naruto!" she called out

Naruto turned around to see her close to tears because she saw all the bruises on him, she ran off, but when Naruto turned around he was met by Kiba's pocket knife to the face, making a horizontal cut on his perfect face(A/N: Think of the middle whisker on his face in the anime)

Naruto ignored the pain and dished out the finishing blow that knocked Kiba out cold…He then remembered seeing Hinata run

"Probably out of the school again…this time she won't out run me." Naruto said to himself determined

Naruto followed Hinata passed some building and ended up catching up with her at the park and grabbing her forearm and she still tried to walk away

"Let go of me!" She yelled with her back turned to him

"Hinata what did I do? I was only trying to teach him a lesson" Naruto said

"Naruto…I just can't believe how you went about confronting Kiba after you found out about him hurting me deeply...you acted like such a…monster" she said

Naruto let go of her hand after he heard her say the word monster…it must have been really bad if a person that you love calls you monster…theres just something about that word that just gets to him deeply

Hinata walked over to some swings and started to swing gently, and Naruto came from behind and hugged her, his arms around her tightly and his chest to her head

"Let o of me" she said trying hard not to blush

"Hinata"

"What?!" she asked

"Just listen" Naruto said

When she calmed down and listened she heard a rapid heart beat from Naruto

"Hinata…this is how I feel when I'm with you or when I just hear your name…I can't explain this feeling but…I love it and I never want it to go away…you're the first thing on my mind when I wake up, and you're the last thing on my mind when I'm ready to sleep…I know I beat Kiba…badly but I made a promise to myself to keep you safe because you're the one and only person that makes my heart race and I don't want that to ever go away. I don't want to see you frown, so can you just smile for me…. Well there it is Hinata Hyuga I think I lo-, better yet I know I love you.

She got up and looked him in the eyes to see that he was truly sincere about his confession,

"Naruto I don't know what to s-" Hinata was about to say

"I mean Hinata it's alright if you don't feel the same I mea-"

He was silenced by Hinata's lips and they locked that position for a long time, neither one of the wanting to end this wonderful moment…but eventually they had to breathe so the moment ended

She smiled and Naruto gave her a foxy grin, she saw that he was till bleeding from the cut Kiba gave him, she wiped off his face, and he suddenly grabbed the cut with both hands and started jumping around screaming like a girl about how much it hurts, Hinata giggled at his childish antics

"Hey Hinata lets take this seat I'm so tired from that fight, Not to mention all that running we were doing." He said lazily

"Yeah your right, I am tired" Hinata said

Hinata and Naruto both snuggled up to each other and were enjoying this time together, Hinata began to hum a tune that was unfamiliar to Naruto,

"Hey what's the Name of that song? It's got a nice tune" Naruto said

"I don't know, my mom just made it up and used to hum it to me when I was little, she always told me that she would like to add some lyrics to it but sadly she passed on." Hinata said

"Well you know what's funny my time with you has just gave me some lyrics to that" He said "Want to hear it?"

"Of course, I love your voice" Hinata said with a huge blush

"And I love when my biggest fan has that huge blush on her face, it makes her look super cute" he said pecking her cheek, and chuckling, before beginning the song

**Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time to waste  
Asking why?  
I'll run away with you, by my side  
I'll run away with you, by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride  
(Asking why?)**

**I think about your face  
And how I fall into your eyes  
The out moment I trace around the one that I call mine  
Time to count more space  
And beware that your drew the line  
I don't need you solve this case  
And I don't need to look behind**

**Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time to waste  
Asking why?  
I'll run away with you, By my side  
I'll run away with you, By my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride  
(Asking why?)**

**Do I expect to change, the past I hold inside?  
With all the words I say  
Repeating over in my mind  
Some things you cant erase  
No matter how hard you try  
An exit to escape  
Is all there is left to find**

**Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time to waste  
Asking why?(Asking why)  
I'll run away with you, by my side  
I'll run away with you, by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside**

**So I,  
Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time to waste  
Asking why?  
I'll run away with you, by my side  
I'll run away with you, by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside**

"So how'd you like it?" Naruto asked

All she could do was stare into his crystal blue eyes and dragged him into a deep kiss like before

"So I guess you liked it" he said chuckling to himself

"Of course I did, although you probably didn't make that up right now" she said also blushing at how she just pulled him into that kiss

"heh heh well sure i wrote it for you a while ago but other than that There goes that blush again." Naruto said giving her a tight hug "Hey Hinata, can we letdown I'm super tired" Naruto said

"On the bench?!" Hinata asked surprised

"Oh hell yeah I'm sure I can't walk for a while" he said laughing

"But wont we look like bums?" Hinata asked innocently

"Yeah, but you'll be my bum." Naruto said with a foxy grin and started to laugh

"Oh Naruto" she said laying Next to him on the bench

It was sweet bliss the rest of the day for the young couple…on the park bench not a care in the world…no phones, no parents, no school no friends just each other

* * *

Well I hope my reviewers are happy for this particular chapter don't forget to leave **reviews** and tell me what you think, also the song is called **Echo By Trapt**


	9. his life takes a downward spiral

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Its been a while I mean I haven't been on my computer in what seems like ages (and all the last chapter got was one review)…anyway there was defiantly no feedback…I mean if u like the story and want me to keep going tell me, if u see something wrong with it tell me, I'm all ears….well on with the story

* * *

Naruto gently pushed Hinata on the swing of the Hyuga estate there laughter could be heard from inside the house

Hinata didn't care because she loved being pushed on the old swing, she was so high in the air and the wind would lightly brush her face and mess with her hair, while she felt the body heat of Naruto each time he would catch her and give her a great push

These feelings reminded her of her mother

Naruto on the other hand was wondering something that had to do with his dad and why he's never told him anything about his mother's side of the family…almost like he was keeping something from me. By the time Naruto turned around remembering to push Hinata, he was a little late and had no time to react, her back and her feet collide with the blondes head and they both crashed and feel upon one another,

There faces were dangerously close like that time in gym class, sure Hinata had a blush but she didn't faint cause now Naruto was all her she looked at his face to see if he would say something but his face looked like he was in extreme pain

"Hinata"

"Y-yes Naruto" Hinata answered

"You remember how kids are made in health class right?"

"Yes" she said trying to see where this was going

"Well your knee seems to be crushing the main component" Naruto answered this time in a high squeaky voice

"Oh sorry, sorry, sorry!" she said as she quickly got to her feet

"No, no its alright" he said holding his sensitive area protectively

She hugged him tightly to show that she was truly sorry, Naruto just laughed and hugged tighter she looked up and smiled as well

From the top window of his office inside the Hyuga estate Hiashi Hyuga looked at the scene in disgust

"It's bad enough she was with that boy from the Inuzuka's, now she with the guy who beat the snot out of him" Hiashi said to himself

Yes its true, word had spread quickly about Naruto beating Kiba down, This had seemed to tarnish both Naruto and Minato's Name all around Konoha, all because a rumor was passed on and people exaggerated about the whole thing, now when Naruto walks through the village he gets the cold shoulder or some type of hateful glare

Back with Hiashi

Hiashi walked over to his desk and sat down in the king like chair, he went through his desk and went in a specific drawer and pulled out a file of his best client, The Flash

He stared at it for a while it was many things compiled into that folder such as pictures of the band and pictures of Minato with his family…he sweat dropped at the picture of Anko and Kakashi smooching, that got caught by a photographer, he remembered having to threaten the photographers career and children just to get the pictures, and film…some good memories it a shame that he was going to have to let him and his band go so he can get his daughter away from Naruto so he could wed her off to someone more suitable.

First he was going to have to search for a far away place to hire the flash so they would have to move after he got rid of him, then he would call that company at the far away place up and tell them the flash was free

"Then poof no more of that Naru-watever his name is" Hiashi said to himself

He looked through some more files from other countries that had music companies and spotted a good one located some where in the land of water

"hmm pretty far, decent company…but I'll be losing money from my pocket…aww what the hell, I'm a billionaire what do I care" Hiashi said to himself then he preceded to pick up his office phone and dial some numbers, he then patiently waited for the person to pick up, it was three rings before Hiashi heard the person say hello.

"Hello, a Minato I understand that youre doing a show right now correct"

"Yeah, and it was a great one as always" He said with a grin

"Well I'm glad but there something I've got to tell you"

"Uh huh"

"I'm going to have to let you go…it was a very hard decision but…I wont be needed you and your third rate band anymore"

"Third rate?! You mutha f-"

Hiashi pulled the phone away from his ear so he wouldn't here how much Minato can curse…this went on for a while Minato wouldn't stop ranting

"Does he kiss his mother with that mouth?" Hiashi thought to himself putting the phone back to his ear

"Well if you are done I'd like for you to pack your things and get of my stage"

"Your stage?!" Minato exclaimed surprised

"Don't you know you imbecile, the Hyuga's own a franchise a monopoly..and I'll say this again get off MY stage" Hiashi said sternly

"…you'll regret this" Minato said solemnly as he hung up his iPhone

"Excellent, now on to phase two, he picked up the phone to call up a friend he knew in kirigakure that owned a company that he invested in

He and his business partner talked and he told him about the flash being released (A/N: Kind of reminds me, how do u guys feel about Brett Farve wanting to leav- oh my bad back to the story lol) Hiashi made it absolutely clear that he knew that The Flash would take the job with no hestitation

* * *

Naruto walked Hinata to her door and kissed her lightly on the forehead

"I'll see you later Hinata"

"By Naruto…kun"

"Huh?" he said as he watched her walk into the house coquettishly

"Wow she took it back traditional…she so wanted me" he said drooling

Naruto snapped out of his fantasy when he looked towards one of the windows to see Neji pressed up against the glass looking at him with an evil glare just fuming, fogging up the windows in the process

Naruto jumped back at this but then thought "I'm out here and he's in there" Naruto then stuck out his tongue and flipped up Neji

Neji's eyes went wide Naruto laughed at this but when he stopped his laughter he noticed that Neji was no longer by the window

"Oh Shiiiiiittt!!" Naruto yelled making a break for it passed the compound gates, with Neji hot on his heels

Neji almost closed the gap on the corner but Naruto put on the acceleration on the straight way like he was cyborg 009

"That's right u better run!" Neji called out to him as he slowed his speed seeing that he couildn't catch up…or maybe the fact that he didn't want to kill Naruto…yet

Naruto was laughing seeing that he was the victor…and typical Naruto gloating instead of watching where he was going stepped in a steaming pile of shit

He wiped it off in the neighbor's lawn snickering evilly while he did it, then he walked over to the hose to try and get the rest out and maybe even the sent too

"Damn dog, always taking a crap right in the middle of the side walk…I swear that dog is out to get me." He said then he looked over to the doghouse to see the dog with an evil smirk and a glint in its eye

"Oh hell no!" Naruto said making a run for his door and the dog hot on his heels

"Oh damn…huff…first Neji now you…huff don't they keep you on a leash!" he said running he got to his door

He pounded on the door seeing the dog get closer then he remembered his keys and fumbled them around in his hands

"Oh shit…ahhhh!!"

After being mauled by the dog Naruto limped inside, he saw Sasuke tossing Itomi into the air playfully

"Dude, why do you look like you were mauled by a wild animal?" Sasuke asked curiously

"Because that Hell demon they call a dog over there just attacked me, while you played House with Sakura and Itomi

"one, how the hell did the dog attack you when it's bound to the dog house and two, how'd you know Sakura was here?" Sasuke asked slightly red at the last statement

"One like I said that dog is the devils bloody servant! And two you love her and she loves you," Naruto said chuckling at the last part

"Think you can wait here Itomi" Sasuke said putting the child down

Itomi quickly cover her face with her hands knowing all well what was going to happen

Sasuke lunged at Naruto and wrapped his hands around his throat

"Take it back!" Sasuke said

"Hell No….ak….akk…if you did n't feel so strongly about it you wouldn't be choking me..ak …right now" Naruto said making a valid point

Sasuke took a moment to think about that but he never unwrapped his hands from the blonde's throat

"Hello…ak me ..ak…choking here…seeing the white light " Naruto said

"Oh my bad" Sasuke said unwrapping his hands from Naruto neck

Naruto got up rubbing his Neck, Just then Sakura came from down stairs looking for Sasuke and Itomi

"Oh hey Naruto…why do you look li-"

"The neighbor's devil dog" Naruto said

"It couldn't have been the dog." Sakura said

"See Naruto, just like I told you." Sasuke said

"Ok…Mrs. Uchiha you don't believe me then how bout Mr. Uchiha over there goes see for himself, since you guys don't believe me" Naruto said

"Ok I will" Sasuke said

"Be careful Sasuke" Sakura said to Sasuke picking up Itomi

"Don't worry about me" Sasuke said looking deep in her eyes

"Yes, that's right get all goodbyes out while you still can, cause that dogs out for blood." Naruto said

"Shut up Naruto." Sakura said

Sasuke walked out of the house over to the neighbor's lawn Naruto watched from a safe distance and watched as Sasuke was Next to the dog Naruto then called out when Sasuke was close enough

"Demon dog! This is my Sacrifice! Its Uchiha blood! Maybe by taking this I and maybe even the mail man can have peaceful walks to and from my house or maybe you can be my companion and we tra-" Naruto was cut off

"Shut the hell up Naruto!" Sasuke called to him

"I'm just trying to reason with it" Just then Naruto heard barking, so he pulled out his camera and said "Black mail for that recording in chapter 6" Naruto said breaking the fourth wall(A/N: If you don't know what the fourth wall is, you should look it up)

Naruto jumped passed the bushes and snapped the shot only to get a shot of Sasuke scratching behind the dogs ear and the "Demon Dog" looking very innocent

"What the hell?" Naruto said

"See what'd I tell you?"

Sasuke said showing Naruto the chains bounding the dog to the dog house.

As they walked away Naruto looked back to see the dog snickering…he could even sworn that he say a devils tail

"You son of a bitch Naruto mouthed to the dog"

Dog just Barked and made Naruto jump, Sasuke just shook his head at the sight

Naruto and Sasuke got back in to see Itomi sleeping on the couch and Sakura sitting next to her stroking her soft black hair

"Wow, she's finally asleep" Sasuke said quietly

"She can certainly be a handful at times." Naruto added putting on a pair of jeans and a black shirt with a swirl on it

"Just like her damn father." Sasuke mumbled

"What was that Sasuke...kun"

"Why are these girls using "kun" " lately Naruto said to himself

"Nothing" Sasuke said as Sakura wrapped her arms around his shoulders, Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke glared at him

"Oh so you guys finally got together, so what happened Sasuke did you say something like Sasuke I've liked you for a long time and all this time we've spent together has made me like you even more" Naruto said mimicking Sasuke stoic expression for whenever he speaks

"Naruto that's exactly what he said, you don't have recorders in your house do you?" Sakura asked

"Well for one I know Sasuke and who told you about the recorders?" Naruto asked jokingly

"Well if you have recorders you might want to delete the one from your room" Sasuke said

"Yeah or else you'll find out what we did on your be-" Sakura stopped herself

"What the hell did you douche bags do to my bed"

Sakura giggled while Sasuke had a serious face on

"no…no…oh hell NO! I know you two weren't on my bed bumping and grinding while I was gone!"

"…"

"…"

"Nooooo!!" Naruto ran to his room and picked up his bed over his head like he was hulk and tossed it out the window with a big crash, Naruto quickly grabbed matches and his guitar and ran down stairs, when he got in front his bed he said a few prayers then he lighted the matched and dropped it on the bed and watched it go up in a blaze then he started to sing

**Swing low, sweet chariot,  
Comin' for to carry me home;  
Swing low, sweet chariot,  
Comin' for to carry me ho-**

Sasuke walked over and put a hand on Naruto shoulder

"Naruto this ain't church" Sasuke said

"It should be, the bed at least deserves that…I mean it comforted me in my most lonely times." Naruto said sadly

"That was too much info" Sakura said

"Now I got to buy a new bed" Naruto said walking inside

* * *

Minato slammed the door loudly and yelled out why the hell is there a burning bed on the lawn, the only response he got was crying from Itomi. He dropped his stuff on the floor loudly

"Hey Naruto can you stop the Baby from crying God damnit." He said stumbling around

"Whoa dad chill out she's just a ba- dude you reek of alcohol man!" Naruto said

"No I don't...s-speaking of which if you need me ill be at your local bar…see ya kid flash" he said laughing at the last part

Minato walked out of the door and tripped and fell when he looked up he could have swore he saw his wife Kushina holding her hand out to him

"I want to tell him, but will he hate me Kushina?"

When he got no response he cursed himself for acting so insane

"Now I see why I quit drinking" He said to himself But I don't think the same reason that made me stop will happen a second time" Minato said to himself

Minato stumbled pass some smokers in the front who were dressed in black leather that clung to then and, some hardcore looking boots, some people had tattoos everywhere, even millions of piercings, they were surprised to see him round these parts but they weren't going to let the opportunity of being with The Flash go by

Minato ignored the people following him and walked farther along to sit down where there bartender did there job, He took in his surroundings the music he heard was from sort of amateur band that sounded pretty good as they had the whole crowd jumping around causing a near mosh pit…Minato thought about it and his fans wasn't as hardcore as they used to be when he first started out

"Maybe that's why he fired me maybe my music wasn't appealing to the right people" Minato thought to himself as he put his head down

Just then a bartender lady came up to Minato and said

"anything you want sugar" She said raising his head up to find that it was the flash himself, she tried to make her look as good as possible fast by pushing up bra and adjusting her skirt so she would be more wanted by the man I front of her

Minato raised his eyebrow but just order some hard booze he was drunk but he didn't go to the point where he was stupid…"hey you think I can perform something he said to the lady in front on him"

"Oh hell yeah Man, we love your early work, I mean your like a God in here…I just hope you can make it to the stage through that mosh pit." She said

"No sweat" He made his way through and jumped on stage the crowd grew quiet they were all really in the same room as The Flash everybody started to cheer

"Hey you bastards, are you ready to rock!!" Minato yelled out

"HELL YEAH!!" The crowd yelled

"Give me one of my old one's!" he yelled back to the group behind him that was recently performing, you'd think they'd be furious for being upstaged by just one man…but of course this one man is who inspired those underground rockers to rock out

They started on some fast guitar play the guitarist hand could hardly be seen

**You!**

**Why do they always send the poor?!**

**Barbarisms by Barbaras  
with pointed heels  
Victorious victories kneel  
For brand new spankin' deals**

**Marching forward hypocritic and  
Hypnotic computers  
You depend on our protection  
Yet you feed us lies from the tablecloth**

**La la la la la la ooooooo  
Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine**

**Kneeling roses disappearing into  
Moses' dry mouth  
Breaking into Fort Knox stealing  
Our intentions**

**Hangers sitting dripped in oil  
Crying freedom  
Handed to obsoletion  
Still you feed us lies from the tablecloth**

**La la la la la la oooooooo  
Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine**

**Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine**

**Blast off  
It's party time  
And we don't live in a fascist nation**

**Blast off  
It's party time  
And where the fuck are you?**

**Where the fuck are you?  
Where the fuck are you?**

**Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?**

**Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?-**

The music stopped there because it turned into a giant mosh pit, bodies were literally dropping from pain and exhaustion, but nonetheless everyone was having the time of there lives

* * *

Naruto watched from his TV on how despicable they were making his father look, saying stuff about how he's a bad role model for kids, his son is also a bad influence; they even said that he is a constant drinker (Lie).

"Oh man there putting your dads reputation in the gutter" Sakura said

"Geez, you really thought that up by yourself, smart ass" Naruto said very frustrated at the whole situation

"Calm down Naruto, she's not the one taking the pictures and reporting the news…and your was acting kind of weird when he came back."

"That's true I got to find out what's wrong with him I have to help my father be his old self again." Naruto said with some determination

Just then Naruto's Dad walked in well fell in some, reporters managing to slip in and take some pictures inside the house

"Ok nothing to se here" Sasuke said moving them out "This ain't MTV cribs" He said after

"Dad what's wrong with you?! Get up and speak to me" Naruto said

When his father sat up it wasn't a nice site to behold his father had a fat lip and a bloody nose and you could see the flesh hang fro his eye brow

"Ok before you talk lets get you cleaned up" Naruto said dragging his father to the room where the first aid kit was

"Ok now speak"

"I lost everything…again"

"Again?" Naruto said curiously

"I lost my job…I lost my self…and I even lost the reason why your mother left me and why I did tell you she was still living" Minato said sadly "I thought if I drunk enough my troubles would go away…maybe I would even leave this unfair world." Minato said again this time with tears coming down his face

"You mean mom i-is alive?" Naruto asked

"…"

"Answer me damnit!" Naruto said "why didn't you tell me?!" Naruto asked

"Naruto I'm sorry i-"

"forget it you just didn't want me to go with her did you: you were afraid of the fact that if I left you would have lost everything…you could have told me…"

"I didn't find it easy back then…I mean…your mother and I got a divorce because she didn't like my ways…drinker, hard rocker, and a bad father…when she left I asked her if she could just leave me with one thing…since I have no family, and that one thing was you…she told me if he grows up to be like me then she was dead to us…so I stayed true to what she said." Minato said pleading his case

"I can't believe it, the years I've been lied to." Naruto said to no one in particular

"Your mother owns a record company in the land of whirl pool …I know you probably hate me right now."

Naruto got up and walked to the door and looked back at his poor father

"Flash you're no longer my hero" Naruto said running out the room and to the front door

Minato ran after him but couldn't catch up, he stopped and watched Naruto's disappearing form

"I can't believe I've lost my most important fan…my son

Naruto eventually came back to his house and he didn't exchange words with anybody in the household, he just went to his room and went to sleep

* * *

A Couple days later

Naruto woke up and put on a different attire than the usual school dress code all black for some reason

He walked passed everyone in the house with out a word and went out the door, Minato's face dropped when his so didn't even say good morning

Naruto walked passed the Hyuga compound where he usually waited for Hinata and kept going, she caught this but said nothing as she ran out of her house to catch up

"Hey Naruto" she said cheerfully

"Hn" Naruto said

"I'm guessing a little too much of Sasuke and Neji rubbed off on you." She said chuckling all though she didn't hear Naruto chuckling

"Naruto are you ok?"

"Yeah" he said in a pretty dark tone

"Naruto I really want to talk about this…seriously…I mean where the relationship if we can't talk…and if you truly loved me you wouldn't be giving them the cold shoulder."

Naruto's façade dropped at that revelation, he then he broke down everything to her from start to finish

"Wow that's deep" She said

"You know I'm glad that you're a person I can talk to" Naruto said "But that still doesn't mean I'm not mad at the world and the villagers…If it wasn't for the way these people are my father wouldn't have broken down like that…Its just amazing how quickly your loyal fans can turn on you" Naruto said

When they got inside the school they kissed lightly and broke off to where there lockers were

Sasuke was already there with his iPod in his ear trying to get in the zone

Just then Gaara walked over to Naruto and tapped him, Naruto turned around and gave him a fierce glare…Gaara wasn't fazed

"Yeah…anyway you do know that in two days is when the big Bands contest That Iruka told us about is" Gaara said receiving no answer "Well if you don't know now you know" Gaara said walking away not quite understanding Naruto attitude to him it seemed as though Naruto was empty

Shikamaru came over to tell Naruto some plans, but when he walked over he noticed something wrong and tapped Sasuke on his shoulder

"What?" Sasuke asked in a bad mood

"Why is he dressed like he's going to a funeral" Shikamaru asked

"Because Shikamaru today is the DEATH OF NARUTO" Sasuke said very seriously

The bell sounded and everyone headed to there first class of the day

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well i hope you dudes like this Chapter thanks to those who read and those who reviewed,(Some of you probably didn't have time to review because of stuff like state exams, regents, and even finals..I understand that) some feed back would be nice any way the next chapter should be the big concert and then the time skip...see ya and the song is BYOB by system of a down**


	10. contest

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Thank you people who reviewed and read

* * *

Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha, taking his sweet time not caring about the people who were talking about him, and glaring at him…jus cause because of his father's name being tainted…and how much they didn't like him anymore

Naruto walked on not caring about these ungrateful people anymore

"If this is really how they treat there fellow man, than I feel sorry for that kid that had that fox sealed in him in that history lesson that Asuma-sensei" Naruto said to himself

(A/N: ever read those fanfics where villagers beat the daylights out of Naruto and later on he usually get back at them...most of the time there good)

Naruto walked upto the house that he was traveling across Konoha to get to

Naruto knocked on the door a couple of times but didn't get an answer…so he did the only thing that came to his mind, he turned his back to the door and started to do a back kick as his way of knocking, he stopped when he heard someone approach the door

"Who is it?" the voice came

"Girl scout cookies" Naruto answered in a high voice

"Just come in, smart ass" Gaara answered

Naruto walked in and looked around as he walked in

"Umm dude Gaara…your house"

"What is it" Gaara asked him

"Well it's kind of dark in here, how do you see?"

"Its best to leave questions like that in the dark" Gaara said with no expression

"Was that supp-" Naruto was about to ask

"No pun intended" Gaara answered

"…" was Naruto's response

They kept walking until they made it to the basement door, and they walked inside to see everyone waiting patiently

"Naruto where have you been? you don't even call anymore" Sasuke said

"Stop acting like a girl teme." Naruto said making everyone laugh

"Alright seriously though Naruto, although I won't be able to perform with you guys, our band still needs to practice."

"No joke man, you can't keep coming to practice late, we got people to see and places to be."

"Yeah, yeah stop nagging me, let's go and practice this song

They played like six times having to start over each time

"OK, what's wrong with you guys?!" Naruto said stopping them

"Dude give us a break, I mean were not the sex pistols"

"Yeah, calm down" Shikamaru said

"You guys don't quite understand! You guys call me over here and you keep telling me to be ready its in couple of days, when I come we mess up and you guys say "Dude give us a break", why don't you guys get it together!" Naruto said to his band mates

"Well Naruto, its seems that you lost everything that was meant for playing in a band" Neji said

"What would that be?" Naruto scoffed

"You lost the fun!! Damn man, ever since these problems have been happening to you, you've just been acting like a douche, damn were your band mates, not to mention your friends..." Sasuke said truthfully

"You don't understand how it feels man…just leave me alone" Naruto said turning to the door

"I don't know how it feels…shit, of all the people to say that to me you… your suppose to be my brother….I've had it worst than you… at least you didn't lose your mother, father, and had a psychotic brother who shown you up in everything" Sasuke said

Naruto walked out

"That's right walk out cause that's all you can turn to…just run away, you never face your problems" Sasuke said to no one

"Well I guess band practice is over" Gaara said

Everyone looked at him and sweat dropped

"What?" he asked

* * *

Naruto walked the streets of Konoha by himself thinking of the things Sasuke just said, and the things his father told him before, it kind of had him thinking about why his life suddenly has to turn upside down…without noticing he was at the school yard the doors were open

"Wonder if Iruka-sensei is in there?" Naruto asked himself

He walked inside the school where some classes for extra help were just finishing, he walked down the semi crowded, some of the people gave hi fives some just ignored him completely, but he didn't care, he walked into the music room where he knew Iruka should be

"Hey Naruto…what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be practicing with your band the uhhh"

"Don't have a name yet….and I just came back from there…my band wants to mess up every song we play right before the contest…I might not be able to count on them in the end…" Naruto said truthfully

"Well Naruto…I've learned something in my years of being in an underground band member…you have to trust your band…they're your family when your not with your family…see what I'm saying…when your with your band, that's the time when you be your true self…trust your bands capabilities…they will come through for you, just don't think too much about the contest, I mean you guys rock…so stop being so emo and be yourself again"

"You know, you should be like a consoler too." Naruto suggested feeling a bit better "I knew it was a good idea coming to my big brother" Naruto said with his famous grin

"Yeah that had to be your best idea yet, you big idiot" he said chuckling

Naruto also laughed as he started to leave but was stopped by Iruka

"Naruto listen in about a year or so I should have an underground club to give rockers like you a chance to make it big, and I want your band to be first to play there." He said holding out his hand to Naruto

Naruto looked at his hand before taking it and shaking hands with him

* * *

Naruto walked along and got back to his house where he said nothing to nobody inside all he did was say hi to Itomi and then locked himself in his room where he started to think about Iruka's words

"Trust your bands capabilities" It echoed through his head "that's the time when you be your true self" another echo in his head "so stop being so emo and b-" Naruto interrupted his thinking

"Wait a minute; I'm not being emo…anyway what's so wrong about emos? …I mean we all have a little emo in us….especially that bastard Sasuke" Naruto said to himself

He went to his book where he wrote all the songs they should be performing for the contest and started to write some things down, he had a whole page where he was thinking up names

"This is going take a while" Naruto said scratching his head

After a while Naruto fell asleep with his head on the book and slight drool leaving his lips onto his paper

"Oh crap, thinking hurts…a lot" He said to no one

He got up and walked over to the window and looked out it was dark the crescent moon left a luminescent blue color on his face, the cool breeze blew threw his hair…he liked this feeling

"Ok" he said to himself walking over to the closet and getting his orange and black jacket and slipping on his black Levi jeans with his trusty chuck tailors he didn't bother to cover up his long time scars on his arms with his bandages(A/N: remember the first chapter the rock lee bandages he wears)

He walked over to the door and unlocked it; but suddenly he heard some foot steps approaching his door...he knew his dad would never let him out so late…but then again what should he care

"It's best to avoid problems" he said quietly as he walked over to the window and climb out just then the his father walked in and Naruto hung to the window sill to actually hear what his once idol had to say

Minato stuck his head inside

"Naruto…I know you probably don't want to hear me anymore…but just hear me out" He sighed and continued "I'm sorry… I must have really lost your trust…and my only son…but I still love you…even if you hate your old man…and although I no longer have my job and everyone hates this washed up rock star, just know that I think you should still head for your dreams…and excel and do better than me…and I also understand if you want to leave that dream behind because of how your mother hates the rock star influence…well that's all I have to say…good luck tomorrow…son" he closed the door be hind him and left to his lonely room where he had a bag packed for his trip to consult with the record company of Kirigakure

Naruto felt sympathy for his old man "I think I was a little too hard on him...he deserves better I mean he lost, my mom and he says he lost me too…I'll have to talk to him and tell him I over reacted when I get home." Naruto said to no one as he landed softly on the tall grass directly under his window

Naruto walked along the streets looking at the house that were painted different colors but built with the same structures, the tree were beautiful tonight and the leaves had the glow of the moon on them making them shine a brilliant blue color

Naruto was now in front of the Hyuga estate were two guards were fast asleep

"The author makes this too easy" Naruto said breaking the fourth wall and criticizing my story at the same time

He made his way passed the guards over to the tree by Hinata's window, he proceeded to climb up the tree and knocked on her window lightly, he heard some foot steps and Hinata opened the window and leaned on one hand as she stared at her prince dreamily

"Hi" Naruto said waving

"Hi Naruto" She said back "What are you doing here so late" she said

"I wanted to know if you can sneak out with me tonight, for some alone time before the contest" He sad leaning over for a kiss

Just then Hinata heard some one coming and pushed Naruto away and closed the window, and her sister walked in

"g'night Hinata" Hinata's younger sister Hanabi said

"Yeah goodnight" Hinata answered

"Oh my leg" they both heard

"What was that?" Hanabi asked her sister

"Oh nothing" Hinata said backing up to the window protectively "Probably a bird" she said again

Hanabi bypassed her sister and looked out the window "Well that's one big bird" Hanabi said watching Naruto slowly get up and hold his leg, while he steadily climb back up the tree

"He's kind of cute…does he have a brother?"

"You wish, he's one of a kind" Hinata said hugging her Naruto

"Well you to have fun I'm going to bed" Hanabi said leaving

"What did I miss?" Naruto asked

"This" She said as she pulled him into a deep kiss

As they pulled away Naruto said "Were in a room…lets not go to far now"

She giggled at this and answered

"Ok let me just stuff my bed"

After she was done she only had time to put on some sneakers, so when they got outside she was in her Pjs and some sneakers

"You look hot I mean cold, would you like my jacket" Naruto said trying to not sound like Jiraiya

"Naruto it's alright" she said with a blush "So where are we going?"

"I have no clue…how about Ichiraku ramen place." He said "Oh wait, I got it come on" He said grabbing her hand and running to the place that he wanted to go to

They got to the Hokage monuments

"So why are we here?" Hinata asked

"Just wait it's gonna be great!" Naruto said like an excited little kid

They went through a couple of ways till they met with a waterfall flowing into a sort of pool and a lot of bushes surrounding it

They stopped Hinata admired how the water from the waterfall shimmered in the pool just in front of them

"Naruto its so…so beautiful I – Naruto?" She said realizing he was no longer near her

"What are you waiting for!? Hop in he said doing a cannonball into the cold water

Hinata hesitated before she got into the spirit of things and also got into her under garments and hopped into the water

Hinata loved the way the water sent a cold shiver down her back and made her hair stick to her head, reminds her of when she was a kid with her mother…getting out of her daze she noticed that a certain blonde haired boy was no longer in the water…at least that's what she thought suddenly Naruto popped out of the water and grabbed Hinata from behind

Hinata yelped at first but calmed down when it just Naruto playing games

They both stopped for a while noticing that there bodies were so dangerously close…I mean its been like that before but they weren't in clothes, it was weird…but nice nonetheless

She love how he slowly breathed on her neck as he held her in a tight embrace, he loved the scent of her hair and how warm she felt although they were in such a cold pool

They turned to face each other, then Naruto slowly moved in and Hinata was about to reach the rest of the way till they heard some foot steps and Naruto quickly dunked his head down, with Hinata quickly following his example. It was an old Janitor man who regularly clean the mountain probably Tsunade's personal janitor since no one else knows about this place

The janitor saw nobody but saw the clothes scattered everywhere

"Ahh young love" he said as he chuckled while folding up the clothes and placing them on a rock, he then walked out

When Naruto thought the coast was clear both he and Hinata pulled up for air they looked at each other for a minute but then started to laugh

After getting dressed they went under the waterfall where he lead Hinata to a kind of valley like place, Naruto ran over to a spot right under the star filled sky next to a tree

"So… how does my amazing boyfriend know about these spots in Konoha, that basically no one else knows about?" Hinata asked curiously

"Well you see my godmother Tsunade used to bring me here when I was young an-"

"Naruto you do know who Tsunade is right?Hinata asked in disbelief

"Well Hinata I just told you she is my godm-"

"Not that…she's the Hokage Naruto!" She said with excitement

"Oh yeah, I knew that" Naruto said in a nonchalant tone as he put his hand behind his head

"Wow Naruto, you never seize to amaze me" She said as she put her hand on his chest

"You know…this is the best way to spend a night before a contest" Naruto said

"Yeah" she answered

"you know…I notice that since you've been with me people have been looking at you differently…if you can't handle it we coul-"

"Stop right there! Just know that I could careless of what other people think our relationship so don't get any ideas" Hinata said aggressively knowing what he was concluding to

"Ok, ok so let's make a promise"

"Ok" Hinata said

"Were going to stay together no matter how far we are, no matter whom tries to get to us, and no matter what happens…well stick with each other, promise" He said holding out his pinky

"Promise" she said grabbing his pinky with hers than shaking, they paused in mid pinky shake and kissed lightly

"Okay I think it's time I take you home it's getting late" Naruto said getting up and brushing the leaves and dirt off his butt

"Aww, do we have to?" Hinata whined like a little kid

"Although I don't want to, I don't feel in the mood to be castrated, by Neji or your father." Naruto said

"True and I want kids." Hinata said

"Hinata, you do know how kids are made right?"

Hinata went real red and Naruto just laughed and laughed

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were back at the Hyuga estate where Naruto kissed Hinata good bye and watched her go back up the tree to her window

He walked with his hands in his pockets, he just had the best time with his girlfriend…but he wondered why he was still feeling so down

"Maybe it's because I…jumped down my dad's neck, got on my band crew's case, and the fact that I still haven't seen my mother in years….yeah that's it…I think I need to calm down" Naruto said to himself

Naruto finally got to his house and fumbled with his keys before inserting them into the lock and turning successfully unlocking the door and going inside; when he got inside he thought he should at least speak to his father

"Hey dad I ju-" Naruto was about to finish but saw no one in the room so he ran around looking, by passing a coat on a hanger completely

When Naruto got to the kitchen he saw a note it read

Dear Sasuke,

Tell Naruto that I left to Kirigakure for a record deal, because it's the only place that will hire me…I tried my hardest to talk to my son again but I guess it was in vain, good luck tomorrow guys, I'll be back in acouple of months maybe, I'm leaving you in charge because talking to me or not we both no that Naruto irresponsible, and Shizune should be there watching the house with you guys

P.S that Jacket in the chair is for Naruto….tell him I still love him no matter what, also no house parties…..without me!!

Naruto laughed and cried at this letter…his one chance to tell his father…gone now his dad thinks that he hates his guts…other than that Naruto Ran to the chair that he passed earlier and looked at the jacket he was astonished by what he saw the coat was jet black and had orange/red flames at the bottom going around also at the tips of the sleeves, he looked at the kanji's which read Kid flash in orange/red

"Whoa! This jacket is so BAD ASS!!" Naruto said in excitement

* * *

**THE CONTEST**

"Crap, where the hell is he?!" Sasuke exclaimed

"Calm down man he'll be here" Shikamaru said "I hope"

"Damn, if he doesn't come in time we'll be disqualified cause our songs need a lead singer" Gaara said

"Don't worry I'll sing"

"Neji!?" They all exclaimed in unison

"Yeah…and don't do that we all say his name in surprise thing…it's a little to cliché" Neji said

"But why'd you come?" Gaara asked

"Because I knew Naruto would pull something like chicken out in the last minute"

"Ur a sophomore though" Sasuke said

"Technically since I'm in your gym class, I'm a fresh-more sad to say" Neji said

"Whatever gets us through this…I can really care less man lets just think of a name real quick were on after these two people" Shikamaru said

"The sandmen" Gaara said

"No" they said in unison

"The shadow deers" Shikamaru said

"No"

"Dude seriously, a shadow deer" the person said chuckling

They all turned around to see Kiba with his group from the grass country

"Really, you joined a team in your new school to get back at Naruto" Neji said

"No" Kiba said lying "Anyway where is mister "PUNK"-rock"

"That joke was as dry as your voice was when you were begging me to stop beating on you" Naruto said appearing out of nowhere

"Well if it isn't "Rock star", you look just as washed up as your father"

Naruto growled at this but kept his cool

"Just leave me and my band alone, loser" Naruto said

"What is your band name anyway loser, I want to remember the name we defeat in the final round" Kiba said

Naruto looked back at them and said "We are CRY1 and we are here to kick ass" (A/N: couldn't think of any so I just used this one lol)

"Yeah whatever, were on now I'll be seeing you Rock star"

"What made you come in with the cool entrance and cool jacket" Gaara said

"I sort have overslept" Naruto said making everyone sweat drop

"So Naruto "CRY1"whats that about" Shikamaru said

"Well sort of for my dad, and a reminder, it might sound corny… but it only takes one thing to make a man breakdown and cry."

"Alright were up next" Neji said

"Neji, I want you to play acoustic and sing back up, think you can do it?" Naruto said

* * *

Kiba and his band were just finishing up

**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder **

They walked of the stage after receiving applause

"That was Kiba and the Fangs next is uhhh ummm CRY1!!"

The crowd was silent but then they applauded waiting for the people to walk out

"You guys ready" Sasuke asked

"Yeah" they said in unison

"Then lets get out there" Naruto said

They walked out and Naruto could feel the heat of the dome they were in, he could feel the sweat trickling from the humidty and the nervousness, He walked up to the mike and looked out to the crowd seeing people from almost every country in the five nations, he spotted some familiar faces and then gained some confidence…Time to go

Neji played the chords he knew how to play and then Sasuke came in crazy, along with Gaara and Shikamaru

"I can trust them…" Naruto said to himself before he started

**I see nothing in your eyes  
And the more I see the Less I like  
Is it over yet?  
In my head?**

**I know nothing of your kind  
And I won't reveal your evil mind  
Is it over yet?  
I can't win**

**So sacrifice yourself  
And let me have what's left  
I know that I can find  
A fire in your eyes  
I'm goin all the way  
Get away, please**

**You take the breath right out of me  
you left a hole where my heart should be  
You've gotta fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you**

**This will be all over soon  
Pour the salt into the open wound  
Is it over yet?  
Let me in**

**So sacrifice yourself  
And let me have what's left  
I know that I can find  
A fire in your eyes  
I'm goin all the way  
Get away, please**

**You take the breath right out of me  
you left a hole where my heart should be  
You've gotta fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you**

**(take take take)**

**I'm waiting  
I'm praying  
Realize  
Start hating  
You take the breath right out of me  
you left a hole where my heart should be  
You've gotta fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you**

The song ended first everyone was looking at him strangely because they knew who's kid he was,

"I can't believe it no one clapped" Naruto said to himself "was it that bad"

Then a man with a hoody on started to clap then Hinata and her friends clapped thus causing the whole crowd to go into an uproar

"Wow this crowd really loves these little dudes" The announcer said

After Naruto's band and Kiba's band advance to the second round they rocked there butts of and made it to the last round

* * *

"Okay, guys it win or go home…this is it we have them, we are the best thing to happen to this world" Naruto said to his band mates

"Hell yeah!!" They all yelled in unison

On the other side Kiba counseled his band

"Okay listen up we don't win, then you guys go down to the gutter like that losers dad" He said while pointing to Naruto "Lose and I replace you" He added

"Kiba and the fangs are up" the announcer said

As cockily as ever Kiba nudges Naruto as he walks by to the stage while his band mate grilled the rest of them

"Hey how's everyone doing…yeah well I had a recent heart break and this is how I deal with them…..HIT IT!!"

The drums went off the same time Kiba started

**Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking**  
**How long till this goes away  
I try to remember to forget you  
But I break down every time I do  
It's left me less than zero  
Beat down and bruised  
I can't see him with you  
Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away**

**I can't seem to get my heart over you  
Cause you creep into everything I do  
And now I'm dying to know  
How he touches you  
I can't see him with you  
Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away  
How long till this goes away  
She said she wants to be friends  
I took a big step back  
She said  
She said  
She said she's sorry  
With one finger  
I said fuck that**

**I can tell you're lying when your lips move  
Cause of one lie it's not me it's you  
It's left me less than zero  
Beat down and bruised  
I can't see him with you  
Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away  
Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away  
How long till this goes away**

**She said she wants to be friends  
I took a big step back  
She said  
She said  
She said she's sorry  
With one finger  
With one finger  
I said fuck that**

People applauded and laughed, Naruto on the other hand was infuriated by the song and he decided to play his song for the people

"Alright group this is the song" he said speaking to them so only they could hear

"CRY1 report to the stage" Naruto heard one of the stage hands say

He walked out reluctantly fearing what doing this might already do to his father's already messed reputation

"Hey we're CRY1, and as we know I'm the son of The Flash…some of you people got the wrong idea of my father and just dropped him because of some publicity…thank you…bastards! GO!!"

Guitars and drums started with a bang in unison with Naruto's voice

**Lately,  
I'm not quite myself.  
Maybe,  
I do need some help.  
just my confusion,  
trust my delusions.**

**Don't you,  
Regret you met me.  
go through,  
These steps to get me,  
Back to where we start,  
Before I fall apart.**

**If I could black out,  
It'd become so clear,  
Standing face-to-face with everything I fear.  
watch so closely,  
but still I don't see.  
As bad as it seems,  
a piece of mind I'd steal,  
In ordinary life,  
The consequence is real.  
I'm past the point of reality.**

**This isn't me,  
This isn't you,  
But it's just everything we do.  
Till you open up your eyes,  
and understand this isn't real.  
This isn't me,  
This isn't you,  
This is everything but true,  
Till we come to realize,  
It's what we put each other through.**

**It's like a bad dream,  
That's becoming all so true,  
Leaving me with nothing else left to do.  
Now so helpless,  
I'm not so selfish.  
Tell me,  
How does it feel to have a face like that,  
How does it feel to be replaced like that.  
Now so faceless,  
Do you still feel?**

**This isn't me,  
This isn't you,  
But it's just everything we do.  
Till you open up your eyes,  
and understand this isn't real.  
This isn't me,  
This isn't you,  
This is everything but true,  
Till we come to realize,  
It's what we put each other through.**

**It's hard to believe right now,  
This seems to be real.  
It's unfazing by this time,  
So why can't I wake up.**

**This isn't me,  
This isn't you,  
But it's just everything we do.  
Till you open up your eyes,  
and understand this isn't real.  
This isn't me,  
This isn't you,  
This is everything but true,  
Till we come to realize,  
It's what we put each other through.**

The man in the hoody felt some satisfaction and so did some of Naruto's friends and family

"Well now it's up to the judges to see who the groups they liked the most"

After a long moment of anticipation and contemplation the judges came to a decision

"And the winner is…Wait there is no winner there's going to be a rock off between CRY1 and Kiba an the Fangs"

The two groups looked across the room from each other and they both snarled

* * *

"Okay people this time The Judges Need your help to find out who's the best in the Nations, who gets the bragging rights and who gets there own record deal and opens up for a big concert, now all you have to do is text and those of you at home just have to call or text" (A/N: lol mad American idol)

Both groups got on stage separate equipment on both sides for each group

"The crowd was in a frenzy, girls screaming some people booing, it was a mixed crowed in that dome lets go group just give us a sample of your finishing piece and we will decide from there" The announcer said "GO!"

**Load up on guns,  
Bring your friends  
It's fun to lose and to pretend  
She's over bored and self-assured  
I know, I know a dirty word**

**Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello.**

**With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mullato!  
An Albino!  
A mosquito!  
My Libido!  
Yay!(x3)**

**I'm worse at what I do best  
And for this gift I feel blessed  
Our little group has always been  
And always will until the end**

**Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello.**

**With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mullato!  
An Albino!  
A mosquito!  
My Libido!  
Yay!(x3)-**

"OK, OK…alright people, that was CRY1" The announcer said excitedly "Now text 1-822-CRY1" at that moment the announcer put away the phone he was using to text with

"Now for the fangs!"

"You forgot the first part, douche bag" Kiba said annoyingly making the crowd laugh and making the announcer angry "Let's go!"

**Stutter step through another trap set by deception  
Mention rejection  
Always lies in your eyes  
Settles in your action  
Jeopardize everything that I want  
And I won't compromise anything anymore  
In any way victimize myself any more  
Liberty (YEAH)  
Manipulations on my mind  
Expectations well defined  
Frustrate me  
Liberate me  
Cause everything's falling apart  
You can't control me, You can't control me  
Everything's falling apart  
Now I can't see you  
Doesn't matter what I do  
I can't see you  
Cause everything's falling apart –**

"Alright, that was the fangs- I mean Kiba and the Fangs" He said on purpose making Kiba mad to his satisfaction "Now if you want the fangs to win text then text 1-823-KATF….Now we wait

Everyone patiently waited for what seemed like hours

"Damn…I can't take it…I'm going home call me when the winners announced." Shikamaru said

"Shut up Shikamaru" Neji said

Just then Hinata popped into the scene

"Hey guys" She said cheerfully

"Hinata what are you doing here?" Naruto asked happily as he captured her into a tight hug

"Well I came to see how you guys were holding up and to add some support" Hinata said

"We really appreciate it but what about-" Sasuke was interrupted

"Sakura" Everyone said in unison

"What?" he said "I'm concerned"

"Anyway, Tenten and Sakura is trying to get Ino away from this boy from Kirigakure, he's got long hair and an androgynous look to him (Haku), he seems interested in her though" Hinata said

"Well I'm glad my girls here to comfort me" Naruto said gloating and nuzzling his nose in her neck

"Naruto s-stop" she said while giggling

"Yes Naruto STOP" Neji said giving him a death glare

"But I –" Naruto was about to answer

"May I have both the bands up to the stage" The announcer said

"This is it" Naruto said

Both Bands walked on the stage…it was the moment of truth

"Both band leaders step up and shake hands as a sign of good sportsmanship" The announcer said

Both Naruto and Kiba walked up to each other and shook hands both trying to get the other to submit from the stronger grip

"Okay that's enough boys" The announcer said

"And the Winner IS!!"

* * *

What's up people I always wanted to do a cliffhanger lmao, but anyway the next chapter is the chapter I put up before I go on vacation for like a month but I will try to update while I'm away, thanks to those who reviewed…also I enabled the anonymous reviews…the songs are **Thunder by boys like girls**, **Breath by Breaking Benjamin, How long by Hinder, Open your eyes by sum41, Smells like teen spirit by Nirvana, Falling apart by Zebrahead…don't forget to review**

Seeya


	11. gone

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Also thank you to **Rose Tiger** for reminding me *scratches back of head* lol thanks to my reviewers and readers…don't forget to check out my newer story on my page, its called NARUTO NINJA FOR HIRE…check it out I think you might like it *Foxy grin*

I liked that last chapter what about you guys…anyway this is it the results…what's gonna happen I'm so psyched *Sighs* not really I already know what's going to happen lol

* * *

"THE WINNER IS!!!"

Naruto and everybody tensed up at this

* * *

Naruto sat there in the dark cabin resting his head while the train rocked while on the tracks, he sat up and looked out the window reflecting on the events from the day…

"What a day it was" Naruto said to himself

**Flash Back **

"THE WINNER IS!!!" the announcer said making the anticipation rise He looked at the paper "This can't be right" he said to himself "The Winner is Kiba and the fangs…congratulations" he said downcast under all the commotion

The crowd was in an uproar of mixed emotion, people were happy and some were angry…maybe some sad

Kiba ran up to the mic and shouted out "Hey rock star!"

Naruto turned around and looked with a downcast expression

"How does it feel to get beaten at your own event" he said into the mic laughing…for some odd reason everyone else in the crowd couldn't help but laugh with him…because in a messed up sort of way it was true

Naruto hung his head in shame bangs covering his eyes so you wouldn't make out the tears that rolled down his face

Kiba put one hand on his hip and tilted his head

"Come on dude its alright…I mean sure you played a great show, but when it came down to it I played a better show and took home the GOLD" Kiba said pumping his fist in the air getting the crowd pumped up to the point of chanting his name

"Now you've lost it all…you've got nothing and you'll never be anything…Ha ha-"

"Give me back my mic...seesh" announcer man said

"But I wasn't done"

Naruto walked behind the curtain feeling the shame of losing in his event on national television…maybe he would be nothing after this…maybe his girl will forget about her promise, maybe his band mates would break up…and maybe everyone would just forget about him

His thoughts were interrupted by the man who was in the crowd who was with the hood on, as he put a hand on his shoulder

"What do you want…came to kick me while I'm down?" Naruto asked in a nonchalant tone

"No I came to tell you that you were the best out there" The man said

"Apparently the judges don't think so"

"Just don't think about those bastards you and I both know that this was probably rigged…I mean Kiba's Guitarist would know an E chord to a G minor. You've got the drive don't lose it."

"Maybe I should just give up" Naruto said to himself out loud not even listening to the man "Maybe I should just go for a new dream…That's it I'll put on a orange jumpsuit and be a loud mouth idiot telling everyone that I'm going to be Hokage one day…nahh I mean I like the orange idea, but Hokage could wait…"

"Are you even listening?" the man said with a sweat drop "Pay attention...Never give up alright"

Naruto turned around to look at the guy but he wasn't there "Bye dad"

Minato was mad that he couldn't counsel his son in his time of need, all because he had to go out of the country for a long time

"Damn…there's so much more I could've told him…he's on his own from here but I fear that he's going to do what I think he's going to do with out me around to stop him." Minato said to himself while walking towards the bus that was leaving

Naruto walked to where his band mates and the rest of the gang was

Hinata wrapped herself on to his arm, and everybody was saying sorry for different reasons, some for losing and some for him getting embarrassed on the stage

Naruto hung his head like before and some tears slipped out he then shook away from Hinata and looked at everyone they looked at him like he was crazy

"I don't need your damn sympathy…your just making everything worst…just keep it to yourself..." Naruto said walking away

Hinata was about to go after him but Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head

"He's been having problems lately…maybe its best if he get's some space" Sasuke said

She looked back to where her boyfriend stood…"I should be there to comfort him" she said to herself

* * *

Naruto ran down the block to where he knew his house was but for some reason his legs wouldn't agree with his decision and took him somewhere else…the place he ended up was the place where he and Hinata made that promise…He could some how think more clearer when he was there

"How can I go on…I don't want sympathy…I want everyone to see today as just another day, but of course that can't happen for me" He took a deep breath of the fresh air "If I go to school tomorrow, I wont hear the end of it…How could anyone want to be around me knowing I'm going to end up a nobody…and maybe even a washed up Rock star...like my dad" He sighed thinking back to his father's breakdown, and confession "My…mother….wait a minute my mother!" Naruto said realizing something

Hinata walked to only one spot she could think of after checking The Ramen place, Naruto's house, the park where they first kissed and the Hyuga compound with the swing

"I've checked everywhere there's only one place left" She said out loud to herself

She got to the place where she promised Naruto that she would always stay with him…only to find no one there

"He's making that promise pretty hard to keep when I can't even find him" She said

She decided to take a seat and look up at the stars

"They seem pretty dull when you're not watching them with me" she said out loud

Naruto walked out from behind a bush and sat down next to her with his head down…he didn't want to look in her eyes

"Naruto…I hope your not thinking about things that have to do with me and you an-"

"Hinata, I always thought you wanted to wait but I mea-"

"Funny…but seriously we are your friends; we won't turn on you because you lost the biggest event in your life or because you were publically humiliated by a jerk off like Kiba" She said as she wrapped her arms around him

"That's nice, but the fact still stands…I'm going to go to the land of whirlpool to look for my mom, and maybe get away from Konoha till things die down" Naruto said

"Oh...I see, so your just going to run away and leave us…your life behind, you probably was just going to leave without saying goodbye, that's so messed u-"

"Hinata it's alright I'll always come back to you…even if I don't know where you are…just call it instinct...but I'll be able to find you…But I don't know how long this search could take…I don't even know which part of the country she lives...So don't be mad if I don't come back…"

"Don't be mad…don't be mad! How can I not be mad…the person I love leaves on a trip to find his mom, there's a high chance that I may never see him again, and you expect me not to be mad" she said

"Please, just give me this chance it's been so long…I just want to see her and maybe get a little bit of advice since my dad had to leave…don't be mad although when your mad your sexy, I just don't like being the cause of your anger."

She blushed and answered "You know what…. it's your mother, what right do I have to stop you…you need her at the moment...walk me home please"

"It'll be my pleasure." they hooked arms and Hinata leaned on his shoulder

"Oh yeah…leave without coming in my window and I burn your music....and then some." She said with a cute smile

Naruto grimaced and put a hand protectively over his unmentionables…He couldn't believe how she could be so cute yet be so evil

* * *

Naruto walked around his house looking for the things he would need the most and packing them in his duffle bag

"He tried to be quiet because he knew Shizune was watching them and he didn't want anybody to know he left…He didn't make too much noise but when he finally got himself ready he picked up the ticket for the train He and Hinata picked up from the station on the walk home from there spot

"OK" Naruto said

Just then the door opened and Naruto thought he was screwed

"Where the hell you going dobe?"

"Umm Nowhere, Teme"

"Have fun at the whirlpool country" He said with a smirk

"How did yo-"

"The author told me" Sasuke said breaking the fourth wall

"Wow…didn't see that coming"

"Well anyway… don't forget where your friends are" Sasuke said

Naruto held out his fist waiting for the pound, Sasuke comprehended and they engaged in a complicated Handshake they probably made up a long time ago

"Seeya"

"Hn"

* * *

Naruto walked along and looked at the ticket and gazed

"Wow…after all these years...I can finally see you …ermm well look for you" He said to himself

He found himself in front Hyuga compound where the guards were asleep AGAIN

(A/N: For the record I would've fired them by now lol)

Naruto silently made his way passed the guards and to the Tree by lady Hinata's window, He crawled up the tree and looked towards the window to see that it was open so he made his way over and slipped inside quietly to see his beauty sleeping

"Wow" he said looking at how the moon light kissed her beautiful features

"See something you like?" she asked

"Everything" he said

He hopped into the bed with her and they snuggled together for a couple of minutes

"You know you don't have to go….I'll cry" Hinata said

"Don't cry….or I'll cry"

"Smooth lover boy" she said

"Hey give me a break….heh heh…but seriously I'll miss you a lot…I'll write to you alright." He said as he squeezed her tighter

"You better write"

"Alright….oh crap I got to get going" Naruto said looking at his watch

"Okay bye" She said as they locked lips Naruto tried to release her but she wouldn't let go

"This isn't going to work…."

"I'm sorry" She said letting him go

Naruto walked over to the window and climb out, he disappeared but poked his head back out and said

"Look up at the stars anytime and they'll be bright because I'm looking at them to."

"I'll remember that one" She said as she blew a kiss to him and he caught it

He fell to the bottom and recovered Hinata laughed and then sighed

"Be safe…and comeback." She said

"Are you sure he doesn't have a brother?" Hanabi said appearing out of nowhere

"Yes I'm sure" Hinata said shaking her head

**End flash back **

"Well its time to look towards the new light" Naruto said inside the train cart, as he rested his head to go back to sleep

Well that's the story sorry for the long cliff hanger I was writing my other story NARUTO NINJA FOR HIRE…..its on my profile for anybody who is interested

So thank you for being patient and for your reviews

See ya


	12. the land of whirlpool

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Hey guys thanks for the reviews…..don't forget to check out my other story **Naruto Ninja For Hire **lol just a little advertisement

* * *

Naruto was awakened by the suns violent rays that hit his face,

"Well it's not an alarm clock but it gets the job done" He said with a smile on his face

Naruto looked out the window and notice the train had reached its destination, he stepped outside the train and looked up at the big sign on the train station that said Welcome to whirlpool

"I'm here…hope I can find you mom" Naruto said to himself

Naruto walked through the gates when he was stopped by the guy in the window

"Can I see your passport?" He asked with his hand out

"Sure" Naruto said rummaging through his bag and came up flat "Heh heh"

The man coughed on purpose looking at Naruto with his hand out

"oooh, hold up" Naruto said knowing what the man was looking for his money….again he came up flat "heh, heh….you see I can explain"

The man pushed a button, Naruto made a mad dash towards the gate, he made it through with security hot on his heels

"Shit!" He said while running

Naruto was looking back when he bumped into some kid with red spiky hair

"Hey sorry kid"

"Hey I aint no kid ok, u asshole"

"What the hell, does your mother know you curse like that, you little brat" Naruto said delivering a hit to the boys head

The boy started to fake cry

"Hey! Not only is he not allowed here without I.D, he hurt Naito! Get him"

"Crap….um kid, get me out of this and I'll buy you some thing nice"

"What might that be?"

"Oh now your interested? Little bastard"

"Help! Help I'm dying, he's killing me!" the boy started to fake again

"Wait, I'll treat you to ramen" Naruto said hurriedly

"That's the ticket" Naito said as he told Naruto to follow him

They took some clever alleys and avoided the guards completely

They stopped to catch there breath, the kid looked at Naruto's back noticing the gig bag holding his acoustic guitar

"Hey, you play Guitar?" Naito asked

"Yeah, what's it to ya u little brat?!" Naruto said a little mad about the earlier stunt the boy tried to pull

"I was jus asking, you crap guitarist! I'm gonna be way better than you anyway!" Naito said with a cocky foxy grin

"Like hell you will" Naruto said raising his voice and matching the kid cocky confident attitude

"You're probably not even up to my standards! Bleh!" The boy said raising his voice and sticking out his tongue

"Still up to no good? Aren't you Naito" said a women from behind Naito

"Damn…" Naito said as he visually stiffened at the voice

Naruto noticed this and then took this time to sneak away before he had to fulfill his promise to the boy

"Naito how many times do I have to tell you not to be so rude to people?" the women asked

"Sorry mom, but he started it" Naito said pointing to no one

"Who?" She asked

Naito turned around to where Naruto once was "That BASTARD owes me ramen!" Naito said as he shook his fist

"Don't worry ill treat you some now" she said with a smile

"Ok mom…..but that bastard is going to buy some ramen one way or another" Naito said under his breathe

* * *

Naruto was walking down a road, minding his own business when he noticed a telephone post with a yellow flyer

"Hmm interesting"

The flyer said

Come one come all to the U-radio station

Perform your very own song, and hear it on the radio

Tomorrow at 11:00 am – 11:00 pm

"Well I think I'm going to check this out tomorrow…but first I gotta find a hotel room"

Naruto walked around aimlessly for a while taking in some of the countries features such as the never ending whirlpool the water fall that was inside the village that had some homes built around it by the time Naruto actually took the time out to ask directions it was already nightfall

"Wow…dark already…it's a good thing that nice old lady gave me directions to a hotel…it's a good thing I didn't give that guy my money earlier" Naruto said in relief

At the Hotel

Naruto walked into his hotel room kicked off his shoes, tossed his bag in the nearest chair, and then he took off his shirt and flopped down onto his bed

"Not like home but it will do" Naruto said to himself

Naruto then just stayed there and let his mind drift off to back home in Konoha, he thought about his father, his band, school, friends, and most of all Hinata….he missed her scent and her warmth, and her bright smile…..his mind then drifted off to today's events

"That kid just reminds me of myself…headstrong….boisterous….tricky….cocky….and he's a guitarist…then there's something about him I can't put my finger on it….hmm will I see him tomorrow…I hope not…if he's anything like me he'll remember the ramen." Naruto said as he closed his eyelids and drifted to sleep

* * *

The Next morning

Naruto got up and walked into the bathroom to freshen up, he brushed his teeth, took a shower and then put on his clothes to go start his search for his mother

Outside

Naruto walked around in some torn worn out jeans, and sum DC sneakers and a shirt with a bloody eagle flying towards the sun, and with a open black hoody since it was kind of chilly in the land of whirlpool, in fact it was suppose to rain later

"Well, I think I'm going to visit that ramen shop for breakfast" Naruto said pumping his fist in the air

"Hey you!"

Naruto turned around and pointed to himself in a who me manner

"Yeah you! You owe me ramen you bastard!"

"Oh crap!" Naruto made a quick run for it "a morning jog isn't that bad" Naruto said to himself

"This bastard is fast" Naito said to himself

* * *

You could have swore Naruto and Naito were running for hours…in fact they were until they ended up back at the ramen shop Naruto was looking for they both collapsed on each other

"Finally got you"

"Hey kid, just leave me alone"

"No, you promised ramen so pay up!"

They both crawled inside the ramen shop and pulled themselves to the tables

"Whatever kid, gosh….I feel sorry for whoever is your brother is"

"I don't have any brothers." He said a little sad

"Oh sorry kid"

"Nah its okay…I just wish I had someone to look up to….cause my father is dead…." Naito said

"Wow…yeah well I just found out that my mother is not dead…and is somewhere in the whirlpool…don't worry you'll pull through it…"

"Yeah thanks"

* * *

They both sat inside the ramen shop ordering ramen, laughing, sharing there life and even challenging each other at times….basically bonding I guess….two complete strangers jus being friends out of nowhere

"oh crap what time is it?!" Naruto blurted out

"Umm about 10:45" Naito said looking at his watch

"Oh shit" I gotta get to the U-radio station before time is up

"Relax…"

"What do you mean relax I only got 15 minutes to submit my song" Naruto explained

"Trust me ok, I –"

Naruto ran of the ramen shop to his hotel room to grab his Guitar (A/N: Boy, he sure has been doing a lot of running since he came to the land of whirlpool lol)

He sprinted towards the radio station

"Damn five minutes" Naruto said to himself

He got inside the radio station

"And that's it for the entries tune in tomorrow to hear your favorite sounds at the U- radio station" The radio Announcer said]

"Wait" Naruto yelled "I came to perform" Naruto said puffing

The announcer put his hand on the mic to stop the sound and then spoke

"Listen kid it's already 11:05 time to come off the air"

"Please just give me a chance"

The announcer looked at Naruto's pleading expression and said

"I can get fired for this, but go ahead" The announcer said with a smile as he pointed to the chair that Naruto was going to perform in

"Thanks man"

"Don't go away too soon my easy listeners we got one more late performer" The announcer said smoothly

"Go ahead kid"

Naruto nodded then spoke into the mic

"This goes out to my girlfriend in Konoha….who's missing me…and knows that I'm missing her….your the most beautiful girl I know and this is for you…."

Naruto started to pick the chords and move his fingers in sync making a beautiful sound come from his hollow body acoustic guitar his mother gave him…Then he started to sing

**A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me, yeah

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

Everything I know and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh

(A/N: It's such a classic….lol)

Naito and his mother was standing by the glass window looking in at the young man who just song the song, they were in awe, but both of them for two different reasons

* * *

A few minutes before in Konoha

Hinata and her friends were having a sleepover at there house when they were listening to the U-radio station

"Boy did that last guy suck" Ino said

"For once I have to agree with Ino-pig" Sakura said

"Come on, cut him some slack, not everyone can sound like Sasuke, Neji or him"

Hinata looked at Tenten when she heard him knowing full well what she meant when she said it….she didn't hear from Naruto for a couple of days now

"Well at least its over" Sakura said while getting ready to turn of the radio when she heard

"_Don't go away too soon my easy listeners we got one more late performer"_

"_This goes out to my girlfriend in Konoha…who's missing me…and knows that I'm missing her…your the most beautiful girl I know, and this is for you…"_

Everyone in the room went silent as they listened to the boy's voice

"That's…Him" Tenten said

"I know!" Ino said

"He dedicated a song for you Hinata" Sakura added

"How cute" They all said at the same time in a squeal making Hinata blush

But all Hinata could do was sit there in bliss

* * *

Back in Whirlpool

"Dude ...I guess you are better than me" Naito said as his face flattened

"Well maybe I can teach you" Naruto said

"You do that, and the I surpass you bring it on" Naito said

"Well that would be true, since I did-" Naruto was cut off

"Since he was taught by the Yellow flash of konoha" Naito's mother cut in

"Cool, how did you know?" Naruto said looking at the women

"Well that's because I was married to that Jerk" She said with a blush

"Oh cool, cool" Naruto "Wait what! ...Your my MOM!"

"Yup, and im glad to see how handsome my son has grown"

"Wait I Have a brother and a dad?!"

Both boys looked at each other and then fainted

"Boy they do not get that from my side" Kushina said calmly

* * *

Well as you can see Naruto found his Mother….and Brother?! Well see you guys next time

A virtual cookie for anyone who could tell me what Naito means lol…I mean I know and its probably obvious lol don't forget to review

Check out **Naruto Ninja for Hire **

**Here without you – 3 doors down**

See ya


	13. Hero's comeback

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

What's up, I'm back with another chapter

Thanks for the reviews, favorites, alerts…etc

On with the chapter

* * *

Land of Whirlpool

"Wow, I finally meet my mother….and…brother…wow…so who's the kid's pop" Naruto asked pointing to Naito

"Minato" She replied with a smile because she thought Naruto not only looked like Minato but acted like him to

"Huh? But dad said you left because you didn't like his rocker ways"

"Well that's partly it but your dad never contacted me…or anything"

"I think he said if I turned out like him u were dead to us" Naruto said with a small frown

"Well…I was young and angry…I didn't know what I was doing so I took your brother and left."

"And how didn't I know?"

"Well it was one night after Minato and I met up for our final goodbyes…we were both kind of under the rock star drinking influence and forgot prote-"

"Ok that's enough mom" Naito said finding out how he was conceived

Naruto and Kushina laughed

They walked through the streets into U- radio station

"So you own this. That's pretty cool" Naruto said holding back his rising excitement

"Yeah, wanna inherit it?" She said with a smile

"What!? I want the station!" His brother said childishly

"You can keep it, Cause I'm gonna be the greatest rock star that ever lived" Naruto said with confidence

"Well looks like I couldn't get away from Minato after all" Kushina said to herself

"Do you even have a band?" His brother asked

"Of course, not only am I cute, talented, sexy, and I'm a genius" Naruto said with his nose looking like Pinocchio's

"Just like Minato…" she said to herself shaking her head

"Liar!" Naito yelled

"What?! I do have a band! You little punk"

They both shook there fist at each other glaring into each others eyes, it seemed as though they matched each others hot headedness

Then Kushina joined in "If you don't want to die, you would both calm down!" she said unleashing her wrath upon them both

"Yes mommy" They said whimpering like a little pup

"Ok now, Naruto if you really have a band, you should have a tape….considering how big a rock star your fathers is" Kushina said

"Oh, yeah….I always carry one with me" He said with a sheepish grin while he scratched the back of his head and dug in his bag and came back up with a small tape, he handed it over to his mom who thoroughly examined it

"Cry1?" She said to herself "Ok let's give it a shot then" she said looking towards the radio man

The radio guy knew just what she meant and popped the tape into a slot, and closed the door behind him and switch on the button that said 'air'

"Hello listeners, this is your daily dose of music that you love…today is a segment I'd like to call ready to rock, where we are going to feature an underground bands tape….when I play it call in and tell me what you think….and here is Cry1" He said in a smooth voice

Naruto couldn't believe it his music was actually on the air….and people were actually calling in, one caller said he loved the music, and that he was getting tired of Kiba and the fangs being on the air

IN Konoha it was Radio day in school for the kids (blame student council) people casted in their votes for what they wanted, talk shows, other music stations…etc but everyone decided on U- radio station

"Dude, do you hear that….that's us" Sasuke said to Neji

"Yeah, most likely it was that knuckle head Naruto" Shikamaru commented

"Yeah its great…." Gaara said in a emotionless tone

"Your enthusiasm makes me happy Gaara" Neji said

"Alright, alright lets just be happy were actually getting recognized…probably too much Sasuke said looking at the fan girls creeping from around the corner

TIME SKIP!!!!(Yes!)

* * *

It was just another year in Sandaime memorial high school, this year marked the students third year

Everyone of Naruto's friends were walking together

"Damn…even The Flash came back before Na-" Gaara was interrupted

"Gaara I would advise you to not mention the 'N' word in front of Hinata" Sasuke said

"But I thought the 'N' word was Nig-"

"Yes Gaara that is too" Sasuke said with a sweat drop

"So why can't I say Naruto?"

Hinata heard this and her head whipped her head around to look at Gaara with some menacing eyes, Gaara's face stayed unfazed

"Sorry" he said

She turned back around but the only thing was that she was really sad after the anger

Her friends comforted her while all the guys just looked at Gaara like he was crazy, everyone knew the topic on Naruto was touchy since it didn't seem like he was coming back

Everyone sat in their second period class which happened to be music again

Hinata sat with her note book listening to Iruka sensei's lecture

She wished Naruto was sitting next to her, and she drifted into a daze

Daydream

"Hey Hinata, how you been?"

"Naruto is it really you?"

"Yeah in the flesh" He said with a foxy grin

Hinata grabbed him into a kiss and through him on the ground…. (Lets just say things got x rated from there lol)

Daydream end

Hinata shook herself from her x rated thoughts, disappointed in herself for it

There was a knock at the door

"Who would come to class in the middle of the period?" Iruka asked as he walked to let the person in

Iruka took his time and opened the door and stood in front, Iruka was speechless from what he saw

"Can I come in Iruka" said the deep ruff voice

"Oh sorry step right in, we missed you man"

"Thanks" he said with a trade mark grin as he walked in with a boy next to him

Gasp were heard all around the room, except for Hinata's because she was in another day dream

Everyone sweat dropped while Naruto smiled at this, he walked over to the empty seat next to her and sat down and waited for her to snap out of it

When she did not only did she have a nose bleed but she fainted in his arms

Everyone either went "aww" or they sweat dropped

Naruto however thought it was cute and held her even more tightly

Finally she woke up and was cradled in Naruto's arms it was almost the end of class

"How's it going sleepy head" He said with a smile

"Real great" She said with a widen smile and blush on her cheeks

"Get a room you two" Shikamaru said out loud

Both Naruto and Hinata blushed at this

* * *

The whole gang was walking together including two new members Hanabi and Naito who were starting their first year at the school, everything seemed so complete

Naruto walked to his house with Naito and when they got their the lights were out

"Uh oh" Naruto said to himself "Umm we should comeback later" Naruto said to his younger brother

"Why"

"Cause mom and dad are getting busy"

"You could have saved me that info"

"You wanted to know" Naruto said shrugging his shoulders

Naruto took Naito with him to Hinata's house, Naruto noticed that things have changed since he was gone they actually got rid of the two sleeping guards at the compound

Naruto approached the gates and was met by two new guards

"Can I come in?" Naruto asked

"Sure kid"

"Wow….I think I like these laid back guards better" Naruto whispered to Naito who let out a small laugh

They went around the house to where the window was Naruto climb the tree and went to Hinata's window; he opened it and slipped himself through

"Ahh good times" He said feelin the nostalgia

"Only my Naruto-kun could do something like this" Hinata said coming into her room

Naruto flashed her a foxy grin that made her smile

Naruto and Hinata began to close the gap between them and snaked his arms around her waist, she had gotten older in A LOT of ways Naruto thought to himself, Hinata was thinking the same thing because Naruto never used to be as muscular or tall as he was now

They moved in a kissed passionately, it was a long awaited kiss that was building up from how longs it's been since they have seen each other

A cough interrupted them from their bliss; it was Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister

"Getting changed and taking me to the mall right" Hanabi said with an eyebrow raised from the scene

"Oh, you're going somewhere" Naruto said

"Yeah…sorry"

"Nahh it's alright we can continue this later" Naruto said with a wink

Hinata blushed, Hanabi hide hers

"Hey! What's your brother's number?"

"Here you go" Naruto said handing Hanabi a paper with the number

"Do you just carry these in your pocket everywhere?" She asked

"Only because he made me" Naruto said

"Hey, hey you bastard, you said you wouldn't say that!" Came Naito's voice from the window

"You little runt!"

"Well he's got to get going now" Naito said "We will see you ladies again" He said mostly meaning Hanabi who he gave the wink and the gun, Naruto shook his head at his little brothers antics, while Hanabi blushed and Hinata laughed

* * *

Naruto and Naito went home

"Have you even seen dad since you came back?" Naito asked

"No…I'm actually afraid to face him since that last encounter when I got angry at him"

"Come one I'm sure it wont be bad, it's been a long time" Naito said as he approached the door

"You know he's right, In fact your father couldn't stop talking about you dobe" Sasuke said approaching the boys with Itomi in his arms

Naruto walked in to his house ignoring some on the womens clothing and mens clothing that lead to his room

"Why the hell does everybody choose my bed?!" Naruto said going to his father's room and knocking first

"Come in" came the womanly voice

"Naruto was glad that he didn't have to shield his eyes because they were fully dressed and laying down with each other watching TV

"Dad…I'm sorry"

"Naruto I should be the one who's sorry…don't think to much on it I'm just glad your actually talking to me again"

Naruto smiled

"Well, at least now I don't have to put up with your cooking" Naruto said

Minato laughed

"Oh Naruto, I heard the songs great job son"

"What do you expect; I'm the son of the yellow flash"

They smiled as Naruto left to his room

* * *

Well as you can see things have patched up more or less in Konoha, everyone seems happy

I was tryong to update sooner but a lot of people keep using my damn computer when I want to type!

Other than that thanks for the review, and don't forget to review to tell me what you think

see ya


	14. on the JOB?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Hey long time no…..um write I guess

So I'm back with another chapter of the guitar hero, sorry for such a long wait

Thank you for the reviews and helpful comments, And if u like Final Fantasy VII fics Check out my story and tell me what you think

* * *

Naruto and his band mates all sat in Gaara's basement trying to catch up with Naruto and vise versa

"So Naruto, what was it like in the land of whirlpool?" Asked Shikamaru interested in learning a new topic

"Oh well there's a hell of a lot of rain" Naruto laughed as everyone joined in

They laughed missing Naruto's stupidity

"Ahh every time I'm around you Naruto I feel like Albert Einstein" Sasuke commented with his arms folded and a smirk

"What was that teme?!" Naruto yelled from across the room throwing a pillow at Sasuke

Neji decided to speak "So before you two get into a fight" He sighed out "What are we going to do about the band"

"Yea" Gaara agreed

"Ok first off Gaara I thought you would learn more words while I was gone" HE said earning a glare from Gaara "*cough* and second Just look who my parents are" Naruto said reclining himself back with his arms folded behind his head

As if on cue His Father called his cell phone the sidekick 09

"Hello"

"Naruto, I hope your not sitting around doing nothing"

"Uhh…no" Naruto lied

"liar…You should be out looking for gigs you know…so you can get signed"

"What do you mean get signed…I thought mom signed me!" Naruto exclaimed

"Ohh I forgot to tell you, we agreed that you would get the "Starter" rock star treatment, which means no help from me or her…"

"What?"

"Yup that means greasy hair, getting a job, paying for equipment and clothes, you know" He said

"A job?!"

"Yup…see ya"

Naruto's jaw hung open as the others looked at him with a puzzled expression

"What happen?" Sasuke asked

Naruto explained to them, everything and they thought that sucked but it was life

"I thought this would happen so I got us a gig" Shikamaru said

"I'm so glad you're the smart one Shikamaru" Naruto said "Lemme see the flyer"

Naruto studied the flyer for a second

"What the hell…"

"What?" everyone asked in unison except Shikamaru

"It says here it's a party…I'm alright with that…but it says they want punk or something sounding in that genre" Naruto said "I like hard rock"

"Shut and deal with it dobe" Sasuke said

"Ok we've got the gig down…but what about jobs?" Naruto asked feeling a little downcast

"Ayame says they're in need of some extra hands at the restaurant these days" Gaara commented

"Great! Then we are all set" Naruto said pumping his fist in the air

* * *

The Next day they're were many customers mostly consisting of women, they all came by just so because they heard about the new waiters that were there

"So that's two beef, one chicken? Right" Asked Sasuke writing it down on a pad and putting it in a little pocket that was located on the aprons that teuchi made them wear

He walked away

"I feel ridiculous" Neji said while passing by, he was wearing the same attire except he had his long hair wrapped up, which always made Naruto laugh

"Should we kill his parents?" Sasuke asked him

"No this is entirely that boys fault" Neji stated darkly both him and Sasuke took this time to let out a low evil laugh

Naruto in the back room woke up "I have a strange feeling that I'm going to die later" HE said to himself out loud

Just as he woke up Sasuke came in and was angry to see Naruto slacking off…you could see the steam coming from him

"Or die now" Naruto said throwing on his hairnet and running through the doors to the main serving area

"Dodge the bullet there" Naruto said walking to a table without looking

"So what will the ladies be having today?" Naruto asked politely with his eyes closed and giving a warm smile

He heard one of them sigh

"He took out a note pad still not looking

"Can we have three chickens, one miso please?"

"Anything else"

"Can I have you on the side?" The person asked in a seductive voice

This made Naruto open his eyes excuse me?" He said opening his eyes and then being shocked by what he saw

"Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Ino!" He yelled they all waved at him

"Not good, not good….dammit I didn't want Hinata to see me like this I look pathetic"

"Nice uniform lunch lady" Ino commented making the girls laugh at Naruto

Naruto hung his head "I'll be back with your order" he said with a scowl

* * *

It was After the hour when less people came in and this gave Ayame a chance to work for the day which meant that Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji finally got a chance to rest for the day

"You know she hasn't picked up a tray all day" Naruto said

"Well seeing that we're around, why would she need to?" Neji commented

"Good point"

"I can't believe Sakura saw me like this" Sasuke said

"Yeah like what the hell, I mean who comes into a restaurant anyway"

Neji and Sasuke looked at Naruto like he was stupid

"Did you get dumber since you went to whirlpool?" Sasuke asked not believing it

"That's highly possible" Naruto responded to the question making Neji and Sasuke sweat drop

"Anyway…Didn't we come here with Gaara?" Neji asked just as Teuchi came in

"Oh Gaara, he's cooking" He said with a smile

"Gaara cooks!?" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief, and then looking at Neji and Sasuke for answers, they both shrugged tiredly in reply

"Shikamaru is lucky he had to schedule more gigs else he'd be here…he wont get out of it this time

**With Shikamaru**

Shikamaru was in a local Konoha park lying in the grass watching the Clouds

"What…lets just say I'm not a hard worker" He said going to sleep

**Back with the Gang**

"Damn him, he's probably slaking off

"Hey Naruto go see if the girls are still out there" Sasuke said

"Why me?" Naruto asked

"Because although you look like an idiot it fits you rather than me and Neji since your always an idiot" Sasuke said as a matter of fact way of speaking

"Hmm good poi-Hey!" Naruto said getting it just a little late

Both Sasuke and Neji pushed him towards the door and he easily fell threw the swinging door

He stumbled out looking a little awkward and the girls caught sight of him

They waved and smiled and so did Naruto except you heard his nervous laugh which made them laugh as he ran back in the back room

"They're still there!" He blurted out nervously

"Well no point in hiding…I mean how much more can they laugh?" Sasuke said with some optimism as they started for the door

"You'll find out" Neji said waiting for this

They walked out in full gear expecting only laughter, but when they heard the sounds of camera shutters and saw the flash it was apparent that the boys would never live it down

* * *

Everyone walked there respected girlfriend to their houses and parted in different directions

"Wow Naruto these are some great pictures…I think I should put them on your bands website see how many hits you get" Hinata said giggling at her boyfriend's angry expression

"Yeah yeah yeah…gimme that" HE said making a quick grab for the Camera, but Hinata was two steps ahead of her boyfriend and moved her hand out of his reach

"Too slow" She said sticking out her tongue playfully

Naruto kept trying but Hinata was too fast, Naruto was panting heavily while all Hinata could do was laugh at him

"You're so silly; you'll never get them" She said giggling "No matter what you do"

Naruto stopped panting and got an idea, which made him smirk evilly

Naruto started to stare at her

"Whatever your gonna try it wont work" She stated confidently as he started to approach her slowly

He then slithered his arms around her waist and pulled her close

"What are you-" She was cut of as he place a warm kiss on her neck, Hinata's heart rate sped up and she began to blush furiously

He then whispered something in her ear as he still held her tight in his embrace, as Hinata was immobilized, Naruto placed a passionate kiss on her and she gave him entrance to let their tongues mingle, just as she did so she noticed that there was no other tongue and no one in front of her she looked in her hands only to find nothing, she looked over at Naruto who had a foxy grin on his face

"I have my ways, I am the most hyperactive knuckled headed rock star" Naruto stated confidently while fiddling with the Camera

Hinata stood there embarrassed

"You suck" She said hiding her blush

"Aww, hoping for more" He asked

She hid her face

"You think you won didn'you?"

"Pfft, yeah" He said holding up the camera and waving it

"Well I guess you didn't see when I took the memory card" She said evilly

He looked in the memory slot and gasped

"Hinata…wait I can make this worth your while"

"Funny, but I won't fall for "that" again" She said as she made a mad dash towards her house, Naruto close behind

"Wait!" He called after her

"Nope, I'm going to use these pics as black mail!" She exclaimed

"Dammit…does everybody just love black mailing me" He said to himself while chasing Hinata still

* * *

Well thanks for reading, Don't forget to review

Well that's another Chapter in the books, This was just a chap of the job…because in some of my stuff I write I do need to slow it down which what I'm working on with my Final Fantasy VII fic: Corazon of mine, Read & Tell me what u think of it


	15. playing their gig

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the songs or bands

thanks for the reviews and stuff much appreciated

Here we go

* * *

So the band is in the basement since Naruto's dad said he couldn't use the recording room anymore, they were playing good until Naruto stopped everything

"Ok, that was a good try, but we gotta play it right" Naruto said

"You know your only singing right"

"That's why it doesn't sound good"

All of the band mates glared at Naruto

"Heh, heh" Naruto chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head "You know I was just playing around"

"Yeah that's what I thought you were doing…playing around" Sasuke said

"What was that teme? Cause we can go around if you want to!" Naruto yelled in the mic

"I wouldn't mind taking you out wit this guitar you know" Sasuke said back coolly

"And thus this is the teamwork and sensibility of my brothers band Named Cry1" Naito said recording everything with his Camera "Such good Youtube Material" He said again

"Ok, Ok…you" Shikamaru said pointing to Naruto "Stop yelling, your gonna mess up your voice before we even play tomorrow, and you" He said pointing to Sasuke "Please don't bash your Guitar into Naruto, we do need the guitar"

"Hey I thought you were gonna say we need him?"

"I thought about it and I already said something nice to you, another thing would've inflated your ego" Shikamaru stated

"Good point" commented Neji who decided to add in his two cents

"…" Gaara's silent reply which probably meant he agreed

"And it seems as though the idiot Band has come to a compromise" Naito commented again

The band members looked at each other then went into a huddle

"It seems as though they are doing something…wait no they are attacking…no…If anyone sees this video the people who did this was..." That's where the video ended

The Band mates all started to play their music feeling good and in the background tied to one of the support beams was Naito

"You bastards won't get away with this…hey do you hear me?...I'm telling mom!" He yelled

"What's that? I can't hear you over the music" Naruto commented

* * *

The next day the night air felt good to Naruto as he finally finished up his embarrassing shift at the Ichiraku ramen

"Ok, now to meet the guys at the party" He said with a determined look "I hope we play good punk…we usually play hard rock" Naruto said to himself "Unless I can combine both" he said to himself

Naruto walked in to the party, there were many unfamiliar faces and the amount of women in the party vastly outnumbered any men that was there in this case the only men were actually Naruto's band

"Hey, dobe!" Sasuke called to Naruto

"What teme?!" Naruto scowled at him

"We're meeting over there" He said pointing to the stage where Gaara was setting up his drums, while all the girls ogled him "Got it?" He asked

"Yeah"

"Good" He said moving along with his guitar in hand

Naruto passed by the many women to meet up with Neji

"Neji"

"Yeah"

"The name of this girl is Ashley correct"

"Yup…Ashley Hyuga" He confirmed "My cousin"

"So that means Hinata might be here" He said a little excited

"Whatever" Neji said walking off not caring about Hinata or Naruto's relationship

* * *

Naruto walked around getting used to the scenery until the girls wanted them to play a show

"Finally" Naruto said making his way to the little stage and giving his band mates hi fives although they weren't too enthusiastic about playing punk rock

"Now presenting Cry1" Ashley Announced

The crowd gave a round of applause for the band

"Ok gals, we don't usually do punk so just for you beautiful women, we'll play some punk and then I have a special song for the lovely birthday girl" Naruto said flashing a trademark smile to her which made her blush

"Naruto…" Neji started to say into the mic

"heh, heh on with the song" He said nervously making the crowd laugh

Gaara started off by lightly tapping the cymbals

And Neji decided he would Start after a while

**Why is he right  
when I say goodnight  
to you when you're never there? **

Sasuke Came in with a couple of riffs and continued

**  
I'm awake, I'm awake, I'm awake now,  
I've got to get back to sleep now somehow  
If I lay on my side with my pillow  
maybe you'll fly in my window**

**Why is he right  
when I say goodnight  
to you when you're never there?**

**If you're not too busy tonight,  
Would you come visit me and my closed eyes?  
Please don't leave before the warmth's realized,  
that it would be a big mistake,  
if I haven't already made it**

**It's getting late,  
I hesitate to even try now.  
It's worth it even if I'm tired tomorrow.  
Before the sun comes up today,  
I'm sure I'll be awake**

**Why is he right  
when I say goodnight  
to you when you're never there?**

**If you're not too busy tonight,  
would you come visit me and my closed eyes?  
Please don't leave before the warmth's realized,  
or I smile and awake  
cause that would be a big mistake  
if I haven't already made it.**

**Do you think you can take it?**

**There's nothing between our eyes,  
this could be real.  
It's a surprise.  
If I wake up next to you,  
good luck,  
I hope you're there**

"How was that?" Neji asked with a smirk to the crowd

The crowd was pleased they wanted more

"Yeah, yeah it's my turn and I'll do way better" Naruto said pushing Neji away from the mic, who threw him a death glare while the crowd of women laughed at the bands antics

"Well I know how some of you lady's need your significant other to sing a song like this to you so here we go!" Naruto said with excitement knowing he'll get to show off in front of women and one of those women could be Hinata

Sasuke and Gaara started on the same rhythm in perfect sync giving the music a great sound

**Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting**

**And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight**

**This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand**

**I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you**

**Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back**

**So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting**

**This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again**

**I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you**

Meanwhile

"Thanks for inviting us to your party Ashley" Sakura said

"No problem anything for my favorite cousin and her friends" She said hugging her cousin and friends

"Yeah and the music is great, who is it?" Ino asked

"Sounds familiar" Tenten commented

"It's some amateur group called Cry1, our cousins in it"

"So that's Naruto's group!" Hinata and the girls exclaimed in unison

**  
**Back with the band 

Naruto was really feeling it on the stage; you could see the veins in his neck and the sweat beads on his head

**  
I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (....)  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (....)**

**I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you**

**I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you**

"Beat that Hyuga" Naruto laughed into the mic making the girls go wild in the crowd while Neji was about to leap after the blonde, but Shikamaru put on hand on his shoulder

"Let him have his fun, he lives to entertain its in good fun" He said with a smile

"Yeah I'll just kill him later" Neji replied with a smirk

"So can I have the birthday girl up here?" Naruto asked into the mic trying top locate her

She approached the little stage and Naruto gave her a hand, she blushed at his firm grip

"The Hyuga's have a thing for blushing don't they" Naruto said to himself

"Well here's a song for the lovely Ashley…and it's called…Ashley" Naruto chuckled making his band sweat drop "But seriously Ash, will you stay up here and dance with me for this song?" He asked giving her a puppy dog stare that he would give Hinata

The crowd did a couple of oo's and awws

"Ok she said with a blush"

"And I want you to sing the chorus with me the second and third time around" She nodded in confirmation

Sasuke started off with a cool riff that Gaara instinctively added some drums to then everything collided, until it was just drums with a little guitar in the back, mixed with bass, and Naruto inhaled and then started

(I kno ETF is **Not **punk)

**Shadows fall on yesterday,  
its like time just slips away.  
I'm nothing, when darkness follows me.  
The dawn, it never shows its head.  
I'm left dying here instead with nothing,  
a lock without a key.**

**Like the brightest star you shine through. Ashley, baby, you make me  
feel so alive.  
I've got purpose once again.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Ashley, baby, you make me feel so alive.  
I've got purpose once again.  
Yeah, yeah.  
(I've got purpose once again.)**

Everyone was clapping when he was done with the chorus; Ashley loved it and remembered it, She and Naruto were dancing and getting along good she was liking Naruto a lot, this Scared Neji considering how dense Naruto was and how scary Hinata Can be, Naruto continued singing and Dancing Having fun

**If looks could kill you'd be the one,  
that takes my world and makes me numb.  
I'm nothing, without you I can't breathe.  
(I can't breathe.)  
And as the sunlight burns the sky,  
I see through my obsessive eyes.  
I'm nothing, without you I can't see.**

**Like the brightest star you shine through.  
Ashley, baby, you make me feel so alive.  
I've got purpose once again.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Ashley, baby, you make me feel so alive.  
I've got purpose once again.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah.**

**You're the strength I need to fight,  
you're the reason I still try.  
I'm the moth and you're the light.  
Use these wings so I can fly,  
I can fly.**

**Ashley, baby, you make me feel so alive.  
I've got purpose once again.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Ashley, baby, you make me feel so alive.  
I've got purpose once again.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Ashley, baby, you make me feel so alive.  
I've got purpose once again.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah.**

**I've got purpose once again.  
I've got purpose once again**

The Crowd Gave a huge Round of applause

As Naruto put his arm around the birthday girl

"Listen I'd like to say Happy birthday to Miss Ashley and tell you guys we are cry one and we play anything you want us to play, we are a super band!" He said out of breath but still looking like he could do three more shows

"So what's your wish from the band for your birthday?" He asked her

The birthday girl did something that the band was both scared and surprised at, she gave the lead singer a kiss

"You" She said boldly

At that moment Hinata was at the front of the crowd with her arms folded and a certain scary look directed towards her boyfriend

"Heh, heh, well….we're here every Thursday!" Naruto said dropping the microphone and running towards the door but was blocked off by Hinata's pound of friends

"This surely wont end good" Gaara said out loud

* * *

ON the walk home 

"So why am I in trouble!?" Naruto asked holding his head that was now bandaged

"Because you seduced my cousin" Hinata said with her arms folded

"Come on I didn't even know, I'm a rocker" She wasn't buying it HE grabbed her by the waist and started to sing in her ear "**Hinata, baby, you make me feel so alive. I've got purpose once again"**

Hinata giggled and kissed him "I can't stay mad at you…but just know your still not off the hook" She said wagging her finger

"Dammit" He said kissing her on the cheek making her giggle again

"So Neji that was some good singing I heard" Tenten commented grabbing his arm

"Hn"

"I believe that means thank you in our language" Sasuke said to her

"oh I'm aware and he better start telling me things like I appreciate It or someone's not gonna be passing on the Hyuga bloodline" Tenten said grabbing the unmentionables that rightfully belonged to her in a sense making Neji yelp

"So I like your singing Neji"

"…"she added a little squeeze to show she would destroy them "You know, I love you and your comments Tenten. They are so sexy" He said kissing her

"Why do the lead singers get whaled on?"

"I'm agreeing with you for once Naruto" Neji said

* * *

And so that is what happens with there first ever gig that the band had to set up themselves, we will see the much needed steps Naruto needs to take without his father and mothers help to achieve greatness in the rock world

Songs: **Punchline-Why is he right, simple plan- I'd do anything, Escape the fate-Ashley** (I know escape the fate is **not** a punk rock group)


	16. Enter Kiba!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Well guys I guess I jus can't let this fic go yet…

Here's another chapter for you people

* * *

Naruto walked by his locker after walking Hinata to hers which was slightly farther than his, but he didn't mind because he had doctor Orochimaru for the first period class

"Oy, dobe" Sasuke called

"What's up?" Naruto asked ignoring the usual greeting

"I heard Kiba and the fangs are coming back from their tour, for school"

"Why the hell do I care!?" Naruto said a little angrily

"Well he is the guy that beat you, and is gonna be in your first period class" Sasuke stated in a mater of fact way of speaking

"Oh…if he messes with me he'll get it" Naruto said pumping his fist

"You know what else heard about him by the way"

"What?"

"His band had to disband because they fell off the top, and just couldn't get back on the charts"

"Wow, sounds harsh" Naruto said sounding a little sorry for Kiba

The bell rung

"Hey, I'll see you wit the guys at lunch…I got Kakashi first…if I'm later than him…which isn't possible…he'll probably tie me to a log like a blonde idiot wearing orange" Sasuke said walking away

Naruto walked to class and opened the door

He looked at Hinata who was sitting next to….Kiba!

"What the f-" Naruto was cut off

"Uzumaki…your seat!" Kabuto said

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Naruto said pulling up a chair next to any random lab partner, making sure he had a good view of Kiba and Hinata

"Today's lab assignment is trying to dissect a human so you can transfer your soul and live forever"

"What!" The whole class asked in disbelief

"Nothing" Orochimaru said quickly "Today we will be mixing chemicals"

"Oh cool" Naruto said in a plain voice

Naruto picked up one chemical and another and examined them then he looked back at Hinata and Kiba who was working well just as he was about to pour them together

"I don't think that's a good idea" The person next to Naruto tried to convince him but it was too late

The substance started to bubble and exploded in Naruto's face leaving many black smudges

"Detention Uzumaki" Kabuto said pushing up his glasses and shaking his head in shame

After Class

"So what did he try to do? Was he getting in your head? Flirting with you? Cause so help me I would k-" Naruto asked

"Naruto calm down" Hinata said calmly "Kiba has changed ever since he and his members broke up the band"

"People don't just leave evil and bicycle there way into town a new person" Naruto said while raising his arms in the air

"Naruto can you please just put it all behind you…for me" she said giving him a puppy dog stared as she nipped light kisses on his neck

"A-alright" he stuttered at the boldness she had

"Thank you" She said with a smile "See you at lunch" she said as she scurried off

"Women" Naruto said shaking his head "I'll get her back later"

"Yo Naruto!" Neji called running up to Naruto

"What's up my fellow vocalist" Naruto said

"Well that's the thing your gonna need to find a new vocalist…I can only work with you guys part time…I have to study a lot, I'm going away to collage" He said solemnly

"Dude seriously?!" Naruto exclaimed

"Yeah man it was my dead fathers wish...I would like to honor it" He said sadly

"Its cool man I understand…but when I need you your gonna work with us got it" Naruto said with his hand out, Neji Gladly took his hand and they shook on it

Neji then walked away

"Dammit, well this sucks" Naruto said walking away to his next class

* * *

At lunch

Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru Sat at their lunch table in a meeting wondering what to do about the whole losing a singer…

"We know I can't do those different types of songs all at the same time!" Naruto yelled freaking out

"Calm down"

"And from Gaara two words" Naruto said Freaking out still

"I'm not done" He said pausing with a little vein popping at his head "Sasuke can sing" He said plainly

"Unless we change the name of the band to Sasuke and the sasukeetes' or the Uchihas, then no dice my friend"

"And that will never happen teme!" Naruto yelled at him who merely smirked

"Calm down Naruto I've already got it figured out" He said pausing

"What is it? I'm up for anything" Naruto said ecstatic

"Kiba" He said plainly pointing to the boy who was eating lunch

"Except that" Naruto stated plainly

"Naruto be rational" Gaara said

"Yeah, you know what Hinata said" Sasuke said pulling out the tape recorder " I was gonna use it as black mail for when I wanted to prove you were a punk" He said as he smirked

"_Naruto can you please just put it all behind you…for me" _came Hinata's voice

"_A-alright" _Came Naruto's voice

"What? How? When did you?...forget it…Bastards" Naruto said picking up his tray "Band mates move out" Naruto said as his band mates lazily followed behind him to where Kiba was sitting by himself

Kiba looked up at Naruto "What do you want "Rock star"?" He said mockingly

Naruto growled "You son of a b-" Sasuke put his hand on his shoulder

"Fine…We want you to be apart of our band...douche bag" He said murmuring the last part

"No thanks" He said

They all looked at each other and dropped their trays to have a discussion

* * *

After a brief explanation from Naruto and a well thought out persuasive explanation from Shikamaru, Naruto and Kiba were at the conclusion where they would shake hands on it

"Bygones" Shikamaru said over the both of them

"Yeah" Kiba said

"Whatever" Naruto said as they shook but squeezed the others hand trying to crush the others hand

* * *

In Gaara's basement

"Look at this just employed and he's late!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto you're late…he's later than you…because honestly we never did show him exactly where Gaara lives" Sasuke said annoyed

"I say we kick him out!" Naruto exclaimed again

"Shut up!" Everyone yelled at Naruto

Just then Kiba came through the door being led in by Temari who wink at Shikamaru before she left

"Hey Nara that's you?" Kiba asked using his thumb to point at Temari who left

Shikamaru gave him a nod and even smiled until Gaara looked at him then his smile was gone

"Well sorry I was late its just that I couldn't find his place, someone wrote on here turn right and it was actually a left, weird right?" Kiba said sitting down in a available seat

Everyone turned to look at Naruto who gave them a nervous smile

"So what are we doing?" Kiba asked

"Well you're going to perform a song I have here for you" Naruto said handing him a paper

"If you don't mind rock star, I'll perform what I brought" He said pulling out a paper with notes and lyrics

"Whatever Naruto" said looking over the paper and then passing it over to Sasuke

After they got the chance to practice their parts and put them in sync

"Ready?" Kiba asked gaining a nod in reply from everyone "Back me up Naruto" he said gaining a growl in reply

Sasuke and Gaara started it off then Sasuke started up with a little riff by himself

**He had a plan to kill you all along,  
The evidence was hidden in this song,  
I was a ghost,  
I was there at the scene,  
As the embers rise, my hands,  
Smelled like gasoline,**

**So, the headlights murdered my thoughts,  
I curse this taste that's on my tongue,  
This taste will last until I rip it out,  
No, I won't need these gloves,  
Her bones are withered away, but her ghost will remain.**

**You're the only one that wore your seatbelt,  
We're the only ones that cried,  
Catastrophic accidents,  
You're the only one that died.**

**So keep my casket closed,  
Your heart beats under the floor,  
It haunts me in my dreams,  
And nothings as it seems,**

**Hallelujah, whoa,  
So just believe in me,  
I'll never let you down,  
This was a curse I couldn't save,  
As you lie in your grave,**

**You're the only one that wore your seatbelt,  
We're the only ones that cried,  
Catastrophic accidents,  
You're the only one that died.**

**So keep my casket closed,  
Your heart beats under the floor,  
It haunts me in my dreams,  
And nothings as it seems,**

**But her ghost will remain,  
As you lie in your grave,(x2)**

**All the choices you've made,  
And the paths that I take,  
You're the only one that died  
(the evidence was hidden in this song)  
All the choices you've made,  
And the paths that I take,  
(we're the only ones that cried)  
irrelevant, I knew it all along  
All the choices you've mad,  
And the paths that I take,**

**It was never enough(x3)  
now was it?,**

**So keep my casket closed,  
Your heart beats under the floor,  
It haunts me in my dreams,  
But nothings as it seems(x3)**

"Dude when did Kiba become as good at writing as you?" Sasuke asked amazed

"I really don't know" Naruto said sadly

"You know Naruto at first I thought you were just trying to get at me because of how my band flopped…but I really wanna thank you for the opportunity" He said "Bygones" he said putting out his hand

"Yeah" Naruto said with a grin "But we all know who's the leader, the most good looking and most talented" Naruto said

"Yeah right" Kiba said

"What was that?! Dog boy!" Naruto yelled

"Listen rock star we could go a round, cause we all know whose way better!" Kiba said yelling back

Just then Neji walked in to hear the Arguing

"OK so I guess it went good" He said to Shikamaru

"Yeah but now we have another ego to deal with" Shikamaru said to him

"Well at least Sasuke's is a silent ego" Neji said as everybody just sighed at the arguing that kept going

* * *

Well this is a short of how Kiba gets in the band. At least I made him turn up after the whole contest thing

Song: **When I go out I want to go out on a chariot of fire, by escape the fate** (I know long name) I kinda thought Kiba should sound like Ronnie Radke idk

There will be more chaps

See ya


	17. mall song

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Well finally another chapter, and I can't believe it I actually finished my first story for this site…Naruto Ninja for hire if ur interested …sorry I'm so late

* * *

Its senior year and everything is looking good for Naruto and the gang as they all hang out in front of the school…although class is in session the boys just didn't care…

Naruto was laying flat on his back on a bench spoke up first

"So our music is on radio, we've played millions of gigs…it's senior year yet…"

"We still aren't signed" Spoke up Sasuke who was leaned up next to a tree with a math book

"Hey teme! We came here to cut class…so what's with the book?" Naruto asked

"Well unlike you there's a reason why I pass those test even though I hang out with a slacker like you" Sasuke said simply making the group laugh

"Yeah, whatever I'll graduate and becoming the greatest rock star to ever be produced by Konoha!" He said standing up on the bench in putting his fist up in the air

"Always have to be the center of attention don't you rock star?" Kiba asked shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders

"I'm gonna kill you" Naruto said rising up

"Bring it!" Kiba said not backing down

"You know you'd think I would get used to the whole Kiba and Naruto fighting…but I think I'll kill both of them if I can't cut class in peace" Neji said giving them both a death glare

They both instantly stopped as Gaara shook his head

"We have company" Shikamaru announced

"Well. Well. Well" Came a deep voice that held a hulking frame and long white hair

"Shit! It's principal Jiraiya! Book!" Naruto yelled as everybody was ready to run

"Stop!" Jiraiya commanded as everybody froze in their positions "Now I don't care if you guys cut…hell its your education go ahead waste it…but I'm hear to ask you guys to play for the prom"

Everyone that was in their running positions stopped upon hearing Jiraiya's proposal

"If you really need a band to play why don't you hire dad's band"

"Shut up Naruto!" Shikamaru exclaimed

"No. No let the idiot voice his opinion" Jiraiya said with his eyes closed as he scratched the side of his face with one finger "Your father doesn't have time for a kids party…and I do sympathize…you all are truly a bunch of brats in this school…what we need are sum 20 year olds…I can make this into an all girl college…"

"Anyway…" Naruto said cutting off Jiraiya "We'll do it" Naruto confirmed with his fist pumped as everybody nodded their heads in confirmation

"Ok…and Naruto"

"Yeah Ero-sennin?" Naruto answered

"Don't tell Tsunade about my plans for this school" He said making everyone sweat drop

"Yeah, yeah sheesh…perv" Naruto said shaking his head as Jiraiya walked away with a content smile on his face

"We are so gonna blow their minds with this gig"

"Not like there's gonna be any producers there" commented Sasuke

"That's true and we haven't really figured out how we are going to set up for the dance and still take the girls out" Shikamaru said

"Oh crap! Speaking of girls I told Hinata I would meet her _IN_ class…I wasn't in class!" He said panicking

"I'd say you've got three minutes…and then she kills you" Neji said looking at the Big clock located outside of school

"Hinata wouldn't kill me" Naruto said relaxing in a spot on the floor

"Um Naruto…as evil as it is for me I've read Hinata's diary for some laughs and she caught me…"

"sooo" Naruto commented back

"Let's just say there was a reason why I wasn't in school for a week" He added with a shudder

Naruto's eyes widen and He Hopped up and ran with the speed of a track star back to the main entrance

"I should call him track star instead of rock star" Kiba said with a slight chuckle making everybody sweat drop

"Lame" Gaara commented

"…we are soo gonna have to write your jokes for you" Sasuke commented picking up his math book and walking in the direction that Naruto ran to

* * *

In the hall way the bell had rung and Hinata waited at the door for Naruto she was already sad and mad that Naruto wasn't in class today it was the third time this week he cut class and his grades won't look good in his transcript

"Naruto that idiot…I hardly see him except for sometimes in school…but I'm sure he'll ask me to prom" She said to herself as the last part put a smile on her face

"Hey Hinata!" Hinata's friends came along

"We're about to cut class and go to the mall wanna come?" Sakura asked

"Um but what about Class?" Hinata asked innocently and a little nervously since she never really cuts class…or in this case never have

"Well. Kakashi sensei is playing a really big gig with Anko sensei so our last two classes English and Gym is just substitutes…so its not like were being graded" Ino said to calm the young Hyuga down

"Ok I'll go" Hinata said seeing nothing wrong

"Yes we're gonna have so much fun, we're gonna make it great since you've never cut class before!" Tenten exclaimed with a big smile

"I was waiting for Naruto" Hinata commented almost forgetting

"Ahh it'll be alright…and plus Hinata I don't know if you've noticed but he's taking advantage of your kindness I know he wants to play "Rock Star" But he's kinda taking it extreme we hardly even see him unless its at a show or in school which isn't a lot either" Sakura explained

"But Naruto isn't –"

"It's sad but true Hinata" Ino commented cutting her off "Maybe he feels the same way as Shikamaru did with me" Ino added

"Come on it's alright we're gonna have fun, that's what this is about" Tenten said throwing Sakura and Ino a death glare as they walked off towards the back exit of the school

Naruto came around the corner of the hall as Hinata and company rounded the other corner down the hall, Naruto looked in the spot where Hinata usually would be and instantly fell into sadness when he didn't see her "Ah the room" He said with hope as he jumped to the window in the door and looked around quickly to find nobody "Shit"

"Poor poor love sick Dobe" Sasuke Commented as he walked up behind him

"Shut up! You ass hole" Naruto shot back making Sasuke and the rest laugh "Hinata usually waits there for me even if I'm late" He said a little down

"Maybe she got tired of waiting" Gaara commented

"You know Gaara. The only time you actually say something it hurts my feelings. Thanks" Naruto said as Gaara just shrugged

"Well maybe she doesn't like the way you take advantage of her kindness Naruto" Neji said

"What do you mean? Hinata would tell me if anything"

"Would she really? We all know Hinata dude…and plus you left her for like a good year after that battle of the bands…you're always late…never care about your school work when you know she's always trying to help…and the list goes on…" Shikamaru explained using a good analysis

"Well thanks for showing me I'm a bad boyfriend" Naruto said as Kiba came and draped an arm around his shoulder

"Anytime rock star" He said earning a punch in the arm from Sasuke

"Ok Naruto lets go to Konoha mall and take our minds of this with some Rock band in the arcade, how's that sound?" He asked uncharacteristically nice

"Sure…but what about the last two periods?" Naruto asked

"Substitutes" Neji commented simply

"Well that's enough to get me out of this hell hole" Naruto said feeling a bit happier again

* * *

At the mall the girls were walking into many different Clothing stores, music stores, toy stores (Don't ask…coulda been something funny there), and even the arcade…they decided to make their way to the food court

Now with our band they were everywhere acting like fools even skating through the mall and running from the mall cops they never did make it into the arcade but found their way down stairs to the food court where there was a stage for if they had guest performances which surprisingly was set up fully

"I just found our stage" Naruto said from his board

Sasuke looked around "And I just found our audience" He said finding Hinata and her gang of friends all laughing and enjoying their day, they were close to the stage but they didn't notice the trouble making band mates

"What?" Naruto asked

"Nothing…I got an idea for practice for the prom" Sasuke said

"This should be good" Neji said spotting the girls as well

* * *

"So you want me to say this into the microphone? Why?" Naruto asked holding a piece of paper that had what sasuke written on it

"Um you have to get over this stuff you know when were on stage…get used to it" Shikamaru said knowing the plan

"Oooo I got it" Naruto said completely oblivious

"It's a good thing he's so dumb" Kiba said to Neji as they sat and watched Shikamaru at bass Sasuke at Guitar and Gaara at drums while Naruto did vocals

"Watch a real Rock star at work Kiba" Naruto said into the mic making the bands whereabouts known to the mall cops

"Ok Dobe now that you did that we only got a short amount of time…so get on with it"

Hinata and the girls heard Kiba's name and looked around until they saw the boys on stage

"Naruto?" Hinata said in surprise

"Yup the only loud mouth" Ino said

"But look at my Sasuke" Sakura said

"ugh lucky my Neji isn't up there" Tenten said

"Shhh Naruto is saying something" Hinata said shutting them up because she always loved when Naruto performed

"This goes out to the most special girl in the world…I've been a douche bag…I'm sorry…and I'll do things better…this is for you" He said as Sasuke started with the guitar (suppose to be piano but what the hell) Naruto started to sing and chose to keep his eyes closed because of the powerful lyrics so he could feel the music

**I swear that I can go on forever again  
Please let me know that my one bad day will end  
I will go down as your lover, your friend**

**Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin**

Drums and bass soon followed after

**Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you**

Drums

**I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you  
I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you  
Where are you now I can hear footsteps I'm dreaming  
And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this**

**Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you**

The mall cops came by but the music got them and there was soon also a small crowd

Hinata loved the lyrics especially the chorus, all the girls went 'aww' from Naruto's choice of words and music 

**Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you**

**I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you**

Naruto opened his eyes after a long time and saw the small crowd and the mall cops

"Wow…guess we nailed it" Naruto said scratching the back of his head with a foxy grin when a small figure latched on to him at first he chuckled cause he knew who this was and then wrapped his arms around her "No mistaking it. This is the most special girl in the world" He said as Hinata looked him in the face with a smile as he kissed her

"Get a room" The group said in unison

"Shut up!" Naruto replied making them all laugh

* * *

Yeah sorry about the wait…the name of this song is **I'm lost with out you** by **blink-182**


	18. Senior Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

So here I am with your story

Yes I'm back after so long …I don't forget my stories but go easy on me it's been a while since I worked on this story so I gotta get it back to how it was but it will get there, thank you for the readers and reviewers, tell me what you think afterwards

Enjoy

**song: only one -yellowcard

* * *

**

Naruto and Hinata sat in Class with fully packed bags on the table waited to be inspected before they get on the bus

If u haven't guessed yet (don't ask me how I expected u guys to know jus go with it) it's a Class trip that all seniors take in high school yes boys and girls it's the senior trip to the ski resort in the Land of Snow. Kakashi and Anko were told to check the bags because they were chaperones and don't need drunken kids on the bus

"Are we done here Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked

"Shut it Naruto" Kakashi said in a bored expression

"We're done!" Anko said excitedly

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Kakashi grabbed his and Hinata's bag "Hinata-chan lets go! This trip is gonna be great!" He said as he was the first one out of the class

* * *

Everyone who was waiting to get on the bus were standing in a group while Jiraiya was announcing something

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, I see you are all very excited to be going on this trip" He said as he heard the senior class get excited "Ok so with that said …I leave Kakashi in charge" Jiraiya said leaving quickly

"What?" Kakashi asked bored

"Hurry the hell up Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled getting everyone riled up

"Shut it Naruto!" Kakashi ordered Rubbing in between his eyebrows in frustration at the loud blond

"Ok here's how were gonna do things" Kakashi said seriously

"Ooo Kakashi got serious" Naruto said laughing while elbowing Sasuke who punched him in the arm to cut it out

"Naruto…" Kakashi trailed off as you could see the pulsating vein on his forehead

Naruto and everyone seemed to realize that Naruto might have just pushed the wrong button and now Kakashi was seething with rage

"Oh shit…"

"Seat arrangements are as followed" Kakashi announced

"Seating arrangements?" Everyone asked out loud in extreme confusion

"Yes, thanks to blondy over there, you are sitting on that bus in way of arrangements"

There were a chorus of 'aw come on', 'you suck' and lets not forget 'you're dead Uzumaki'

"Hey what the hell are you all ganging up on me for? it wasn't my stupid rule!" Naruto yelled back "But if you wanna fight I'll have you know I can kick some ass." Naruto said raising his sleeve up "Sasuke tell em"

"Uh huh" Sasuke said uninterested as he turned on his iPod

"Tell em, Sauske!" Naruto said as the crowd was inching there way towards Naruto getting ready to hurt him

"Tell em what?" Sasuke asked back

"About the fights I've had like at the mosh pit!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto the only thing I've ever saw you fight was the stuff that your father makes for breakfast and you hardly win that fight anyway" Sasuke said as he turned up the volume and turned his back to Naruto

"Screw you Sasuk-" Naruto couldn't finish as he was pummeled to the ground

"Think we should help?" Gaara asked Shikamaru

"Nah he dug his grave…let him lie" Shikamaru said closing his eyes with a pained expression on his face

"I'm going in, it's been a while" Kiba said out of no where with a smile as he stretched and dove in but seemed like he wasn't a factor at all

* * *

Naruto and Kiba stood side by side with mostly identical wounds although Naruto had more

Kakashi stood in front of the boys and felt satisfied with the results

"Ok, so guys on the left of the bus and girls on the right…move it move it!" Kakashi called out as everyone boarded the bus

"You were no help at all" Naruto said

The bus ride was quiet and solemn

"Hey, how about a bus song?" Naruto called out as everyone growned in reply

"Naruto no" Sasuke said but it didn't stop the hyper kid

**The wheels on the bus go round and roun**- Naruto was silenced by Sasuke's hand

Many angry mumbles escaped Naruto's mouth

"Naruto's still a loser" Sakura said as she sat next to Hinata "I wish I was sitting next to Sasuke"

Hinata sighed and looked at how Sasuke had Naruto restrained and got an idea to pick off where he left off

**Round and round, round and round the wheels on the bus go r**-

"Hinata!" Sakura said as everyone gasped at Hinata's out burst as Naruto smiled and bit Sasuke's hand

Sasuke pulled back his hand and death glared Naruto

"I don't know where your hands have been teme!" Naruto said as he then disappeared under the seats and started to move through the isle disturbing man and woman alike

"Excuse me….pardon me…nice shoes…which way to Hinata?" He asked a random person who pointed in the direction he was looking for Naruto popped up in between Hinata and Sakura making them scream a little as Sakura started to hit him

"Wait! Wait!" Naruto called shielding himself

Hinata stop Sakura so Naruto can explain himself

"Sakura switch places with me…I wanna be next to Hinata" he said making the young girl blush

"Whatever" Sakura said not caring all though on the inside she was ecstatic to be sitting next to Sasuke

"Hi" Hinata said

"Hi" Naruto said back as he quickly grabbed her into an embrace and kissed her cheek making her giggle

"Hi" came a foreign voice

"Hi Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said casually as he kissed Hinata again "oh crap" he just realized the situation

"Naruto..."

"Everyone switch seats!" Everyone did as they were told as everyone was mixed up and kept switching

"Naruto I'm going to kill you" Kakashi called

"No you're not!" Naruto called back sticking his tongue out

"Oh you're so dead" Kakashi said as he got ready to find him but was stopped by Anko

"It's their senior trip let them have their fun…your usually laid back...spend time with me" she said winking

"You're right" Kakashi said as he pulled out his book as Anko coughed and looked at him but he was too deep into his book

"Hey he stopped trying to get me…now where were we?" Naruto said as he continued his hugging and kisses to the cheek only to find that it wasn't Hinata but another girl

"Naruto you're too nice" a girl named Aoi (a girl who started the Naruto fanclub) said as Naruto nearly jumped all through the bus ceiling "I like you too, I knew you'd come around" She said grabbing him and pulling him into a long kiss

"Wait, Wait!" Naruto yelled falling into the isle as Hinata was standing there with tears in her eyes

"Hinata it's not what you think" He said going after her until Shikamaru pulled him into the available seat next to him

"Shikamaru! What the hell?" Naruto asked

"Do you really wanna face those girls Naruto?" Shikamaru asked as he pointed to the angry girls getting riled up and point to Naruto with many threats

"We've noticed how those girls have been all over you Naruto and you just did the worst thing ever!" Ino Yelled

"I should Shank you!" Tenten said as everyone looked at her "I'm just saying" She said

"Don't come near Hinata" Sakura said

"But I-" He was cut off by a lot of yelling

He sat down in his chair defeated

"So you giving up?" Sasuke asked

"I…don't know…Hinata's mad at me and these girls have been going crazy lately" Naruto said "I'd understand if she wouldn't want to be with me anymore"

"You dumbass" Kiba said

"Kiba's right" Gaara said

"Gaara not you too" Naruto said hanging his head as Gaara shrugged

"Naruto I know Hinata being her cousin and everything…and if she put up with this guy then trust me she's not done with you" Neji commented while pointing towards kiba who let out a low growl

"…" Naruto didn't say anything

"What a drag…Naruto you did nothing wrong and if your intentions are true then you have nothing to worry about, in fact show Hinata how you feel during this senior trip" Shikamaru said in his usual annoyed tone "I just wanna sleep before we get there...jeez"

"You know what…you're right" Naruto said ignoring the last part

"Yeah we know that" Gaara commented as the whole group agreed as Naruto flipped them the bird

"We're gonna start charging you for this crap" Sasuke commented

"Charge this!" Naruto called as he tossed something at Sasuke

"Charge what dobe?" Sasuke asked as he got hit with a gig bag

* * *

"Hinata Hyuga!" Naruto called

Hinata looked up with little tears still there and saw Naruto and Sasuke Gaara with a bored look, Sasuke had a guitar while Gaara had one of those portable electric drums that you can't just hit

"I know I haven't been around lately because of my gigs, and all the girls are always going crazy on me but it was a mistake what happened a second ago…you're the only girl for me…I hope you see that"

"This is so stupid…" Sasuke muttered

"Notice we always have to bail him out like this" Gaara commented

"Just shut up and play" Naruto said as he started to sing, Gaara followed making the drum beats

**Broken this fragile thing now****  
****And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces****  
****And I've thrown my words all around****  
****But I can't, I can't give you a reason**

**I feel so broken up (so broken up)****  
****And I give up (I give up)****  
****I just want to tell you so you know****  
**

Here comes Sasuke with some guitar

**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you****  
****You are my only one****  
****I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do****  
****You are my only, my only one**

"You know, Naruto's and Idiot" Hinata said

"You got that right" Sakura said

"But he's my idiot…that I cant stay mad at for a stupid reason" She said with a smile at how Naruto always did the best to make it up to her especially when it was time to say sorry he wasn't afraid to admit that he was wrong

**Made my mistakes, let you down****  
****And I can't, I can't hold on for too long****  
****Ran my whole life in the ground****  
****And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone**

**And something's breaking up (breaking up)****  
****I feel like giving up (like giving up)****  
****I won't walk out until you know**

**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you****  
****You are my only one****  
****I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do****  
****You are my only, my only one**

**Here I go so dishonestly****  
****Leave a note for you my only one****  
****And I know you can see right through me****  
****So let me go and you will find someone**

**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you****  
****You are my only one****  
****I let go, there's just no one, no one like you****  
****You are my only, my only one****  
****My only one****  
****My only one****  
****My only one****  
****You are my only, my only one**

Hinata walked over to Naruto

"Hinata I'm really sorry" Naruto said "It's t-"

"Shuuush…don't get in trouble again" She said with a smile as she hugged him tight hearing a chorus of 'awws' and cheers and boos from the girls that loved Naruto

Naruto Smiled back and kissed her

"Did Naruto just turn this buss ride into a concert?" Anko asked Kakashi as she held the book that she snatched away from him so he would have to pay attention to her

"Yup, I was mad at him but I'm impressed because its only something the son of the Yellow Flash could do" He said as he reached for the book but wasn't getting it as Anko gave him a look and then he hung his head "you win" he said as Anko Kissed him

"At least it wasn't a boring bus ride, we are already here" Anko said happily

"Well time to have some fun on the senior trip!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Hinata and ran off the bus first as everybody followed wondering where the energy came from

"A million dollars says this turns into another one of Naruto's Adventures" Sasuke bet with Kiba

"You're on" Kiba said as he and Sasuke was hit with a snowball in the back of the head "The reason I bet against you Sasuke is because I'm gonna put him in the hospital" Kiba said picking up a snowball

I was thinking I made the wrong bet about the dobe too" Sasuke said with a visible vein as he picked up a snowball as everyone on the bus followed the idea

"Wait I only threw a snowball at you two, why is everybody getting in on this! Wait! No!" Naruto echoed as he was pelted by snowballs from all directions

* * *

well I wonder if Sasuke's half of the bet is gonna come true the only way to find out is to follow the story its just getting good

So this is the first one back since a long time now ... i will make more chapters

remember i never forget my stories

read and review and tell me what you think

you probably know this song as **only one by Yellowcard**

See ya


	19. Senior Trip 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Thanks to all the readers and the reviewers, I like hearing what you think so here's the next chapter for you

Song: **Situations** **– Escape the Fate**

enjoy

* * *

"Ok so here are your room keys" Kakashi said with a bored look as he handed out the white card keys to the Students "Leave me the hell alone during this trip" He said as he pulled out his book that Anko then snatched as she wrap her arm around his

"Hell yeah!" Naruto yelled being his normal excited self "Time to run through those hotel hallways!" Naruto said again with a mischievous grin "Who's with me!" He called with his hand up as nobody out of the boys and the girls group put their hands up

"Cough… Fail!...cough" Somebody coughed out as Naruto crumbled to the ground

"Fine…still a bad ass idea" Naruto said

"Sure it is dobe" Sasuke commented

"So Sasuke-kun…want the key to my room?" Sakura asked as Sasuke hid a blush

"N-no" Sasuke replied as she pouted and Naruto Smirked

"What's wrong teme?" Naruto questioned as he was over Sasuke's shoulder "You don't wanna spend the trip with your wife?" Naruto asked as Sasuke tried to strangle him as everyone laughed

"You're so dead" Sasuke said as everyone watched as Naruto got his dream come true to run through the hotel hallways

"I knew it would be fun!" Naruto yelled as everyone sweat dropped at the scene

"Naruto came back and Sasuke caught him in a choke hold

"O-ok …this is….N-not fun anymore" Naruto managed in between breaths

Everyone pulled Sasuke off of Naruto

"I mean come on teme, you guys already take care of Itomi together like a married couple so its not like you and Sakura will be doing 'it' to rebuild the Clan 'it' would just be for fun since technically you got a kid" Naruto said raising his eyebrows with a foxy grin as he got the reaction he was looking for all the girls were blushing while all the guys were holding back Sasuke who looked like he was breathing fire

(A/N: you should probably know what 'it' is…'it' is...'IT' that's the easiest way I can put it…those books Kakashi reads…alright alright it's sexy time…back to the story)

"Things to do on the trip…piss Sasuke off to the point of no return…check" Naruto said as he ran to his room

"Hey Neji, can we check out the sports that they have here at the lodge?" Tenten asked getting over the perverse stuff Naruto said

"Hn" he said as he let go Sasuke and walked off with her as she grabbed his hand while nobody was looking

"I'll be in the arcade" Gaara said as he walked off

"Right behind yah!" Kiba yelled as he ran off

"Then there were five" Shikamaru said "I'm gonna go to sleep on a ledge somewhere in the lodge" He said as he strolled away lazily

"Why does he need a ledge?" Sakura questioned as everyone shrugged

"I'm gonna go kill Naruto" Sasuke said as he was about to walk off but was stopped

"Oh No your not, we're going to the Jacuzzi" She said as she latched on to his arm resting her head on his shoulder

"Hn" Sasuke replied looking away hiding an obvious blush

"I'm gonna go look for Sai" Ino said leaving Hinata

"Love you guys too!" Hinata called to all of them as she was the last one there "I'll go hang out with Naruto" Hinata said as she walked to his room

* * *

Hinata knocked on the door and waited

"Listen Sasuke…I know you wanna kill me but hear me out…They have some nice bath towels in here I promise not to piss on yours if you ju-"

"Naruto it's Hinata and that's just wrong" she said laughing at the boy's childish words

"Oh Hinata-chan" He said excitedly as he let her in "I'm so glad, where are the others?" Naruto asked

"They just went off to various parts of the lodge" Hinata replied

"Cool so you didn't wanna do any of that stuff?" He asked her

"No I just thought I would spend time with you, I'm kinda tired" She said as she flopped down on the bed

"Oh yeah you're right I am kinda tired" Naruto said "Could you give me a second?" He asked as she nodded and he walked into the bathroom

Naruto looked into the mirror

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" He said really quickly "I read this in Kakashi-sensei's book that one time when I stole it" Naruto said sweating "Is Hinata trying to get me to do 'it'?" He questioned "I mean I have no problem with it…but was it what I said about Sasuke and Sakura that got her?" HE asked the mirror "I got it BE a man Naruto and just take off your shirt and walk out there and say Hinata I'm ready when you are!" He looked at the mirror "That's a great plan absolutely nothing will go wrong" He said with a foxy grin as he took off his shirt and flexed his abs a little and then grabbed the baby oil from Sasuke's bag "I don't even wanna know why he has this" Naruto said as he drizzled it on himself "Showtime!" He said as he open the door

"Hinata I'm ready when you are!...Huh?"

There Hinata was curled up into a ball sleeping on the bed she was so cute

"DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled in his head as he could just see Sasuke in his head mocking him just going "you suck DOBE"

Naruto just figured it couldn't be helped and picked up Hinata and put her under the covers and kissed her on the forehead

There was a few knocks on the door

"Who is it?" Naruto called

"We have reason to believe that Sasuke Uchiha resides in the room is that correct?" He heard a girls voice call from the other side

"Who wants to know?"

"A friend"

"Well he not here" Naruto called back

"So open the door and prove it"

Naruto stomped over to the door and swung it open …like an idiot "see nobody here" He said until he looked and Realized it was Sasuke's Fan girls Who was staring at his oiled up well toned body with Hearts "Um can I say that you guys are hopelessly devoted to Sasuke?" Naruto asked sweating at his situation as he hoped Hinata didn't wake up cause this would not look good. The girls shook their heads no "So can I say you guys will give me a five second head start

"For what?" They asked seductively

"This!" And with that Naruto took off running

"After him!" The leader yelled waking Hinata up from her sleep as she saw a whole bunch of girls running back and forth passed the door also with a shirtless Naruto

"I can't believe it" Hinata said really sad as she walked to her room which was up stairs

Naruto ran by Gaara and Kiba who were playing Rock band 3 the arcade version

"I can't believe I paid like 3 dollars to play this crap and it's all laggy" Kiba complained

"It's not laggy, you just can't hit your notes" Gaara Commented back as he hit just about everything on drums

"Shut up" Kiba Yelled into the mic as Naruto back-jogged and stopped by both of them

"Hey Naruto" They both said in unison focused on the game

"What's up?" Naruto said out of breath "Care to help me get away from these girls?" He asked them

"Not really" Kiba said

"Yeah and I haven't missed a note yet" Gaara said

"Oh really" Naruto said as the girls were fast approaching as he grabbed their shirts and ripped them off of them leaving them in the same state as he was

"What the hell!" They yelled in unison getting ready to kill him as the girl's stopped and stared at the three with hearts in their eyes

"Get his friends too!" They declared as Gaara kicked the drum set in their way which proved effective as it stalled for a bit of time

"Good job Gaara!" Naruto yelled with a smile until he realized Gaara was Glaring Daggers at him

* * *

The boys rounded the corner and met with Shikamaru who was asleep on the ledge

"Whatever Naruto got you into I want no part" He said without opening an eye

"Come on Shikamaru! You're the brains, HELP!" Naruto pleaded

"Nope"

Naruto grabbed Shikamaru's shirt and ripped it off

"Now you're in the same boat as us" Naruto said with a smirk as he can hear the girls getting closer he felt like he was in a 'Dead space 4 high school edition' or something

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said seeing he has no choice as he thought of something "How does Sasuke get away from them?"

Naruto thought for a moment and then he had tears in his eyes "He doesn't!" He yelled as the girls surprised them making Kiba let out a girly shriek

* * *

They ran again and this time saw Neji and Tenten

"Naruto and his gang is running this way with no shirt…I don't like the looks of this…let me handle it Neji" she said as she kissed him on the cheek and stepped forward

"Neji we could really use your wisdom" Naruto said to him as he was about to grab Neji's shirt

"Touch him and I stab you Naruto!" Tenten said

"I think I found something scarier than those girls" Gaara said as they backed off

* * *

"Now what?" Shikamaru ask

"Keep running" Naruto answered

"There's only so far we can go till we are cornered" Shikamaru said back

The girls popped out of no where and there went another girlish scream from Kiba

"Dude what?" Naruto asked confused

"Don't judge me!" Kiba yelled as he was ahead of them all

They came across the Jacuzzi area where Sasuke was just taking off his shirt as Sakura was waiting for him inside

"You make this too easy teme" Naruto said as he and the gang ran past a confused Sasuke

The girls spotted Sasuke as they got closer

"IT'S OUR SASUKE-KUN!" The girls went wild especially since he was shirtless

"Not your Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called back angrily as the girls ignored her

"Oh Shit!" Sasuke said with genuine fear as he ran and caught up with Naruto and the rest as Naruto smiled at him "I hate you so much dobe" He said with a glare

"We hate you too Naruto" Everyone else in the group said in unison

"You guys love me now shut up" Naruto said back

"Naruto the last room is the club room and then we are practically raped" Shikamaru said plainly

"At least we went out like men" Naruto said as even though they didn't like the thought they had to agree "Except Kiba and those girly screams, dude seriously what's up with that?"

"Shut up Naruto" Kiba replied

* * *

The boys were all out of options as they made it to the club there were some bouncers who motioned for them to come over

"Help us…I'm so s-scared!" Naruto said said his voice cracking as the girls were coming

"Oh yeah, you guys are today's performance right, the shirtless bandits?" He asked them

"n- ow!" Naruto looked at Shikamaru who elbowed him "I mean yes" He said with a nervous smile

"You guys are late, get you asses up there" The bouncer said to them "I'll handle crowd control

"Yes sir!" The boys said in unison as they ran on the stage and put on the equipment as the fan girls were stopped at a certain point screaming and fainting and squealing

"It's quite scary" Naruto said

"Now you know what I go through…even with a shirt" He said as he got an evil look for a second

"Sasuke…" Naruto said carefully

"Maybe you should stage dive" Sasuke said pushing Naruto who stopped himself

"I'm sorry don't do it again" Naruto pleaded as he stood there with the microphone

"Oh this is gonna be fun" Sasuke said

"Damn you teme"

It was a full club and girls everywhere lights flashed

"Now presenting the Shirtless bandits!" The announcer called as the stage light landed on them as they looked around confused

"Does anybody know any shirtless bandit's songs?" Kiba asked

"I do so you're backing me up" Naruto said as Kiba let out a low growl

"Isn't that Naruto and the rest on that stage?" Ino asked "I thought it was supposed to be the shirtless bandits?"

"Technically they are shirtless…and I have to say I like what I see" Sakura said

"Neji's abs are way better" Tenten said hold Neji and sticking her tongue out

"Oh really so why isn't he up there?" Sakura asked

"Damn…shoulda went with Naruto" Neji said feeling left out as Tenten twisted his nipple "ow ow ow...or stay here with my baby" He said in pain

"Good" Tenten said

"Naruto looks like he's enjoying himself" Ino commented ignoring Tenten's violence

"…" Hinata didn't say anything as she watched as Naruto gobbled up all the rock star attention

"Hinata are you ok?" Tenten asked

"Huh? Y-yeah of course" she lied with a smile

"I hope so" Sakura said

"…"

"Naruto always get's himself in trouble like this" Neji said to himself

* * *

"What's the hold up?" Guys the announcer asked them

"We're ready, shaddap!" Naruto yelled into the mike making everyone laugh "1, 2, 3" Naruto yelled as drums and guitar started as he started to sing

**Situations are irrelevant now.****  
****She loves the way that I tease,****  
****I love the way that she breathes**

**I touched her ooh, she touched my ahhh, it was the craziest thing.****  
****I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me.****  
****A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh.****  
****She licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night**

**She can't behave and I'm just a slave,****  
****don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes.**

**Darling what is going on?****  
****Honestly that never happened****  
****Lying is your favorite passion.****  
****Leave me, go where you belong****  
****Higher heels and lipstick napkins****  
****dying is your latest fashion.**

Four guys with shirts off stepped to the bouncer

"May I help you?" He asked the grown men

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" The lead singer who looked kinda like Naruto asked

"What are you talking about?" The bouncer answered confused

"We are the freaking shirtless bandits…that's our song and that's a bunch of kids on stage!" The guitarist who looked like Sasuke said

(A/N: Coincidence maybe :s)

"I'll talk to the manager" The bouncer said completely confused

"They're not that bad though for kids" The bassist that looked like Shikamaru commented lazily

**The frustration it's a regular thing****  
****I hate the ones who love to hate because they're just like me.****  
****A certain girl she took her hand and put it in my lap****  
****"It's way too full," she said****  
****"Once you have me you'll always come back."**

**She can't behave and I'm just a slave,****  
****don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes.**

**Darling what is going on?****  
****Honestly that never happened****  
****Lying is your favorite passion.****  
****Leave me, go where you belong****  
****Higher heels and lipstick napkins****  
****dying is your latest fashion.**

Naruto did a couple of flips and a jumping spinning kicks

"Whoa I didn't know Naruto was that athletic it's kinda hot" Sakura said as Hinata glared at her "What?"

Just then Sasuke quickly slung the guitar around himself all the way back to front and continued playing and then even did a back flip and a spinning kick like Naruto who gave Sasuke a glare

"Well now that I saw Sasuke do that…Naruto's not that hot anymore" Sakura said with a smile as Hinata punched her in the arm

**I know you love to resist****  
****and all it takes is a kiss****  
****and you just love to hate me.**

**You know you love all the lies****  
****so don't act surprised****  
****that I just love to hate you.**

**I kissed your lips you pulled my hair it was the craziest thing.****  
****I love the girls who love to hate.**_**[Breathing] **_This mad the girls go crazy as Nruto played the role perfectly

Hinata was having a hard time staying mad at Naruto when his was performance was this hot

"Hinata's Blushing!" Ino yelled teasing the poor girl

"lady Hinata is a closet perv?" Neji asked in shock as everyone laughed even though Hinata Grabbed his hair and yanked hard so he couldn't enjoy that laugh **  
**

Naruto and the rest started to head bang in sync

**(Whoa) Darling what is going on?****  
****Honestly that never happened****  
****Lying is your favorite passion.****  
****Leave me, go where you belong****  
****Higher heels and lipstick napkins,****  
****dying is your latest fashion**

**Darling (leave me) what is going on?****  
****Honestly that never happened****  
****Lying is your favorite passion****  
****Leave me (darling) go where you belong****  
****Higher heels and lipstick napkins,****  
****dying is your favorite passion**

Naruto and the rest finished and started to bow when the real shirtless bandits came on stage and snatched their instruments

"That was a good show mates but you're not the shirtless bandits" He said as Naruto chuckled nervously "But I'll tell some labels about you guys" He said as the boys were overjoyed

Naruto waved towards where he saw Hinata and she blushed and pouted and looked away "Don't tell me she's mad about the room thing and these women…what girl wouldn't be"

"Oy Kiba" Sasuke called

"Huh?" he answered

"I told you it would turn into one of Naruto's Adventures…I want my million" Sasuke said seriously

"Ugh…Naruto sucks" Kiba said as he started to write an I Owe You

* * *

"Hinata are you mad at me?" Naruto asked

"Naruto I was mad at you, but you can't help the attention you get because you're a rock star…But you better use all of this for me" She said pointing at his physique

"Hinata I'm glad you told me…and you already know this is all for you" he said as he took her hand and moved it across his body making her blush and bleed from her nose "Closet hentai" Naruto said as he moved in for a deep passionate kiss that Hinata didn't reject as she pulled him in closer

_They final got their time together after an epic day but what does tomorrow hold for the two lovers_

"Naruto!" called Shikamaru from outside the door

"Oy dobe! let us in" Sasuke called

"It's a good thing I stole their keys right Hinata?" He said as she giggled and they went back to kissing

"You better not be committing 'it' on my bed!" Sasuke called as Naruto laughed back in reply "Kiba want to switch beds?" Sasuke asked walking over to Kiba who was busy with his psp to know what was going on

* * *

Here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoyed, tell me what you think about it, thanks for reading and reviewing, hit that review button again and hell read it again if you want lol next chapter commin don't worry

Song: **Situations** **– Escape the Fate**

See ya


	20. senior trip 3 final

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

I was so busy but here's the next chapter thank you for the reviews the song is

**All around me – by FlyLeaf **

Don't forget to review,

enjoy

* * *

"Ahh it's the last day of the senior trip!" Naruto said frustrated while tossing and turning in his bed

"Why do you sound so frustrated dobe?" Sasuke asked while lying down in his own separate bed trying to get some sleep

"Because….teme…. I didn't cause enough mischief to really put the Naruto seal of approval on this trip" Naruto said covering his face with a pillow

"We should use that pillow and suffocate u with it" Neji commented

"yeah Naruto, you freaking tossed a bucket of water at Kakashi which he dodge making it hit Anko who might I add was in a white shirt" Shikamaru said as everyone in the room blushed but then shook it off "Not only did Kakashi get his ass beat by Anko, we hauled ass and still got our ass beat by both her and Kakashi" He continued as he threw his pillow at Naruto

"That was pretty fun" Naruto said with a foxy grin

"And lets not forget you swam in the pool with all the girls and then pluck the strings from their bikinis and then swam off with their tops" Gaara said as everyone blushed for a second "You got everyone beat by Sakura and Ino not to mention Tenten almost stabbed me" Gaara said as everyone sweat dropped

"Wait a minute" Neji said as everybody went "What?" in Unison "I just realized that not only is Naruto's pranks perverted "But we keep getting dragged into it some how" He said as everyone got up

"Yeah like that shirtless bandit's stunt" Kiba commented

"Was that your favorite part?" Sasuke asked with an eyebrow raised as everyone grew quiet

"NO! It wasn't! Geez, I'm just saying it's something Naruto dragged us into" Kiba said flipping everybody the bird as they turn back to Naruto cracking their knuckles

"If you guys think I can't beat each and every one of your ass's, then your sadly mistaken" Naruto said as he took cover under his bed

"So why are you hiding?" Sasuke pointed out

"Strategy" Naruto replied nervously as they got closer

"Get him" Kiba said simply

* * *

"Naruto really has been acting rather perverted lately" Sakura pointed out as the girls sat in the circle with their pjs on

"Yeah, those pranks were sick" Ino said covering her boobs

"I almost stabbed Gaara because of him!" Tenten said as the girls just looked at her like she was crazy "What?"

Ignoring Tenten, Hinata began to talk "Well it's my Naruto, I love him and he loves me, he's just really mischievous" She said laughing a little

"Hinata don't you see what's going on?" Ino said dramatically as she threw her arms in the air

"No" Hinata said calmly

"Well Naruto is loose and you gotta teach him a lesson"

"But he didn't do anything" Hinata replied

"Not yet but he's dangerously close" Ino said back

"Yeah Hinata…we've all noticed" Sakura commented

"He's a Rock star…he has to play the roll it's not like he's cheating on me"

"Well if you don't show him how it's like without you, he might just cheat" Sakura said smartly with a finger in the air

"Naruto would never…" Hinata trailed off as it grew quiet as all eyes were on her

"So here's the plan…prom is in about a month" Ino said as everyone nodded "So you're not gonna talk to him until then, just completely avoid him so he knows what its like without you if he ever tries to cheat" she said simply

"Simple enough" Sakura commented

"No not simple enough its –" Hinata was explaining until they heard something move next to there door as it shut quickly

"I'll check" Tenten said as she walked over to the door and gently opened it to find Kiba on the floor spying

"Hi girls" Kiba said with a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head

"Kiba" The girls called in unison

"Yes?" He answered back reluctantly

"What did you hear?" Ino asked

"Nothing" he responded as he got up

"Ahh, so you won't say anything…goo-"

"NARUTOOOOO!" Kiba yelled as he started to run in the direction of the boy's hotel room

All the girls looked at each other with their mouths agape

"We have to get him!" Sakura first responded as they took off after Kiba

Kiba rounded a couple of corners and was scared half to death when at each corner he would find one of the girls…the most scary being Tenten with a shank

"Why does that girl always have weapons?" Kiba questioned with fear "Naruto was right running through the halls is fun" He said until he tripped and the girls then jumped him

* * *

Kiba was bound and gagged with a sock in his mouth

The girls stood over him like they were the mafia

"We should kick him in the nuts till he forgets" Ino said as Kiba's eyes went wide

"We should stab him" Tenten said with the blade as Kiba just raised an eyebrow at her "What?" She called back as everyone shrugged it off

"Let's water board him" Sakura said darkly as Kiba's eyes started to water as he looked at her sinister smile

"No, we're going to let him go" Hinata said taking the sock out of Kiba's mouth

"You women are freaking jerks!" Kiba said as Ino slapped him "Ow!"

"Not nice" Ino said "Ok…Kiba seriously you can't say anything" She said pointing at him

"Why not? It's Naruto…why would you guys do something like that?"

"Just because alright" Ino said "hmmm" Ino trailed off with her hand to her chin

"What's 'hmmm'?" Kiba asked a little afraid

"She thought of something" Sakura said knowing her friend

"Oh no" Kiba said

* * *

"Where the hell is Kiba?" Naruto said throwing his arms up "How are we supposed to prank the girls if we don't have the dirt on where they are going today?" Naruto asked no one in particular

All the guys just grunted in reply not really caring until there was a knock on the door

"We don't want any" Sasuke answered

"Just open" He heard through the door as he opened the door and Kiba came falling inside

"Whoa Kiba, what happen?" Naruto asked in a bored tone sounding uninterested

"The girls caught me…" He said as he looked up with signs of make up on his face

"Damn" Naruto said with a moment of sympathy in his voice "so anybody wanna go skiing?" Naruto then asked everyone as he was uninterested in what Kiba said

"Naruto…" Kiba trailed off with comical tears in his eyes "When you get what's coming from the girls, I'll just laugh my ass off" He said to himself shaking his fist

"Yeah let's go invite the girls" Neji insisted

"Tenten's got that leash wrapped around tight doesn't she" Naruto said out loud earning some snickers as he made a sound like he was cracking a whip at Neji

"I am not whipped!" Neji said with anger as the boys started to walk out

"Yes you are" All of them said in unison

"Aw come on" Neji argued back

"Naruto!" Came a girl's voice from down the hall

"Oh my God! More fan girls!" Kiba said scared as he clung onto Gaara

"It's just Hinata" Naruto said "Coming!" He called back as he ran down the hall really fast

"Then he calls me whipped" Neji said as the others shook their head

"Get off" Gaara said with a glare towards Kiba

"Why is it that I get no respect today?" Kiba said as he got off of Gaara

"Take off the make up and we might tell you" Sasuke said pointing at the make up on Kiba's face

"Oh shit…" Kiba said wiping it off quickly

* * *

"Damn I wanted to do something that made this senior trip really great" Naruto said holding his snowboard while he sat on the snow next to Hinata

"Weren't your pranks enough" she said laughing as Naruto was now pouting

"They were good, but not ultimate to make everybody remember this trip"

"Well maybe it's not a prank but something different" she said thoughtfully

Naruto looked towards Hinata with hope in his eyes

"Ok Naruto lets not think too hard about it" she said laughing as she got up and out stretched a hand to him

"I wanna learn how to snow board" she said with a sweet smile

"Get ready to learn from the master!" Naruto yelled excitedly as Hinata helped him to his feet

* * *

"You sure are learning Hinata!" Kiba called sarcastically as he laughed along with everyone else at Naruto who once again fell flat on his snowboard while all Hinata could do was stand and watch

"Ugh" Naruto grunted in frustration as he got back to his feet

"Just give it up Naruto!" A random student called

"Like hell I will" Naruto said only to slip again

"Naruto…it's ok I don't wanna learn any-" Hinata started but was cut off by Naruto

"Hinata…I got this" Naruto said as he got up with a determined look

"Well we're going down the slope" Sasuke started "Meet us down there and try not to take all day dobe" He said with a smirk right before going down the mountain

"Naruto everyone's gone" Hinata said "You don't have to do this anymore, I'm fine" she said with a smile as she then noticed Naruto's determined face never faltered as he walked over to the slope

"I can't let Hinata know I can't snowboard…She'll look at me like I'm pathetic" He said to himself as he finally made it to where he would go down the slope "Watch me Hinata!" He called to the girl as she walked by as he hopped down and was going full speed down the slope

Naruto was going fast and steady but nothing flashy because of course he had no freaking idea what he was doing

"What am I doing?" Naruto questioned out loud

Hinata noticed Naruto started to drift off the course of the slopes path into some dangerous areas "Naruto turn right you're off course" She called only to have him turn around and look in her direction wondering what she said "Look out tree!" Hinata now called to him but he still couldn't hear

Naruto looked back with a smile and a thumbs up not knowing what awaited him because Hinata wasn't loud enough until seconds later he collided with the tree and as quickly as he hit the tree was as quickly as he was out

"Naruto!" Hinata called with great concern when he wasn't getting up "I have to help him" She said as she inched her way to the slope edge and went down the slope slowly since she wasn't familiar with what to do

Hinata kept a slow pace with reaching Naruto but she eventually did, she knelt down next to Naruto and saw that there was some blood coming from his head

"Oh my gosh, Naruto!" Hinata said starting to panic as she then screamed for some help but for some reason there was no one in site either they were all ready at the bottom of the slope which was a long way or they were in the cabins "Damn" Hinata said again as she then tried to call again until she heard some cracking that made her stop screaming for help and look around confused until she found out it was coming from under them. Hinata tried to pick up Naruto but he was too heavy for her light frame to carry.

Suddenly they fell through and they were inside a cave looking area and landed pretty hard on the floor which was freezing cold not to mention all the snow that fell on top of them

Hinata started move from underneath the snow and then proceeded to search from Naruto's unconscious form underneath the snow

"Naruto! Naruto!" she frantically searched as she tossed snow aside until she finally uncover him with the wound on his head very bloody and ice filled, it actually looked like all the blood coagulated on his head

"That can't be good" Hinata then said taking out a safety box she always had on her side and proceeded to fix Naruto up

Naruto stirred after a long while and sat up quickly only to feel the stinging pain in his head and lay back down

"Naruto be careful" Hinata said as she was sitting at his side

"What happened?" He asked her groggily

"Your mouth wrote a check that your ass couldn't cash" She said with a smile as Naruto smirked at her cleverness

"Ha ha" He said "I just didn't want to look pathetic to you" He said

"Naruto…you never look Pathetic to me" She said with a soft smile that always melted Naruto

"I must looked pathetic now" He said downcast

Hinata smiled and pulled up Naruto's head to her lap "well I don't think so" she said looking around "and plus if you really love someone" She said this with a huge blush "You have to see them in all kinds of states and accept it, even if one state is being pathetic" She said kissing his cheek "And you have me to help you when your like that too"

"Hinata" Naruto started as all he could do was stare at her because of her thoughtful words

A long moment passed and it was getting darker and colder and Naruto was feeling it the worst

"Hinata, sorry we're stuck" Naruto said

"it's ok Naruto, they're probably searching for us right now…I'm just worried about you, your turning paler and your eyes are hardly open" she pointed out

"I'll be fine" He said closing his eyes

"You better not die on me mister" She said jokingly as Naruto didn't reply "Naruto!"

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Shikamaru asked no one in particular as the seven teens were walking around with flashlights

"I don't know but it's getting colder and there suppose to be a storm so we better hurry" Sasuke said through gritted teeth "This better not be one of your pranks Naruto else I'm gonna choke you like Bart Simpson" He said again as he shown his light in a different place

"I hope Hinata's ok" Tenten said as the girls agreed

* * *

"Naruto wake up!" Hinata said again shaking the boy

"Huh? Oh hey Hinata" He said groggily with his eyes half shut

"Naruto don't go to sleep…I need you ok so don't die"

"Don't worry Hinata" He said in a low voice "It's me…there's no way I'll die and leave you alone" He said with a weak smile

"Promise?" Hinata asked unsure

"Promise" Naruto replied back with a foxy grin

There was a slight silence after that

"Sing me a song" Naruto voiced out to her

"What?"' Hinata answered back with a blush "You're the one that's the singer" She said back

"Come on I've heard you sing while you were in the shower, you're great"

"No" She said looking away blushing

"Come on it's a dying mans wish" Naruto said jokingly

"Naruto!" Hinata called to him as she hit him

"Ok, ok but just sing to me…you never know" He said again

"…." Hinata took a long pause as she did think about the fact that if no help came they were dead and that would mean no more Naruto "Ok…" She trailed off with a blush

Naruto smiled

"Don't laugh" She said

"I wouldn't even think of it" Naruto said "Now with all your heart, like your in the shower" Naruto said as Hinata gave him a look and blushed as he then realized what he said "Without me there…jeez…now everyone thinks I'm a perv" He said as Hinata smiled

"I'm starting" Hinata said closing her eyes and starting

**My hands are searching for you****  
****My arms are outstretched towards you****  
****I feel you on my fingertips****  
****My tongue dances behind my lips for you**

**This fire rising through my being****  
****Burning I'm not used to seeing you**

**I'm alive, I'm alive**

**I can feel you all around me****  
****Thickening the air I'm breathing****  
****Holding on to what I'm feeling****  
****Savoring this heart that's healing**

"She's doing real great" Naruto said to himself as he noticed Hinata was getting into it, he decided to close his eyes

**My hands float up above me****  
****And you whisper you love me****  
****And I begin to fade****  
****Into our secret place**

**The music makes me sway****  
****The angels singing say we are alone with you****  
****I am alone and they are too with you**

**I'm alive, I'm alive**

**I can feel you all around me****  
****Thickening the air I'm breathing****  
****Holding on to what I'm feeling****  
****Savoring this heart that's healing**

* * *

"You guys hear that?" Kiba asked

"Yeah it sounds like singing" Sasuke said

"It's not a guy's voice…a woman" Gaara pointed out

"Oh no!" Ino cried out as everyone looked in her direction "It could be the maiden that was killed out here by her boyfriend and now she's trying to lure one of you guys" She said clinging on to Sakura as everyone gave her a 'what the hell?' look

"Ugh…or it could be Hinata" Shikamaru said as they walked in the direction

"Hey look there's blood over there" Sakura pointed out with her flashlight

* * *

**And so I cry****  
****The light is white****  
****And I see you**

**I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive**

**I can feel you all around me****  
****Thickening the air I'm breathing****  
****Holding on to what I'm feeling****  
****Savoring this heart that's healing**

**Take my hand****  
****I give it to you****  
****Now you own me****  
****All I am****  
****You said you would never leave me****  
****I believe you****  
****I believe**

**I can feel you all around me****  
****Thickening the air I'm breathing****  
****Holding on to what I'm feeling****  
****Savoring this heart that's healed**

Hinata opened her eyes and looked down at Naruto whose eyes were closed and he was looking very pale

"Naruto! Naruto!" She called as she then placed her ear to his chest only to hear a feint heart beat "Naruto you promised" She said as she started to cry as the tears instantly freezed as the rolled down her cheeks

There was a long silence as there was nothing she could do but cry over the man she loves body

"Hinata you should have a record deal already" she heard a voice call from the hole over them that she and Naruto fell through

"Sasuke! thank God!" She said relieved as Sasuke jumped down with a rope wrapped around himself

"Oh crap, this dobe is in some real mess now isn't he?" He said as he looked at Naruto's freezing form that was near lifeless "Let's get out of here he said as he handed Hinata a rope that she could climb up as Sasuke then picked up Naruto and started to pull himself up the rope right after Hinata

After a long while Sasuke finally managed to get himself and Naruto out of the cave like place, everyone was gathered around the Sasuke, Naruto(still knock out), and Hinata

"Hinata are you ok?" Sakura asked

"Yeah I'm fine, but we have to help Naruto quick" Hinata said pointing to the boy who Sasuke was holding up as Neji went over to help

The teens all started to walk back towards the cabin all asking Hinata about what it was like in that cave and how she saved Naruto

"If it wasn't for your singing we'd have never found you" Shikamaru commented as Hinata blushed

"It was actually Naruto who wanted to hear me so I think he should get the praise" She said as everyone looked at the unconscious blond

"Think he'll make it?" Kiba asked as he then got a slap behind his head from Ino who then pointed to Hinata who was looking down "Oh" He said in a low voice

"Of course he will, this is one stubborn ass hole" Sasuke said as everyone nodded in agreement

* * *

Naruto stirred and looked around to find himself wrapped in numerous blankets and next to the fire place as he looked around wondering how he got into the wooden cabin again until he saw everyone sleeping in the room in different places

"They found us" Naruto said with a smile as he slowly rose to his feet and walked over to Hinata's sleeping form and kissed her cheek waking her up

"That was really cold" she said groggily as she looked up and saw Naruto smiling "Na-" She was about to yell but was silenced

"Your singing was beautiful" he said to her as she blushed and grabbed him into a deep kiss "That really warmed me up" He said with a foxy grin "Well Hinata I wont be forgetting this trip for a long time…and I think that you were the reason for that" He said as he sat down next to her and offered for her to come under his blankets with him which she gladly accepted

"Well I'm really glad" She said "Told you it would be something else other than a prank" she said as they both smiled "Now go to sleep" she said

"Don't have to tell me twice" he said making her laugh as he pecked her cheek "Night"

"Good night"

* * *

Wow what a way to end the senior trip right? But what lies beyond the horizon past this trip huh? You'll just have to wait and see what this rock star gets himself into next

Thank you readers and reviewers (although we need more reviewers)

Tell me what you think

**All around me – by FlyLeaf**

See ya


	21. Plans, and the Shirtless Bandits again?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Also I do not own the song used in this story called **Better than me by Hinder**

Hey I'm back with another chapter sorry it's been so long but trust me I don't forget my stories…so I just want to thank all the readers and reviewers that have stuck with this story

So here we go hope you guys enjoy this chapter

* * *

"Hey Naruto, we got practice later on!" Shikamaru called to Naruto as they were going home from a full day of school

"Yeah, yeah Shikamaru, you know I'll be there!" Naruto called back as he looked around for Hinata as he spotted her down the street "Oi Hinata!" He called to the girl and just as he did Hinata sprinted around the corner much to Naruto's surprise and dismay "Why does it seem like Hinata is avoiding me?" Naruto said out loud to no one in particular

"Maybe she is" Naito, Naruto's little brother said popping up with one arm around Hanabi, Hyuga Hinata's little sister

"The hell are you talking about?" Naruto said with a bored look

"Well here's the thing, my dim witted older brother" He paused "While I was making a tape of your life before you become a rock star…" He paused as Hanabi and Naruto gave him a look "What!? I'm gonna prove he's a loser, even if he blows up big….any-who…through out the footage, Hinata was avoiding you like you had the flu" He said simply as he tossed the camera to his brother "I'm gonna be hanging out with Hanabi…don't cry too much" He said sticking out his tongue as Naruto stood there seething

"I'm gonna kill him later" Naruto then stopped seething and then realized something as he ran after his little brother and Hanabi "Hey Hanabi!" Naruto called to the girl as he got her attention "You wouldn't happen to know anything about what's up with Hinata would you?" He asked as Hanabi's face instantly changed to one of fear

"Sorry Naruto…I have no clue!" she said shrugging her shoulders "We should get out of here now, right Naito?" She said as she pulled him quickly

"Very weird" Naruto said as he put his hand to his chin in thought and tried to think hard until something slap him on the back of the head "The hell?" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head as he looked back getting ready to punch when he saw it was Sasuke "Oh it's you teme…and Mrs. teme" Naruto said with a bored look as Sakura delivered a punch to his face

"So what's the problem dobe? Home is the other way." Sasuke said as he pointed to the direction of the house with his thumb

"Well teme, I was just talking with Naito and Hanabi, because Hinata has been acting funny all day." Naruto said rubbing his face from Sakura's super punch

"Yeah, you make a good poi-" Sasuke started

"Um Sasuke-kun, there's a movie I wanted to see, can we see it now?" Sakura asked cutting him off and then chuckling nervously

"Sure" Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders as Sakura silently celebrated

"Very…Weird." Naruto said with his hand to his chin much like before "To Hinata's house!" He declared in his head

* * *

Naruto went to Hinata's house and stepped up to the guards who rose up a hand and stopped him

"Come on guys, why do we always have to go through this?" Naruto asked putting his hands behind his head

"State your business" The guard proceeded with an unreadable expression obviously ignoring Naruto's question which made Naruto sweat drop

"I'm here to see Hinata" Naruto sighed out as he hung his head in defeat

One of the guards waited and then turned and nodded to the there guard who walked off

"That's more like it" Naruto said as he was getting ready to follow the guard but was stopped by the guard who stiffed armed Naruto in the chest "Uncalled for dude!" Naruto exclaimed rolling up his sleeves getting ready for a fight

"Naruto" Came a calm voice that stopped Naruto from getting into a fight he was most likely gonna lose

"Neji!" Naruto said with a grin "He just saved your ass" Naruto said getting in the guards face as the guard shoved him back making Naruto fall without even using much energy

"Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you don't provoke the guards" Neji warned "They will kill you" He added making Naruto sweat drop as he heard the guards' chuckle darkly with one another

"That doesn't mean you have permission to!" Naruto growled as the guards silenced themselves when Neji just put a hand up to stop them "Neji, where's Hinata?!" Naruto asked quickly to which Neji calmly replied automatically like an answering machine

"I do not know where lady Hinata is and I'm am busy with my studies at the moment so if you'll excuse me" Neji turned around and started to walk away

"Asshole" Naruto replied with a blank expression as he saw Tenten appear and hug Neji "'Studies' he says" Naruto said in complete disbelief

* * *

Naruto roamed around the block for while not knowing what to do about his situation "I could always go to work. Nah…I'm probably fired anyway…and I hate walking in on Gaara making out with Ayame" Naruto said shaking his head "He usually just stops and gives me a lifeless stare until I leave…scary" Naruto said again shuddering at the thought

Even though the young blond decided against it his feet still took him to the Ichiraku ramen spot where he and his friends spent most of their time when they weren't in practice or with their girlfriends

As Naruto neared the restaurant he started to speed up when he saw Hinata sitting with her friends including Sasuke who was with Sakura

"It's Hinata!" Naruto said happily "Now's my chance!" He said as he started to walk faster towards the shop until he saw Kiba show up and being greeted by everyone as he was pushed down into a seat next to Hinata which made Naruto's face fall as everyone stared to talk excluding Sasuke who got up for something

"Ok, so before we go to the mall let's make sure we have everything in order" Sakura said as the mastermind

"Um Sakura" Ino started up as she coughed and pointed at Sasuke

"Uh Sasuke, could you get us something to drink please" Sakura asked sweetly as everyone was staring at him expectantly

Sasuke just deadpanned "If you guys wanted privacy all you had to do was ask" Sasuke said as everyone sweat dropped at his bluntness as he walked off

"So the plan is set right?" Sakura asked as everyone nodded their heads "Everyone know's what to do right?" She asked as everyone confirmed with a nod again

"I'm not sure I wanna do this" Hinata brought up as everyone just dead panned

"Hinata, you're no fun!" Ino exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air

"I agree with Hinata!" Kiba spoke up

"Shut up!" All the women with the exception of Hinata yelled at him

"W-wha…I uh" He couldn't form words

"You have no say!" Ino declared pointing a finger in his face as Kiba's head just dropped in defeat

They continued their talk and Sasuke reappeared with the drinks in hand and an expectant look

"Hey Sasuke" everyone greeted with a nervous smile as he just shook his head

Sasuke set the drinks down in front of everyone slowly in front of them one by one until he held his own drink and sat down in his seat next to Sakura

There was an awkward silence as Sasuke slowly sipped from the straw of his drink which was the only sound that was being made, until suddenly he slammed down his cup

"Ok, spill it" He said simply as everyone jumped back in their seats frightened at sauske's sudden words

"W-whatever are you talking about Sasuke?" Sakura stuttered out

"Cut the crap" Sasuke said tersely with his arms folded as he suddenly glared at Kiba who suddenly shrank into his seat next to Ino "Kiba! Speak!" He ordered

Kiba looked around the whole table leveling the amount of intimidation that seemed to leak of everyone as they waited for him to speak

"Kiba…" Ino tested slowly

Kiba looked at Sasuke who had death glare level 100 active while Ino's death glare was equally as deadly at the moment. So kiba decided hey if I'm gonna die no matter what choice I pick might as well weigh out the options "Killed and kicked out of the band" Kiba muttered to himself while a scale in his mind suddenly went heavy on one side "or pick Ino who has nothing over me except getting a group of girls to kill me…hmm" The other side of the scale also weighed a bit heavier but not as much as the side with Sasuke and the rest of the group kicking his ass and kicking him out of the band.

Kiba explained everything much to Ino's chagrin

"I see" Sasuke said slowly as he sipped on the last of his juice until you heard his sipping at nothing and the ice could be heard rattling at the bottom, this proved to make everyone anxious to hear what he was going to say next

"Uh Sasuke…You're not gonna tell Naruto are you?" Sakura asked carefully as if she was walking around on a field full of deadly mines

"As a member of the band…I am obligated to" Sasuke said as he slammed down his cup making everyone quickly drop their heads in disappointment "But screw that, I want in" he said folding his arms with a smirk on his face

3 of the four girls heads quickly shot up as both Hinata and Kiba shook their heads at Sasuke's childish answer

"That dobe has pranked me for the last time." It's time for a taste of his own medicine!"

'That bastard!' Naruto exclaimed in his mind as he was sitting just two tables away with a newspaper in hand and a fake mustache on his face that made him look like Magnum from the show _Magnum, P.I. _(I do not own that) 'and Sasuke you traitor…I mean sure I did some horrible pranks but they were funny…for me. Isn't that what matters?' Naruto got up and left crumpling up the newspaper and ripping off his mustache and tossing it to the side

'Was that Naruto?' Hinata asked herself as she just picked her head up to catch a glimpse of the person that walked out 'couldn't be because if he heard all of that then-'

"Hinata snap out of it you have to pay attention or the plan won't work" Sakura said snapping the young girl out of it since she has to explain everything over since Sasuke is now involved

* * *

Naruto was walking along the path to his house still disappointed that Hinata and the rest was messing with his relationship just because he had fan girls and it looked like stuff was happening with them, but those were just misunderstandings especially the shirtless bandits gig…yeah that did look bad but what can he say he was born to entertain he just can't help it

With that Naruto's phone started to ring and who do you suppose it was it was Louie from the shirtless bandits "Hello?" Naruto answered in confusion

"Aye bloke, we just took a look at a couple of amateur videos of you and your band, and I have to say I like what I see." Louie said as Naruto had a grin that spread across his whole face

"So does that mean?" Naruto started to ask

"Yes, come down to the station with your band"

"AWESOME!" Naruto yelled as he hung up the phone and ran to Gaara's house as fast as he could

* * *

Shikamaru stood next to Gaara with a sheet of paper explaining to him about a song they were going to play while Gaara sat there behind his drums focused trying to get what Shikamaru was explaining to him until suddenly Naruto busted in the basement drenched in sweat and panting heavily

"Dude did you get caught in the rain" Shikamaru asked surprised Naruto was so soaked

"No-"

"Swimming?" Gaara interrupted as Naruto sweat dropped and Shikamaru gave Gaara a high five

After letting Naruto catch his breath and giving him a bottle of water and a new shirt and deodorant for obvious reasons

"Ok so guess what!" Naruto

"We waited this long for a game?" Shikamaru asked with a pained expression

"You quit ramen, and checking into rehab because you realize it's bad for your health, and that you have a serious problem?" Gaara asked as Naruto restrained himself from leaping over the drums and kicking Gaara's ass

"No" Naruto said slowly "The shirtle-" Naruto was about to say but was interrupted by the door opening revealing Sasuke and Kiba walking in

"Sup" Everyone greeted simultaneously as the band's signature thing was when Kiba fist bumps Sasuke, Sasuke passes it on to Naruto then from Naruto to Shikamaru and then to Gaara. This is to avoid having to walk around giving each other fist bumps and hi-fives….yeah anyway

'Traitors!' Naruto yelled to himself

"So where were you two?" Shikamaru asked

"The music store" Sasuke lied casually

'YOU LIE HELIOS!'(God Of War ref.) Naruto practically screamed to himself as he was ashamed that his band mate could just lie through his teeth

"Well since we're all here now. I think I might have got us a record deal!" Naruto exclaimed as everyone else started to look excited as well

"how'd someone with your brain capacity manage that?" Sasuke asked smartly which earned him Naruto flipping the bird, to which the dark haired teen shrugged off casually "So who is it with?" Sasuke asked

"The shirtless bandit's Naruto said with a foxy grin

"…." Was the group's response

"WHAT?!" Naruto asked mad that his band always seems to do this to him like he was stupid or something…he isn't stupid right?...

"We'll pass" everyone said in unison as Naruto fell to the ground comically

"Come on! Why not? It's the perfect opportunity!" the blonde teen said throwing his hands up in the air

"Dude it's the shirtless bandits. Haven't you heard the stories?" Sasuke asked

"It's just stories" Naruto said looking away already knowing about the Shirtless Bandits, the epitome of Sex, drugs, and Rock and Roll

"Stories all over the news" Kiba said with a blank stare

"Oh" Naruto said scratching the back of his head and giving a sheepish smile "Let's just give it a try" Naruto offered as the group gave him a skeptical look

"Alright Naruto, where is the place?" Shikamaru spoke up

"Oh…" Naruto excitement quickly changed into disappointment

"What is it?" Gaara asked the question on everyone's mind

"I didn't ask?" Naruto said as everyone cracked their knuckles and went towards the Blonde "Guys we already know how this is gonna go" Naruto said shaking his head in disappointment "I'm gonna ended up winning this fight…"

* * *

"It sure is a good thing they called back!" Naruto said with a lopsided smile as he had a black eye and bandages all over "I totally won that fight by the way"

"Sure you did" The band members all said in unison

The band mates approached the gates to the lavish looking mansion

Naruto was the first to press the button as he then turned to his band and smiled and gave them a thumbs up to which each of them replied with a frown and a thumbs down

"Who is it?" a pleasant voice replied

"Um it's Naruto and his band mates…we were called here to audition"

"Oh you must be those Porn Stars"

Everybody's eyes went wide as they sweat dropped

"No no ma'am, we play music" Naruto answered into the intercom as he turned to his friends with a nervous grin as they all flipped him the bird in reply

"Oh you're those guys." She realized "Even better, you can enter"

The bandmates walked in and marveled at the superfluous estate that was hidden behind the gates. There were cars and motorcycles everywhere, statues of angels and guitars shrubbery that was in very intricate shapes and designs that one couldn't help but stare at when passing by.

"This place is badass!" Naruto said excitedly much to everyone's chagrin

"Yeah! Do you think they have a bat cave as well?!" Kiba asked sarcastically which didn't provoke Naruto but proved to only make him more excited

"Do you think they do?!" Naruto asked with a stupidly happy expression earning the groans and sighs of his friends, Naruto was just so damn optimistic while everyone was skeptical about the whole meeting the bad influence rockers and getting signed just like that

If you thought the outside of the estate was amazing the boys couldn't believe their eyes when they made it up the hill to where the mansion sat, where they finally made it inside to be greeted by-

"Is that a FREAKING Grotto in the mansion?!" Naruto exclaimed as he fell backwards like those trust exercises luckily he was caught by Sasuke but it didn't really matter since the Uchiha had an annoyed expression and just dropped the blond onto the floor

"Shut the hell up" Sasuke said as he and the rest of the band walked forward going farther into the mansion

"H-hey, wait up!" Naruto called getting up off the floor and started running after them while also admiring the many memorabilia that laced the halls of the Shirtless Bandits mansion

When they finally reached the door to the studio the boys met a beautiful maid who was dressed a little skimpily…oh screw it she was dressed skimpy wearing one of those sexy French maids outfits

"Whoa" The band mates said as they exchanged glances with one another

The maid blushed before she spoke up "You guys are cute" She complimented as she gave them a smile

"I have Hinata"

"I have Sakura"

"I have Temari"

"I have Ayame"

"I'm single"

The band mates said in unison but with something different although the four boys who said a girls' name looked at Kiba when he said he was single

"What?! I am!" Kiba defended as the maid slipped him a small sheet of paper and whispered in his ear making him blush

"Right this way please" She insisted as she ushered them inside

Everyone couldn't believe that happened to Kiba but they just chalked it up to dumb luck

As the stepped inside the studio they saw some of the most state of the art equipment from wall to wall as at the moment the shirtless bandits were using the equipment to have a girl sing on their music track

"Masters" The maid called to their attention

"Cut, cut!" Louie the front man for the shirtless bandits yelled as everything stopped simultaneously, the music the girl singing, the chattering from the women who were pretty much naked in one corner….wait what?

"Sasuke look! It's like a Harem Jutsu!" Naruto pointed to the corner with the girls Sasuke looked over and instantly started to blush as he and the rest of the band members covered Naruto's eyes "Hey! What gives?!"

"You have Hinata" They all said in unison

Naruto sweat dropped "What about you bastards?!" He screeched out to which they just ignored him

"Well if it isn't my stars in the making," Louie said casually "And here I thought it was my Porn Stars" He said with fake hurt in his voice "So are you boy's ready to sign a contract?" He asked casually holding up some papers

"YEAH!" Naruto yelled excitedly only to receive four fist to the head

"Idiot" Shikamaru scolded

"What did I do this time?" Naruto asked with fake tears

The band got into a huddle

"You can't be serious Naruto" Shikamaru asked as he took the confusion on Naruto's face as a cue to continue speaking "We only performed one of their songs…they didn't even wanna see if we actually have any more talent…this is just too suspicious"

"Well then watch this!" Naruto said as everyone in the huddle face palmed "Hey Louie, Don't you guys want to hear us perform again before just signing?" Naruto asked

"Uh…" Loiue was a little hesitant as he looked at the rest of his band members who just shrugged as if they don't care "Sure mate, get in there and sing one of our songs and let's see if you're the real deal"

Naruto pumped his fist in the air in excitement

"He's such a freaking idiot" Said as he and the rest of the group marched into the recording studio where the female artist was just performing

After the group was all set up in the booth Louie pressed a button "Are you all set?"

Naruto put a thumbs up while Louie pressed another button

Naruto and the group started to play a song The Shirtless Bandits were known for

Sasuke started with a mellow sounding rift you could almost hear the pain it was trying to convey to the listeners

Then that's when Naruto started to sing trying his best to have a rugged edge to his voice

**I think you can do much better than me**

**After all the lies that I made you believe**

**Guilt kicks in and I start to see**

**The edge of the bed**

**Where your nightgown used to be**

**I told myself I won't miss you**

**But I remember**

**What it feels like beside you**

The whole band came in for the chorus as the men behind the glass nodded their heads in approval

**I really miss your hair in my face**

**And the way your innocence tastes**

**And I think you should know this**

**You deserve much better than me**

"I think they really have what it takes" The female singer complimented as Louie nodded

"That's exactly why I picked them to make this plan a success" He said with a smile

**While looking through your old box of notes**

**I found those pictures I took**

**That you were looking for**

**If there's one memory I don't want to lose**

**That time at the mall**

**You and me in the dressing room**

**I told myself I won't miss you**

**But I remember**

**What it feels like beside you**

**I really miss your hair in my face**

**And the way your innocence tastes**

**And I think you should know this**

**You deserve much better than me**

**The bed I'm lying in is getting colder**

**Wish I never would've said it's over**

**And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older**

**Cause we never really had our closure**

**This can't be the end**

**I really miss your hair in my face**

**And the way your innocence tastes**

**And I think you should know this**

**You deserve much better than me**

**I really miss your hair in my face**

**And the way your innocence tastes**

**And I think you should know this**

**You deserve much better than me**

**(And I think you should know this)**

**(You deserve much better than me)**

After everything died down the band all high fived each other on a job well done

"So you kiddies ready to sign the dotted line?" Louie asked with a smile

"Uh give us a second to-" Shikamaru started but was cut off

"Of course we are!"

"Naruto!" The whole group exclaimed angrily

"What?" the blond asked with a sheepish smile

* * *

well how'd you like the chapter i know it's been a while...i'll try my best with the time i got now adays especially since i have other stories as well...but i never forget a story that's my oath that i uphold

So this could be the bands big break but it seems like Naruto is the only one who's excited about I wonder why

We'll find out next chapter which features the prom where our favorite band will be having a big performance make sure you get your tickets and dress nice for the occasion, don't miss it

Song is called **Better than me by Hinder**

Don't forget to review and let me know what you guys think

See ya


End file.
